Daddy
by EvaC
Summary: Can True Love, Endless Love, Soul Love….. Really Survive Anything? A story of two children who are meant to be, growing up together in the same house with their parents. But will a Family Secret keep them apart? Please **READ WARNING!** first. RATE M FOR A REASON!
1. Chapter 1

Daddy

Can True Love, Endless Love, Soul Love…..Really Survive Anything? A story of two children who are meant to be, growing up together in the same house with their parents. But will a Family Secret keep them apart?

Please **READ WARNING!** first.

 *******WARNING!***** WARNING! *********WARNING!**

Rated M/MA for:

Violence. Language. Drugs/Alcohol use.

Child and spouse abuse.

Sex.

Sex between more then one character.

Rape

Gay, Lesbian.

Incest.

(Mention of all at times. NOT in too much detail.

This isn't an X-rated movie.) If you're an adult you will know.

 ***Not every chapter is M but I'm keeping the rating as such so I don't have to mark each one.** I will give warnings on chapters that I think will need them.

 **PLEASE** Do not read if ANY of the above bothers you.

Please don't read if your not of AGE.

For those of you who have read my other story **"What the Crystal wants".**

THIS Story is NOT the fun happy story that it was.

THIS story has dark material at times.

 **PLEASE** don't read if you don't have an open mind or you can't handle my warning.

 **Remember** I do not own the Sailor Moon Characters.

(We all know who does and we love her for it!)

I'm just using some of them (plus my own) for MY Story.

This story is mine but some of the characters aren't.

Remember this is just a FanFic that popped in my mind one day so I wrote it down.

This story is Alternate Universe. Alternate Time line. Based in Tokyo.

(Could be any big city. I picked Tokyo since that's where SM is based.)

NO Outers (sorry) and NO Sailor Moon or Senshi action at all.

And now:

Daddy Chapter 1

Mamoru Chiba the 1st sat back putting both arms on the back of the waiting room sofa.

His left one rested on the back of his best friend, his lover, the only man he ever loved, Kenn Tsunkino.

His right arm rested on his 1st born. His little carbon copy.

His son, Mamoru Endymion Chiba II.

Yes his son, who if he would have been a girl…

Mamoru I wouldn't have kept him.

But the boy lucked out by being male.

Mamoru I never wanted kids.

But one-night 5 years ago his wife tricked him and got pregnant.

Mamoru wanted to kill her but Kenn stopped him.

Kenn and his wife Kuko calmed Mamoru down.

Kenn sent both women away during the pregnancy for awhile so he and Mamoru were alone.

The four met back up at the hospital when Mia, Mamoru's wife was in labor.

Mamoru only went because Kenn asked him to.

It was a hard labor that lasted for 2 days.

Finally little Mamoru was born.

His father who wouldn't look at his wife at all finally did after looking at his son for a long time.

He went to Mia and kissed her check then whispered in her ear for only her to hear.

Everyone around in the room throught about how romantic it looked.

But Mamoru didn't say anything romantic to her.

Unless "Thank you for my son" was romantic.

Mia who was very tired, half smiled then closed her eyes when he whispered next, "You're very lucky he's a male and looks like me….

If the baby had been a girl or looked different… I would have killed you both.

Kenn wouldn't have stopped me…..

But you did good and gave me MY son first."

He then straighten back up gave her a deep kiss on the lips then walked back over to Kenn and looked at his son some more.

Kenn asked with a smile what the boy would be named.

Mia said very softly "Endymion". But Mamoru said NO! Very fast and loud.

The boy would be named after him. Mamoru demanded.

Kenn seeing how Mia was close to tears said loudly that the boy would be named Mamoru Endymion Chiba II.

He then looked at Mamoru who smiled big at him.

The two men then left out arm and arm leaving Mia and Kuko alone with little Mamoru.

Or little M which they stated to call him. His father would call him Jr.

Little M looked up at his father and smiled as the three waited on the sofa.

His blue eyes lit up to show how happy he really was.

Mamoru I smiled back then winked and then rubbed the boy's jet-black hair.

His hair was really black since both his parents had black hair.

Little Mamoru giggled.

In his hands on his lap, he held a soft stuff rabbit that was white and light pink.

It was so soft, it looked like it could float like a cloud.

He would give it to the new addition to their family.

For Kuko was at that moment in labor.

Mia was in the room with her while the guys waited.

Just like they had waited when Little M was born.

Kenn really didn't care about what was going on leaned into his best friend as he read a magazine.

Like Mamoru, Kenn never wanted kids.

But he loved Little M and knew he'd love the new child.

All three guys hoped that the baby would be a girl.

Kenn because he knew it would make his best friend and wife happy.

Mamoru I because he wanted a little girl in the house.

And Little M wanted one of his very own.

A girl to love only him. He was tired of being alone.

No one to play or talk with.

Oh, he had the four adults and the servants but it wasn't the same.

Most times the servants, when they were there, were busy.

When he'd go to his parent's room they would be in the seating room that they shared with Kenn and Kuko.

His father would get him and take him back to his rooms telling him to play and later he'd take the boy somewhere.

Or they could go and watch a movie in their home theater.

Little Mamoru would sit alone surrounded by every toy.

Everything a young boy would or could ever need or want.

But he was alone. He had no one.

His parents would take him places and his Mom and Kuko would do things with him alone.

Even his Dad and Kenn would.

But it wasn't the same.

He was lonely at night when he laid alone in his big bed.

But now Little Mamoru sat patiently waiting.

Not moving his body at all.

Only his head if he had to look at someone.

For a boy of only 5 years of age, he was the perfect role model.

Everyone who walked by all commented about what a good boy he was.

So behaved. Wishing their child was so good.

His father smiled big and said thank you. He heard that a lot.

Yes Mamoru I was always proud of his son.

And now hopefully he'd have a daughter to be proud of.

Well, Kenn and Kuko daughter.

But since they all lived together, Mamoru and Mia would be the baby's parents also.

Just as the other two were there for Little M.

Yes the four all lived together in the big house Mamoru got when he turned 22.

After his father had died of a brain tumor.

The house stood alone surrounded by lots of land.

His father had been hateful and would hurt them most times.

His only child had been Mamoru.

Kenn was already living with Mamoru when they had met the girls.

Kenn moved in when Mamoru was 13 and Kenn was 11.

After his parents were killed in an auto accident.

Kenn had been injured in the crash.

The two men became lovers at the ages of 15 and 17.

Since Mamoru wanted it.

They meet the girls when Kenn was 19 and Mamoru was 21.

Mia and Kuko were 17. The four married right after Mamoru's Dad died.

Mamoru made the girls have sex together after they learned that the two men were lovers. Then all four of them started to sleep and do other things with each other.

Mia had Little Mamoru when she and Kuko were 19.

Now 5 years later her best friend Kuko was finally having a child.

Mia had wanted another after Little M.

But the doctors told her that she wasn't able to any more.

Kuko tried 3 years before when Little M was three but she had an accident.

They lost the baby who would have been a boy.

Mamoru I was glad.

He didn't want another male in the house.

Kenn didn't care.

Kenn was a very famous and successful doctor in Tokyo.

Liked by many people.

Thanks to Mamoru he was the head doctor at the best hospital.

Of course Mamoru owned the hospital.

Plus a lot more there in Tokyo and around the world.

The business would hated Mamoru for he was young and very rich and very smart.

He could be a real bastard when he wanted to be.

But he would give to charities and help out homeless people and orphans.

When he was in the mood.

Mamoru I loved his money and power.

He loved Kenn more then his own wife.

He loved his wife but not much. Would never really tell her.

Next after Kenn was his son.

And soon if he had his way and he usually did, he would be loving a little girl.

The three guys all looked over when the Nurse came out with a smile.

"Dr. Tsunkino sir." She said still smiling.

She was glad that she had gotten picked to help with the delivery of the Head Doctors child.

"Yes?" Kenn asked as he stood up with the other two.

"Your wife is doing fine and the baby was born healthy."

She answered as she bowed in front of them.

"What is the baby?" Mamoru I asked.

"It's a girl." Mia answered as she walked out with a small bundle in pink.

"Usagi!" Mamoru I whispered as they all looked at Mia.

Kenn heard him and smiled as he took the baby who looked like her mother some.

Even had her dark blond hair.

Kenn knew over time that her hair would darken some more.

Kenn looked at his best friend then handed the baby to him.

Mamoru I smiled even more as he looked at the little girl in his arms.

He glanced down at his son who was standing on his tiptoes trying to see.

Mamoru sat down so Little M could see the baby better.

Little M smiled as the Nurse asked what the baby would be named.

Kenn looked at Mamoru as he said, "Usagi Serenity Tsunkino."

The Nurse wrote the name down as the two men smiled at each other.

Kenn and Mamoru knew that Mamoru had picked out the name.

Serenity to match Little M's middle name and Usagi because Little M loved rabbits.

Mia smiled and went back to check on Kuko.

Little M smiled and leaned in and gave Usagi a kiss on her check.

"Oh No! You shouldn't let him touch the baby! He'll give her germs!"

The Nurse suddenly said.

Mamoru I glared at her and said slowly, "She will be fine."

The Nurse looked at him then at Kenn as he nodded his head in agreement.

The Nurse nodded her head once then walked away fast, praying that she hadn't messed up and lost her job. She knew who Mr. Chiba was.

Kenn left to go check on Kuko in her private room.

Leaving Mamoru I alone with both kids.

The two looked at Usagi as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at Little M first then over to Mamoru I.

He smiled and kissed her head. He was very happy to see her full head of hair.

He let his son give her another kiss on the check then he got up.

He carried Usagi back to Kuko who took the little girl to breast-feed her.

Little M followed close behind. In the room he stood by his father.

Mamoru and Kenn left after awhile taking Little M with them.

Mia wanted to stay with Kuko and Usagi.

That night Little M laid in his big bed holding the bunny tight as he throught about Usagi.

He smiled as he remembered his dad asking him if he liked his birthday present as they rode home in the limo.

His Dad had told him on his birthday that he was going to get his present a few months late.

At the time Little M didn't understand but now he did.

Little M smiled big.

He loved knowing that Usagi would be his and only his.

Five days later Usagi came home.

Kenn walked in carrying Kuko in his arms, while Mamoru I followed holding Usagi close.

He looked at his son as the boy sat quietly by his mother in their big living room.

Mamoru walked over to the two.

He placed Usagi in Little M's arms and the boy smiled even more.

Mia stood up and went to her husband.

He smiled at her and hugged her tight. Mia hugged him back.

The four adults all watched as Little Mamoru and Usagi looked at each other.

Months later the four adults sat around drinking in the living room as Little Mamoru stood by the bassinet that Usagi was laying in.

The 4 small talked while Little M let Usagi hold his finger and suck on it now and then.

Mamoru listened to the adults as they talked about Usagi and other things.

He felt his father touch his shoulder as he stood behind him.

He looked as the others joined them by the bassinet also.

They were across from him and his dad.

He then looked back at Usagi.

Usagi laughed as she kicked her legs up and down. They all smiled.

Little M and Usagi made eye contact and only looked at each other.

Both of them silent.

"She will be very pretty when she gets older."

Kenn said as Kuko hugged him.

Mamoru I agreed. "Watch out you two."

He then said with a laugh as the others laughed also.

"Usagi has blue eyes like mine and Fathers." Little M suddenly said.

Mia and Kuko both gasped, Kenn went wide eyed.

For Kuko had green eyes and Kenn had light brown eyes.

Little M looked up at his father and looked at his eyes.

"Yes. Your eyes too Father." Little M said as he looked back at Usagi.

Mamoru I smiled and noticed it was true.

The two children had his eyes. Even his nose.

He looked over at the other three and said, "Don't worry. He's only 5.

And don't they say that babies have blue eyes.

5 year olds have great…. imaginations."

The other three were silent.

They knew who was in charge of the household and their lives.

Yes when Mamoru Chiba the 1st told them not to worry they didn't.

The next day Mamoru I had Kenn give him a vasectomy without their wives knowing.

He wanted no more kids ever.

Two in the house was enough.

Kenn agreed with him and did it.

A few weeks later Mamoru drugged the two and made Kenn tie their tubes.

He didn't trust them.

He remembered that right before Mia had gotten pregnant, she told him that if he didn't get her with child then she would have someone else do it.

To be continued…

If you all had read my warning…

Then I DON'T want to hear any complaints!

I told you not to read if you can't handle it.

So no complaining.

Keep it to yourself and Don't Read!

For those who want to read more…

I said I will try to have a chapter out every other week. If not then each month.

EvaC

8


	2. Chapter 2

Daddy Chapter 2

As the weeks and month's went by, Little M could always be found in the nursery.

He was there to help feed, burp, and bathe and change Usagi's diapers.

He was there for everything.

Usagi got so use to him that every time he came in and she heard his voice, she stopped what she was doing and would look at him and smile wanting to be in his arms. She never cried with him or fussed.

Their parents would all smile at the two kids.

Glad that the 2 got along so well.

There were nights when one of them would go check on the two and Mamoru wasn't in his big bed. No.

He had gone and got into Usagi's bed to lay with her in his arms or on his chest. The mothers worried and would move him each time.

But they stopped one night.

Mamoru's Mom went in to move him but stopped when she heard her husband telling her to stop and to put the boy back.

Mia laid little M down and covered the two up.

She then looked at the man who was sitting in the rocking chair.

His liquor glass in his left hand.

"Like I told Kuko, leave him alone with her. Jr. will never hurt Usagi."

Her husband said holding his right hand out for her.

Mia walked over to him and he pulled her down to his lap.

Mamoru finished his drink then started to kiss her body as his hands roamed. Going to open her robe. Mia sighed and let him.

She was very glad that he was in a good mood.

She loved when he was happy because he was a gentle lover and didn't hurt her. Mamoru stood up with her in his strong arms and carried her to their room. Mia fell in love with him once again.

Yes she loved it when he was happy.

Yes when Mamoru I was happy everyone else was safe.

So the 3 adults always tried to make him happy.

The only two at the moment who could make him upset and get away with it were the two kids.

But Little M was starting to notice and to learn not to get his father to upset.

He would teach Usagi not to make his father get upset.

So the little girl would never get hurt.

He had seen the man at work.

Usagi was the light in his life.

She gave Little M a reason to get up in the mornings.

She was the one who he throught about when he went to sleep with a smile on his face.

When Usagi learned to walk she did to Little M first.

He held her as she laughed and hugged him tight.

She then walked over to his father who smiled big.

Usagi didn't stay long with him.

She went right back to Little M's arms calling him Ma.

When she first learned to talk she said Ma first.

The mothers were both happy thinking it was for them.

But little Mamoru knew it was for him.

For Usagi only said it when he was near and she would go to him.

Her second word was Da. She said it to both men.

But more to Mamoru I then Kenn.

Since Mamoru I was always in the room with the girl.

He would even get up at night with her and give her a bottle.

Just like he had done with his son.

Kenn spent time with Usagi but not much since he loved his job.

Her Mom and Mia didn't since they would be out most times shopping or spending their time at their favorite spa's.

Mamoru I would be the one who played with the kids.

Take them outside to the yards and did things with them the most.

One day when Usagi was 2 almost 3, Mamoru I was alone with her in her room.

Little M walked in and watched the two as his father swung Usagi in the air then caught her and made her laugh.

"Who's Daddy's little girl? Your Daddy's little girl. Only Mine."

His father said softly as the two hugged.

"Ma…Mamo!"

Usagi said as she spotted Little M who smiled at her.

She got down from his father and ran to Little M who picked her up and carried her over to the man.

Mamoru then sat down by his father who was smiling at him.

"How was your lessons?"

"They were fine Father."

"Good. Keep up the great work. Because as you get older they get harder." "Yes sir."

They both smiled and looked at Usagi who was at the moment fascinated by the buttons on Little M's shirt.

"Father"

"Yes Son."

"Why were you calling Usagi your little girl?"

Mamoru smiled at the boy and looked at Usagi who was still looking at the buttons. But now was touching them.

"Because she's my little girl."

"No. She's Kenn's."

Mamoru continued to smile then said,

"Yes. But won't she be mine after you …marry her?

You do want to marry her right?"

"Oh Yes Father! I love Usagi and I always will!

Yes I want to marry her so then you can be her father legally."

Little M answered as he smiled even more.

Mamoru I suddenly picked up both kids and put them on his lap.

He held them close as he slowly rocked them asleep.

He looked at them both and smiled.

"Yes my children." He whispered to himself as he closed his eyes and only smiled and rocked.

Usagi who had gotten the buttons out of their holes so Little M's shirt was open moved and laid on his bare chest.

Listening to his heart beat. Little M hugged her even closer.

"For someone who never wanted kids, he makes a great father"

Kuko whispered to Kenn and Mia.

They smiled at the 3 as Kenn nodded his head in agreement.

He put his left arm around her shoulders then his right around Mia's.

They looked at the 3 in the chair.

"Come on lets go to the hot tub." Kuko said softly.

"Should we get M?" Kenn asked.

"No later. He's happy." Mia whispered.

The three then turned and walked away from the room.

They went to the Hot tub and all got in naked.

Kuko started to kiss Kenn as his hands roamed on both women.

20 minutes later Mamoru I walked in and watched the 3 in the tub making out with each other.

He only smiled and undressed and joined them.

Mia moved over to him and got on his lap as they started to kiss since Kenn was busy with Kuko.

Later Mamoru and Kenn got out before the women and went to Little M's room to look around.

Mia and Kuko went to their rooms soon after, to get dressed for the party the four were going to.

"It should be ready in 8 or 9 months." Kenn said.

Mamoru smiled at him and nodded his head yes.

"During that time Jr. can stay with Usagi in her room.

When the men finish here we will move them both in.

It's time. Usagi is older now and Jr. is always with her." Mamoru said.

"Yes he really doesn't come looking for us anymore." Kenn answered.

"I'm glad. The last time he came to us he almost walked in to you, Kuko and Mia in my bed." Mamoru told him.

"Well once the two are alone in this big room they will have plenty to do.

I have that list of things to stock it with. Are you sure you want the kitchen area?" Kenn then asked.

"Yes Kenn I do. You never know what the future will hold. But don't worry. The gas will be off until Jr. is older and can understand it better." Mamoru answered as the two walked out of the room that would be Little M's and Usagi's when it was finished.

Yes Mamoru was going to put the two together in the room that was on the 2nd floor of the house. The room would take up 4 rooms.

Part of Little M's old room also.

The whole southwest side of the floor.

A big balcony that the kids would be able to sit or play on and watch the sunset.

The room would be like an apartment but only the bathroom and the walk-in closet would have doors. Besides the main door and the balcony door.

There would be the bed in one area.

The living area which would look like a living/den room with Little M's grand piano.

A play area with the kids toys.

The kitchen area with everything that a kitchen had.

A wash area with a washer and dryer.

Space to fold, sort and iron their clothes later.

The closet anyone would love since it would be big and roomy.

They would be able to change in there.

It looked like a small room all it's own.

The bathroom would have a tub that would be big.

It looked like a very small pool.

Steps that would go down into it.

The shower would have four showerheads with two that could be removed.

And a place to sit in there.

A double sink and plenty of space to place things and to sit down.

Kenn would make sure there would be plenty of cabinets that he would stock up with items that a hospital room would have.

He knew very well that the two kids would be alone in that room a lot.

Kenn remembered the times that he and Mamoru would be locked up alone. Due to Mamoru's Father who was very mean and hateful.

Both guys had hated him and had rejoiced when the man died from the brain tumor.

Mamoru never knew his mother for his father had her killed after Mamoru was born.

He only wanted a child. No other in his life.

No nagging wife to bring him a headache and spend his hard earned money.

He only let Kenn stay there since he made Mamoru happy and entertained.

Yes Kenn remembered how Mamoru's father was.

And he knew he was the one who could make Mamoru not to be like the man.

Kenn was the one who kept Mamoru calm and not act like a real bastard at times.

But he also knew Mamoru was in charge and he always would be.

Unlike the women, Kenn had a power over Mamoru that kept him calm. Kenn knew Mamoru loved him more than anyone else.

The next day Mamoru watched the servants pack up his sons things.

"Father are we going on a trip?" Little M asked looking up at his father. Mamoru I looked down and said,

"No son. I'm having you stay in Usagi's room for awhile."

"Oh Really!?"

"Yes. Then after awhile I'll move both you and Usagi back into your room. Only the room will be changed."

"I get to share a room with her?!"

"Yes son. I thought you wanted her with you always?"

Mamoru I asked with a smile.

"Oh Yes Father!" Little M said as he hugged the man.

Mamoru I hugged him back knowing the boy was happy and loved him the most.

He remembered back when he first thought of moving the two together.

He had gone to check on Usagi and found the two in a bathtub.

Mia and Kuko were sitting and talking but watching the two now and then.

He watched as Usagi stood up and walked over to sit in his son's lap.

Little M had held her hands so she wouldn't fall.

The two then hugged and only sat there as the bubbles slowly ran off their bodies.

Later that night Mamoru sat by his son and asked the boy what he really wanted for his birthday.

Little M smiled and said, "Only Usagi with me always."

Mamoru I only smiled as the young boy hugged him.

To be continued.

7


	3. Chapter 3

Daddy Chapter 3

The months flew by and the room was worked on.

In no time at all the servants were moving the last of Little M's things in along with Usagi's.

Mamoru I and Kenn burned the baby things one night.

Both women were in their beds drugged up and past out.

Little M took Usagi's hand after he sat her down on her feet.

He had just walked into the room carrying her.

The 2 stood and only looked at the room.

Mamoru was shocked by how it looked.

Usagi moved closer to him scared by how big the room really was.

He took her hand.

Mamoru then slowly walked down the steps from the double doors then walked more into the room and lead Usagi around.

Mamoru looked at the large TV and all of the games and game systems. When he spotted the computer his eyes went wider as he smiled.

He knew that computers were still new and expensive at that time.

Usagi holding his hand still only followed him until her eyes fell on the big bed and she saw the bunny.

The same bunny Mamoru had given to her when she was born.

She let Mamoru's hand go and ran over to the bed.

She tried to climb up but couldn't.

Mamoru who had followed her lifted her up and sat her down on the bed.

Usagi crawled over to the bunny then sat down and hugged it and smiled at Mamoru. He smiled back then climbed on and sat down.

The two watched as the servants finished then left out as the parents came in.

"Well son do you like the new room?"

Mia asked as she smiled at her son.

"Oh yes Mom! Thank you all." He answered.

"You all." Usagi said copying Mamoru.

The 5 all smiled as her.

"Jr. There is a list of rules that I want you to read later.

Follow them always. Any questions about them ask me."

His father said.

"Yes sir."

"Little M there are big heavy pillows on the floor on the other side of the bed.

Put them up so Usagi won't fall." Kenn said.

"Will that be enough?" Kuko asked as she and Mia looked at the pillows.

"Yes most times she sleeps in his arms.

And when she sleeps on his chest. He'll lay in the middle."

Kenn answered them.

Mia and Kuko only nodded their heads.

"I'll make sure she never falls out of the bed."

Little M said as he opened his arms as Usagi went to sit on his lap.

"Mamo bunny." Usagi said as she held the rabbit up to him.

Mamoru smiled and nodded yes.

"Well come on you 3. We'll be late for the banquet. Goodnight son.

We will check on you both when we get back home." Mamoru I said.

Little M nodded his head yes and watched his father and Kenn walk out followed by Mia and Kuko. They followed out after kissing the 2 good bye.

After the door closed, Mamoru got off of the bed with Usagi.

He walked around and checked out everything in the room.

Usagi followed right behind him carrying her bunny.

They went back to the living area and Mamoru sat down with Usagi on his lap.

He checked out all of the channels they had on the TV.

He was happy and surprised that they had cable.

After eating the food the servant brought, Mamoru got Usagi ready for bed. He then got ready and laid her down then got in beside her.

He had picked out a simple book from their large selection and read the short story to her.

After Usagi fell asleep, Mamoru read the list from his father.

He really wasn't surprised by what it said.

It told to keep the room spotless.

Pick up after themselves etc.

The ones to catch his attention was the last 2 rules.

The first said to do what they were told the first time always and never to question it.

The second told how the 2 weren't to leave the room at certain times and on certain days.

Mamoru wondered about that one but wouldn't ask.

He knew what his father said went. No questions asked ever.

Mamoru laid the note down by him then looked over to the double doors as one was opened. In walked all four parents.

Their Moms both went and kissed each kid goodnight.

Kenn went to the side of the bed with the pillows.

Making sure they were in place.

He then kissed Usagi's cheek and Mamoru on the head.

The 3 then walked out leaving Mamoru I there with the two.

He slowly went and checked on Usagi and covered her better then kissed her head.

He walked around the bed and sat down by his son.

He smiled when he saw the list of rules, knowing the boy had read it.

"Any questions about the rules?" He asked.

"No sir. I understand them all. And over time I'll teach Usagi them."

"Good boy. Tomorrow we will go to the Zoo."

"All right. We will be ready. Good night Father."

"Good night Jr." Mamoru I said standing up.

He kissed the boy on his head and walked toward the door.

He looked back and saw Little M lay down and pull Usagi into his arms.

She automatically hugged him back.

He smiled and closed his eyes.

Their father smiled and turned the lights off.

He closed the door and went to his own room.

The next morning Mamoru and Usagi woke up at the same time.

He took her into the bathroom and they took a bath.

He then got her dressed and did her hair.

Usagi sat and watched him dress and get ready for their day.

They both then went down to the dining room to join their parents at breakfast.

After eating they all left and went to the Zoo.

They spent the whole morning there.

Usagi fell asleep on Kenn as he carried her.

On the way home they dropped Mia and Kuko off at a spa since they felt the need to be pampered after spending so much time outside.

The 4 then went home.

Usagi had woken up so Little M took her in and got them both ready to swim.

They meet the men at the outdoor pool.

Usagi floated in her ring close to Kenn and Mamoru I as Little M played on the water slide and the diving board.

Both men started to teach her how to swim.

At times Little M and his father would race.

When the 2 men raced Little M kept Usagi in his arms and played with her.

He even helped her to swim. He kept her by the waterfall since they both liked how the water flowed into the pool.

Summer soon ended and Usagi who was always happy and never really cried loud finally did one morning when Little M had to go to his private teacher alone.

Mamoru I took Usagi and kept her happy.

But she still missed Little M.

So Mamoru I and the teacher talked one day and agreed that Usagi could sit with Little M in the afternoons.

Since Mamoru did his lessons or read at that time.

They were all surprised that she sat so quietly and listened.

The teacher notice one-day that she was copying what Little M was writing.

They found out that she was learning by copying him in everything.

The parents were shocked. Mamoru I was proud and so was Little M.

He already knew she could do it.

For when they were alone in their room he had been showing her.

At 5 Usagi could do 3rd grade work on her own.

But Little M wouldn't push her.

He knew Usagi was trying to please only him.

And she was in everything she did.

As Little M grew up his mother made him learn the piano.

She had wanted to when she was younger but never learned.

So Little M did it to please her.

Since he was so good at it, they had him play sometimes at parties.

Usagi use to sit on her mother or Kenn at the parties and look at Little M as he played.

After she started to learn with him at the teacher, she would sit right by him as he played.

All of the adults would comment about what a good girl she was to sit so long so quietly. Not moving an inch.

Her hands folded in her lap. Her eyes would follow Little M's fingers.

He would dress her in a pretty dress and make sure she was spotless.

Just like him.

After playing a few songs, they would be aloud to leave and go back to their room.

After he closed the door, Little M would take Usagi over to the living area. He would hug her tight and tell her she was a good girl.

He would then give her a kiss.

Usagi would kiss him back and hug him tightly.

He would hug her back just as tight and only sit and hold her for a long time.

They could sit for hours in the silence just holding each other.

Little M found out one evening that Usagi could play the piano by herself.

She had learned by watching him.

Doing everything he did. He told their parents who were shocked.

Mamoru I was very proud and realized how smart Usagi was turning out to be.

Unlike the two mothers who really only liked to shop and go to spas.

Usagi would be smarter then the two.

Yes, Mamoru I was a very happy and proud man when it came to his son and his daughter.

When Usagi got a little older she was aloud to go to the teacher full time with Little M.

The 2 kids got very happy and would sit right by each other.

Their legs and arms touching.

The teacher gave her easier lessons then Little M.

He wished all his students were as good and smart as the two were.

They were both eager to learn.

Usagi was only away from the teacher and Little M when she went and spent two hours alone with Mamoru I.

He had wanted her with him during those 2 hours.

He would then have to do some work for his companies.

Yes the two kids were very happy.

That was until Mamoru was sent alone to school half days.

To be continued.

5


	4. Chapter 4

Daddy Chapter 4

Yes Little Mamoru was sent to school half days only in the mornings.

He went because his Mother wanted him to start meeting kids his own age.

His father only agreed so Mia would stop complaining.

He also wanted to see if Little M would talk to any other girls.

But their son hung alone didn't have any friends.

One reason was because he was very shy.

He was also a little smaller then the other boys his age.

Another reason was because all of the kids there hated him since he only had to go to school half days and because he had a lot of money.

They all could tell because he was always dressed nice in custom-made suits.

And had money in his wallet every day.

He never had to wear the uniform.

He also got picked up by the limo.

All of the kids nicknamed him "the Little Prince of Tokyo".

All the teachers made sure that Mamoru was safe from any harm.

They all knew that they could loss their jobs.

His father also had men watching out for him.

Little M never knew.

Mamoru I always had men watching his children if he couldn't, when they were away from home.

Mamoru hated the other kids and hated that he had to leave Usagi alone.

When he would show back up at home, Usagi would always run to him and they would hug.

She always waited for him on the steps facing the front door.

They would then go into the dining room and eat lunch then go to the teacher.

Every school day was like that and every night they would be alone in their room after dinner.

One evening a Saturday night, Mamoru sat down next to Usagi on the couch.

They had just taken a shower and he just gotten done with her hair.

He put it in a single braid down her back.

He liked her hair up in 2 pigtails with balls of hair on her head during the day most times.

When she got older he decided he would ask her to keep it down only when they were alone.

Usagi looked older with her hair all down. Mamoru throught to himself.

Usagi smiled over at Mamoru.

"What do you want to do tonight?"

She asked as he put lotion on his legs.

"I don't really care." He said sitting back more on the couch.

Usagi moved and got on his lap as soon as he was back.

Mamoru turned her so she would be leaning back on the arm of the couch.

He looked down at her as she smiled back.

Usagi then leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

As she pulled back Mamoru held her head and kept the kiss going.

Usagi wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

She liked kissing him.

He was getting better as they got older.

After a few he stopped and moved back a little to look at her.

They both smiled.

"Usagi open your mouth a little." He said softly.

Usagi did what he told her to do.

Mamoru opened his mouth and put it on hers.

Usagi went wide-eyed when he put his tongue in her mouth.

But she didn't move. Mamoru pulled back from her and smiled.

"Move your tongue around mine okay." He whispered.

"All right." She whispered back.

Mamoru put his mouth back on hers and put his tongue back in her mouth.

When she felt his, Usagi moved hers around his.

They kissed like that for awhile.

At one time she put her tongue in his mouth.

Mamoru went wide-eyed when she did and pulled her closer.

After awhile they both moved back and looked at each other.

They both smiled.

"We just french kissed." He said with his eyes twinkling and a big grin on his face.

Usagi smiled and then hugged him tighter.

Mamoru hugged her back then moved his head and started to kiss her face slowly.

When he came to her lips he kissed them gently.

He pulled back and said, "When I lick your lips open your mouth okay."

"Okay" Usagi said.

He kissed her again gently and when he licked, her mouth went open.

All weekend when they were alone they kissed with their tongues.

Getting better each time.

Mamoru would even nibble her lips to get them to open as she did the same to him.

He told her later how he had heard some older boys talking about french kissing and he wanted to try it.

Usagi only smiled at him.

Whenever they were alone they would kiss.

One evening they pulled apart fast and looked to the door as it opened.

Standing there was their mothers. Both of them dressed in evening gowns.

"Little M please clean up yourself and Usagi and come downstairs to meet some very important people." His Mom said.

"Yes Mom." Mamoru said standing up.

"Usagi wear that light blue dress I got you yesterday." Kuko told her daughter.

Usagi nodded okay then walked with Mamoru to the closet.

They both changed and she helped him with his blue tie.

His ties always matched the color of her dresses.

Mamoru helped her with her hair then made sure his was in place.

They both then took hands and left out walking slow to the main steps, then down, then into the huge living room.

They both stopped and noticed that there had to have been about 90 people in the smoke filled room.

Usagi moved closer to Mamoru.

He squeezed her hand and led her to their parents after he spotted them.

All four parents smiled at the two. Mamoru I more.

The 2 kids stood by their parents as they were introduced to the others in the room. Mamoru in front of his, while Usagi stood in front of Kenn and Kuko.

Just like they did every other time.

Mamoru and Usagi were both quiet and stood still and held hands.

It wasn't the first time they were introduced to strangers they knew they would never see again.

And each time they heard the same things over and over.

How they were to marry when the time came since the four parents thought they looked perfect together.

Then the others in room:

How wonderful they did look together.

How behaved and polite they both were.

How others wished their own children were so behaved.

Each time the 4 parents would only smile and agree.

Mamoru notice this time his father and a strange smile on his face.

An almost evil look in his eyes.

Like he knew something and would never tell anyone.

The 2 made eye contact and his fathers eyes changed after he blinked.

They were now soft and gentle.

He then told the two to leave.

Little M smiled back then lead Usagi out going to their room.

Both very glad that they didn't have to play the piano this time.

They went into their room and got ready for bed.

They both looked when Mamoru I came in and went and hugged Usagi first and gave her a good night kiss.

He then hugged his son and kissed his head. Little M hugged him back.

The man smiled at both and then left out.

Later that night he went back and covered the two more.

The same smile and evil look on his face he had earlier.

Yes he wanted both Little Mamoru and Usagi together.

He would never allow another to get close to the two.

"Never let anyone take what is yours! Never let them in Boy!"

"Yes Father." Mamoru I said out loud very softly.

Mamoru I remembered his father always telling him that.

He shook his head to clear it then finally left the two and went to bed.

One-day as he and Usagi were alone, Mamoru I notice how sad she seemed.

He asked her and she told how she missed Little M when he was gone at school.

Her father throught and talked to Kenn.

They both decided that Usagi could go to school with Mamoru.

Mamoru I only agreed since Kenn's private medical office was close to the school.

So the 2 kids started to go.

Both of them in the mornings only.

Then home to the private teacher.

While at school the 2 stayed alone only talking to the teacher.

It went on that way for awhile.

Until Mamoru I said that his son was to go full time.

Usagi only in the mornings since she was younger and mostly just sat and colored and drew while Little M did his work.

She would try to copy Little M at times.

His teacher didn't mind Usagi being there since she was so silent.

Little M was learning more then she was and Usagi couldn't keep up.

So she only went with him in the morning.

She then went home alone.

She did her lessons with the private teacher.

After school Mamoru had to wait for a ride most days.

He started to go to a penny arcade/cafe that was close by.

It was new and the only one in the area.

Mamoru didn't like to be at that school any longer then he had to be.

He only went to the arcade because his father owned it and Motoki worked there part time.

Motoki was Usagi's cousin.

He was the only family member that Mamoru I allowed near his family.

Motoki's parents didn't bother the 4 adults, which made the man very happy.

Motoki was 3 years older then Mamoru.

Motoki was the one who introduced Mamoru to Nephrite.

Nephrite worked with Motoki.

He in turn introduced Mamoru to Kunzite, Jadeite and Zoisite.

The 3 boys went to school with Mamoru.

Kunzite was a year older, while the other 2 were Mamoru age.

Both older then him by six months.

The guys in turn introduced four girls to Mamoru.

Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako.

The girls were all a year younger then Mamoru and the 2.

All 4 girls fell for Mamoru. Each throught he was cute.

Even if he was shorter then most of the other boys.

But he paid them no mind. Wouldn't even look at them.

When Usagi met him at the arcade one-day, he ran straight to her smiling big.

Usagi had already been there waiting. Facing the doors.

Their father took her and watched as he waited in the limo.

He smiled when he saw Little M go straight to her.

Everyone around wondered who Usagi was. Motoki wasn't there that day.

Some had seen her at school.

They all throught she was their ages since she wasn't much shorter then Mamoru.

She also seemed so mature.

They didn't ask since the limo pulled up and Mamoru took her out fast.

Some days Usagi would be waiting for him and on other days Mamoru went straight home. At first Usagi only went 2 or 3 times a week.  
Mamoru I didn't want her away from the house for long.  
And when she was waiting for Little M it was only for maybe 10 Minutes.

Little M would rush there when he knew she would be there.

The two children hated going but their mothers wanted them with other kids.

So the 2 would go. But they hung alone.

They would both talk to Motoki and some with Nephrite since he was so nice to them.

He wouldn't bother them.

No one but Motoki knew that Usagi was so much younger then them.

Mamoru didn't tell since he felt that it wasn't anyone's business.

Motoki didn't since he never thought to.  
He just thought everyone knew.

One day Mamoru arrived at the arcade but Usagi wasn't there.

He wondered since he knew she was going to meet him.

He called for the limo that showed up soon after.

On the ride home Mamoru wondered what was wrong.

To be continued

6


	5. Chapter 5

Daddy Chapter 5

Yes Little Mamoru wondered about Usagi as the limo drove him home.

He suddenly worried and hoped Usagi was okay.

The two had gotten into trouble really bad with Mamoru I awhile back.

Little M knew his father could be very mean at times when he wanted to be. Yes Little M knew personally.

After the limo stopped Mamoru got out fast.

He grabbed his things and walked into the big house.

It was quiet on the 1st floor.

He ran up the stairs and to the room.

He went in fast looking around calling Usagi's name as he placed his school bag down. The room was empty.

He looked in the bathroom and then in the closet fast.

But he couldn't find her.

Mamoru ran out and ran back down to the 1st floor.

But she wasn't there. He looked outside and still no Usagi.

He ran up to the 3rd floor. Their parents floor.

Mamoru very quietly and very slowly walked to his parent's door.

But he heard something that made him stop and then he ran fast back to his room.

Mamoru ran into the room as he started to get worried.

"Usako!" He yelled her nickname he had given her as he ran into the bathroom again.

He ran out and went back to the closet.

He looked in again and saw in the far right back movement.

"Usako!" He exclaimed as he ran in and over to her.

He started to move the things that were hiding her.

He finally uncovered her and sat down in front of her.

He had missed her the first time he looked in there.

"Usagi why didn't you answer me? Why are you hiding?"

He asked looking at her head.

Usagi had her knees up and her head down resting on them.

Her face hidden. Her arms wrapped around her legs.

She said something softly but Mamoru couldn't hear her.

He pulled her onto his lap.

Usagi hugged him tight.

But wouldn't look at him.

"Usako what's wrong?" He asked quietly as he rubbed her head and back.

"I saw…" She whispered but stopped and hugged him tighter.

"What Usako? What did you see?" He asked pulling her head back so she had to look at him.

Usagi looked in his eyes then down.

"Our parents."

"Our parents what?"

"Doing something… all together."

Usagi said as she looked back at him then down again.

Mamoru sighed deeply and hugged her tighter.

He knew what their parents were doing.

Mamoru suddenly looked to the closet door then pulled her back so they were looking at each other.

"Did they see you?!" He asked with a worried voice.

"No. I ran here."

"How long have you been here?"

"I guess about 2 hours." She said.

Mamoru sighed again then hugged her.

He adjusted himself so they were in a better position.

"When I saw them my father knew.

That's why we are locked in here on weekends."

He said softly.

"You've seen them?" Usagi asked looking at him.

"Yes right before my last birthday."

"That's why he was mad that time he came in here and yelled at you and twisted your arm." Usagi asked as she remembered.

"Yes." Mamoru said as he remembered that day also…..

It had been on a Friday.

Mamoru and Usagi were on vacation from school and lessons.

He had been teaching Usagi a new song on the piano that she played the first time right without even looking at the music book.

Usagi had gotten happy and told Mamoru that they should tell their parents as they hugged. Mamoru agreed.

They let each other go then walked to their doors.

Mamoru slowly opened one and looked out.

All was quiet.

They first walked down to the 1st floor and looked around but no one was around.

Mamoru knew they were all home because it was early.

They had all just eaten lunch together about an hour ago.

He took Usagi's hand and they walked together up the stairs to the top floor. Their parent's private rooms were on that floor.

They went to her parent's room first and knocked.

There wasn't an answer.

Usagi opened the door and they both looked into the empty room.  
They then went to his parent's room.

They knocked but no answer.

The 2 looked at each other then Mamoru slowly opened the door and looked in.

He heard his mom making a noise then Usagi's mom.

The 2 walked into the empty room then over to the door that went to the seating room that the 4 adults shared.

Mamoru was about to knock when Usagi opened the door a little more.

It had been cracked open.

Mamoru suddenly grabbed her hand and moved her behind him.

He then looked into the room. His whole body blocking Usagi's view.

He went wide-eyed when he saw Kenn sitting on a chair with his mom down in front of him between his legs.

Both of them were naked.

Mamoru looked to the left when he heard Kuko.

He saw his father and Kuko on a chair.

She was on his lap her back to him.

Mamoru noticed that his father had his hands down on her and was moving some of his fingers from one in and out of Kuko fast.

He went wide-eyed more when he realized where his father's penis was going in.

Mamoru looked back to the other side and saw Kenn get up and turn his mom.

She was still on her knees.

Kenn went behind her and entered her and started to move.

Mamoru watched for another second then slowly closed the door.

He turned to Usagi who was standing up from fixing her shoes.

Mamoru grabbed her hand and ran her out of the room.

He forgot to close the bedroom door to his parent's room.

Mamoru ran them to their room dragging Usagi right behind him.

He closed the door and looked at her.

"What's wrong Mamochan? Weren't they in there?"

Usagi asked looking up at him.

Mamoru only nodded his head yes very slowly.

He started to walk her over to the living area.

They both turned when they heard the door open then slam shut.

Standing there was their father in some shorts.

"What were you doing out of this room at this time!"

He yelled at Mamoru as he glared at him.

Mamoru looked down.

He couldn't look at his father and not think about what he saw.

Mamoru yelped when his father pulled his right arm and twisted it behind him. The same arm that had just healed.

Months before he had broken it after he had fallen out of a tree.

"Answer me boy! Now!"

"We were looking for you all." Mamoru gasped out.

His arm was hurting.

"Look at me when you answer!"

Mamoru looked at his father then blushed and looked away.

His father twisted his arm more, making him yell out.

Tears were starting to form in his eyes.

"You're not to leave this room! You know the rules!"

His father said as his other hand turned Mamoru to look at him.

Again Mamoru wouldn't look in his eyes.

"Did you like what you saw?" His father then asked with a wicked grin. Again Mamoru blushed.

They both looked at Usagi when she said,

"Please Sir. Don't hurt him. It was my fault.

I wanted to show you all something."

She had both hands on her real fathers left arm.

The one holding Mamoru's arm.

Mamoru looked at her then at his father praying the man wouldn't hurt her.

His father suddenly let him go and pushed him down hard on the couch.

The man then grabbed Usagi by her shoulders and pulled her close.

"You were with him?"

He asked her looking in her eyes.

Usagi looked right back and said, "Yes Sir."

Their Father smiled and looked back at Mamoru and said,

"She didn't see did she?"

"No sir. Only I looked in." Mamoru answered. His voice above a whisper.

Mamoru I let Usagi go and pushed her down on the couch.

Right by Little Mamoru almost on his lap.

Both sat still not moving an inch.

Mamoru still held his arm close to his body.

But he was ready to grab and hold Usagi if his father tried to get her.

"Next time you wait to show us. When we ask you."

Their father said looking at Usagi. She nodded yes.

Still looking straight at him.

The man then looked at Mamoru.

The boy finally looked back.

"Since you broke a rule, I'm locking your door for now on over the weekends. You will both be in this room before dinnertime on Fridays.

The door will be locked until one of us lets you out." Mamoru I said.

"For how long sir?" Usagi asked.

"The door will be locked until Monday mornings.

It will be locked for every weekend until I say other wise.

Don't bother telling your Mom's or Kenn.

I rule this house!" He said the last part slow.

He looked back at Mamoru. He was still holding his arm tight to his chest.

"If I catch you braking another rule, you will pay dearly."

He said as he looked at his son.

Mamoru nodded his head in understanding.

Their father then walked out of their room.

Usagi and Mamoru heard the door being locked.

They looked at each other.

Mamoru I smiled as he looked at the closed locked door.

He had wanted to lock the door before but didn't have a good enough reason to.

Now he wouldn't worry if his little girl saw them.

He didn't care that his son had.

The boy was 12 almost 13.

It was time for him to know what adults did.

He sometimes wondered if the boy was soft.

He knew Usagi hadn't seen because she had looked right at him the whole time.

Now with the doors locked Little Mamoru would be with Usagi all day and all night over the weekends.

It was only a matter of time till his son started to get hard.

Mamoru I throught as he lit his joint then walked back to the stairs then up smiling the whole way.

Usagi looked over at Mamoru as he continued to hold his arm.

The tears now falling.

"Is it broke?" She whispered.

"No just hurts really bad. Get me some pain pills and the arm sling please."

He said leaning back and closing his eyes.

Usagi got up and did what he asked.

She got him a drink and went back to him.

She gave him a pill and held the glass as he drank.

She sat the glass down then helped him put the sling on.

Mamoru sighed after it was on.

"I'm so sorry Mamochan. I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

Usagi whispered as she looked at him with tears falling from her eyes. "Hush my love. It's okay. It was my fault also. I knew the rule."

Mamoru said taking her hands.

"Come lay by me here." He said, as he laid back then sighed.

Usagi laid down by him on his good arm.

She held his other hand that was on his chest.

They were both silent for awhile.

"Mamochan, what were they doing?" She whispered.

Mamoru didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"I'll tell you when you're a little older. It had to do with sex."

He said as he pulled her closer. They were both silent for awhile. "Mamochan."

"Yes"

"What was that smoke smell? I've smelt it before at their parties."

"It was pot I think." Mamoru answered as he closed his eyes. "Oh." Usagi whispered.

They had both seen the after school specials on TV.

Usagi than reached and pulled the cover from the back of the couch down on them. They fell asleep and slept until dinnertime.

Mamoru had woken up before Usagi.

He looked at her and smiled. He had been dreaming about her.

He noticed his shorts wet in the front and felt his underwear wet also.

He got up slowly and went to change.

He walked out of the closet and saw Usagi looking in the fridge.

He went to her and together they made their dinner…

Yes, Mamoru remembered that day very well.

"Are you sure they didn't see you?" He asked Usagi again.

"I'm sure they didn't. Both our Dads had their eyes closed.

And your moms eyes were closed also." Usagi said.

"What about your mom?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi looked down and whispered, "She didn't see me."

"How do you know?" Mamoru asked looking at both eyes going back and forth.

"She had her mouth down on your mom between her legs."

Mamoru made her tell him everything that she saw.

Usagi did. He answered any and all of her questions the best he could.

He knew she didn't understand it all. She was only 9.

Mamoru then told some of what he had seen that one-day.

He then told her to not think about it and to never mention it to anyone but him. Usagi said okay.

He also told her to act as normal as she could when they were around their parents.

Usagi did.

That night in bed she laid on top of him.

Mamoru held her tight.

He was proud of how she acted at dinnertime with their parents.

"Mamochan." Usagi whispered.

She had given him that nickname sometime back.

When she had been learning to talk she couldn't pronounce his name fully.

"Yes?" Mamoru said softly.

"Would you ever share me with someone else or make me do something with another?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Never Usako. You're mine and only mine. I would never let anyone do that if I can stop it." He told her.

Usagi hugged him as he pulled her down and kissed her.

He rolled so she was under him.

Usagi hugged him closer as he went to her neck and left light kisses.

He kissed to her ear and whispered, "I love you and only you. I will never share you with another. You are mine."

Usagi and Mamoru looked into each other eyes.

Usagi hugged him as he rolled so they were on their sides facing each other. They fell asleep both smiling.

To be continued

7


	6. Chapter 6

Daddy Chapter 6

The next morning Mamoru woke up first.

His underwear was wet and sticky again.

He got up and changed wondering what it was.

He didn't think about it after Usagi got up.

They got ready for the day.

That evening they went and got into the tub.

Mamoru smiled as Usagi cleaned his chest and arms.

He looked down at her chest and slowly and gently rubbed it.

He noticed that her breasts were out even more.

He couldn't wait for them to get bigger so he could suck her nipples.

Right now he only kissed them.

Usagi hummed as she washed his chest.

She softly gasped when Mamoru pulled her close and he licked her right breast then started to suck it.

Putting the whole thing in his mouth.

Usagi moved her hands up to his hair.

She noticed that he had been touching her a lot more lately.

Mamoru licked over to her left one and sucked it.

He heard Usagi gasp again.

He pulled up after a few and smiled at her, but saw her looking down.

He looked down also.

His penis was hard standing out.

He watched Usagi put her right hand on it and slowly rub it.

Mamoru moaned as she did it.

He reached with his left hand and wrapped it around her hand and moved both hands.

Slowly at first. Usagi looked up at him.

He smiled as he looked at her. Usagi notice his eyes were a little glossy.

She looked down when she felt him move their hands faster.

Mamoru suddenly groaned outloud and then moved their hands off.

Usagi went wide-eyed when she saw what was on her fingers and his.

She looked at Mamoru as he sat back on a step and pulled her between his open legs.

They had both been on their knees in the shallow part of the tub.

"Are you okay Mamochan?" Usagi asked looking at him with concern.

He smiled at her then asked, "Do you know what just happed?"

"No. Not really."

She answered as she looked back at her fingers.

Mamoru suddenly washed his hand then hers.

He pulled her closer then said,

"I just came. That's what's been on the sheets in the morning these past few months."

He had read some books about it.

"Does that mean you're a man now?" she asked with her right eyebrow up.

Mamoru throught then said, "Yes. Kind of.

And after awhile you will do the same thing."

"Really?"

"Yes." He answered so sure of himself as he hugged her.

"It got so big." Usagi whispered as she hugged him back.

"Yes. That means it's full."

"How often will that happen?"

"I don't know. We will find out later." Mamoru answered.

He then moved her and they got out.

They got ready for bed and laid facing each other and talked more about his body and what was happening to it.

The next morning Mamoru woke up hard.

He rolled and laid on Usagi between her legs and kissed her after he pulled her gown off.

He kissed down to her breast.

He sucked both one at a time then slowly and gently moved his lower half on her.

Usagi felt him as he got harder.

Mamoru moaned and they both saw the front of his underwear get wet.

Mamoru got up to get dressed with Usagi following him.

Afterwards they ate breakfast then watched some TV.

When Mamoru got hard later in the day, he rubbed it as Usagi watch. She was fascinated by what was happening to his body. She didn't understand the feelings he was having but she was glad he was happy.

Afterwards they both smiled as she handed him some tissue to clean up.

Usagi then went to play while Mamoru read a book that Kenn had given to him.

That night they laid on a couch and kissed.

When he got hard Mamoru moved on her again.

This time they were naked.

But Mamoru would never even dream of putting it in her at this time.

He just laid it on her and moved.

Afterwards he would clean her stomach.

When he was done, they laid in each other's arms and watched a movie.

Mamoru loved having her is his arms and Usagi loved being held by him.

He made her feel safe and so loved.

Usagi fell asleep before he did.

Mamoru got up and dressed then got her redressed.

He then picked her up and carried her to bed and laid down by her.

The next day Sunday, went pretty much the same as Saturday.

Only this time they worked on their schoolwork and got their things ready for the week.

They also made sure their room was clean and spotless.  
Everything in its place.

Their father always checked on Monday mornings.

Time passed and the 2 children stayed alone in their room on the weekends locked up.

Sometimes one of their parents would let them out so they could go places with them.

When Mamoru I was in a really good mood he would let them out to play in the gardens or to swim. But mostly they stayed alone inside. They were happier alone.

During the school days they went like always.

After school Usagi was always at the arcade now, waiting by Motoki for Mamoru to come in.

She didn't want to be in the house without Mamoru any longer then she had to be.

When Mamoru would arrive, the two would share an ice cream and softly talk to each other. As they waited for their ride.

The only time they talked to one of the others was if Motoki was near and dragged them into the conversation.

And then only Mamoru would talk.

Usagi would sit quietly and look at him.

One day she glanced over at the four girls when she felt them staring at her. Usagi smiled at them.

She remembered how she told them one day, how they should all be best friends since they all liked the same things.

But today they each glared at her.

They then started to talk to each other.

Usagi looked away fast.

The four didn't like Usagi at all.

Yes she had been right about them being best friends.

But they hated her.

They each wondered who she was and why Mamoru kept her close.

He would only look at Usagi and give her his attention.

His eyes lit up each time he would look at her.

The only time he looked at one of the other girls was to answer a quick question about schoolwork.

And the look in his eyes, which were half closed, was dull, like he didn't know they existed.

Like he throught they were flies bothering him.

Mamoru kept Usagi almost on his lap every time.

Usagi would never talk to anyone else but her cousin or to Nephrite

after that day with the girls glaring at her.

Other boys tried one day to talk to her when she was alone and waiting.

But she wouldn't talk.

When Mamoru found out he glared at all of the guys.

Usagi was his! And no one else would ever get her or he would hurt them.

Mamoru throught to himself.

He then told the guys that if they tried to talk to her again he would tell his father.

The boys all stopped.

Their parents worked for Chiba Inc.

Since Motoki and the older boys were nice to him and Usagi, Mamoru did try to be friendly to the other 2 guys and the 4 girls and some others in his class.

But it didn't work or last long.

To be continued

4


	7. Chapter 7

Daddy

Chapter 7

Time passed and one day Mamoru invited everyone to his birthday party.

But no one went.

The older guys didn't because they throught they were too old.

The others didn't because the 2 guys and his classmates didn't like "The Little Prince."

And the girls didn't because they didn't want to without the guys.

They also knew Usagi would be there and they would have to be nice to her.

All of them also didn't think it would be fun.

Mamoru wasn't surprised that they didn't show up at his home.

He asked the driver to go by the arcade as the family rode in the limo.

Mamoru glared when he saw everyone in there.

He looked at Usagi after she took his hand.

They smiled at each other.

Mamoru I sat back and got to thinking as he looked at his son.

While at the new amusement park Mamoru and Usagi rode all of the rides more then once. The place had been closed just for them.

While they ate lunch, Little M told his parents that they should go and invite the kids from the orphanage that they had passed on the way there.

The parent's all smiled and Mamoru I and Kenn went and got the kids.

Mamoru I even had a local limo company pick the kids up.

Someone called the local news and they came out and did a report while all the kids had fun. Staying late into the night.

After talking to the reporter, Little M took Usagi and they went and waited for their parents in the limo.

As they all rode home Little M held Usagi's hand as she sat beside him hugging his right arm.

Her head resting on that shoulder.

She looked at her Mom who smiled at her as she then went and laid her head on Kenn's shoulder. Usagi smiled as she closed her eyes.

"Jr. Here." Mamoru I said as he held an envelope out for his son.

"Happy Birthday." He then said as Little M took it.

Little M sat back and slowly opened the envelope as Usagi sat up more.

He wondered what was in the envelope since he knew that the park was his gift.

Mamoru's eyes widen and he got a huge grin on his face.

He looked at his dad then went and hugged the man tightly.

Mamoru I hugged his son back and then let the boy go.

Mia smiled also. She was very glad that her husband was happy that night.

Little M went and sat back by Usagi and showed her the papers.

They were the deed to the Arcade that everyone hung out at.

He and Usagi were now the owners of it. Mamoru's name was first.

They were the owners but their father would still have someone take care of it.

Their father smiled even more knowing that his son was happy again.

He had seen the others in the arcade when they had driven by and he had seen Little M glare.

Personally he was glad that the kids his son invited didn't show up.

That weekend Mamoru and Usagi sent all of the kids from the orphanage thank you cards. They had all sent him homemade birthday cards.

Little M then had the arcade closed for 6 weeks.

None of the teen employees were paid during that time.

Mamoru I had workers go in to change the place around.

Making it nicer with newer games that were brought in.

Even the name was changed.

Mamoru and Usagi also didn't go to school during those weeks.

The whole family had gone on vacation to another country.

When the arcade opened back up Mamoru and Usagi went the second day.

When they walked in together everyone there looked at them.

They had all seen the report on TV that one-day.

Mamoru looked at them all then over at Motoki when he went up to them asking why Mamoru didn't tell them where his party had been held at.

He then told how they all would have went then.

Mamoru got mad.

He knew then that he and Usagi would never have any close friends.

They would only have each other.

Mamoru then yelled at everyone about missing his day.

That it was his day and no one else's.

Motoki yelled back and told him again that the two should have told them.

He shut up when Usagi told him that they didn't know.

It was a surprise from their parents and he should have at least shown up.

She said it so softly and sad that Motoki felt bad.

Motoki felt worse after she said that he was family.

Mamoru started yelling again telling how everyone should have just shown up at his house like he had told them to do.

He then said that when he tells them to do something that they had better do it.

He then said how he doesn't have to let them know what it is up front.

Motoki looked at him and told him that he was just a spoiled little brat who wanted his way. 

Mamoru got quiet and looked down.

Everyone there continued to look at him but Usagi.

She had stood by his side the whole time looking down.

The others in the place had looked between the two guys.

Mamoru looked up with a grin then said that yes he was.

He looked at Motoki and the other workers.

He walked toward a bathroom door then stopped and told them to watch out.

And that they had better stay in line at work.

He then walked in and waited by the door as he listened.

Everyone in the arcade looked at each other.

Each wondering what he meant.

They even asked each other.

Everyone had seen the sign on the door the weeks the place was closed that told there was a new owner.

They all throught that Mamoru I had sold the place.

They all looked over at Usagi as she said Motoki's name.

He looked down at her.

Usagi looked up at Motoki then said calmly that Mamoru was the new owner of the arcade. That he got it as a second birthday present.

Everyone looked at her each with their eyes wide and their mouths open even wider.

No one had ever heard of a child owning any business.

Mamoru came out right after she told the others.

Before any questions could be asked.

He knew that she told them.

They had talked on the way over to the arcade.

Mamoru took Usagi's hand and started to walk to the front doors.

He stopped at the door and turned and looked at the others.

He had an evil smile this time.

He then walked over to the street and they got back into the waiting limo.

Motoki got chills down his back.

He had seen that same smile on Mamoru I before.

The next day Motoki, Nephrite and Kunzite went to Mamoru and apologized.

Mamoru only looked at them.

He left the counter and went to a back room office.

The three looked at Usagi.

She looked at them then told them that Mamoru forgave them but to leave him alone.

She then got up and went to Mamoru.

They left the office soon after and went home.

The following morning Motoki and the two went and asked his Aunt if Mamoru really owned the arcade.

Mamoru I heard him as he walked into the den and said yes his son owned it.

He had been waiting for Motoki to show up.

Kuko smiled and walked out leaving them alone.

The three teens looked at Mamoru I as he sat down and smiled happily.

Mamoru I then told them his son owned a lot of things in town.

He also said that he would give him anything he wanted and asked for.

He looked at Motoki then said that after all, his son was a spoiled brat.

Motoki looked down fast.

The three left upset soon after.

They worried that Little M would fire them and close the place for good.

They all loved working there.

Motoki had hoped to be the manager when he got older.

He now really worried.

That day Mamoru went straight home after school since Usagi didn't want to be around the others.

The 2 went horseback riding on the new horse that Usagi had been given as an early birthday present.

The next day Usagi went to the arcade early and waited for Mamoru.

She didn't have to study with the teacher because he had to leave town for a family emergency. She was also ahead in her studies.

Usagi sat at the counter reading when the 3 older guys showed up.

They went to her and Motoki started to talk fast as the other 2 agreed with him.

All three were talking at once.

Usagi listened to them quietly while they talked about Mamoru and what they throught he would do.

Usagi smiled and told them that no they wouldn't be fired and that no the arcade wouldn't be closed for good since she liked to go there sometimes.

Kunzite asked how she knew for sure. He didn't believe her.

Usagi looked down as she blushed and said that she also owned the arcade.

She didn't know that the others heard her.

Everyone gasped out loud.

Usagi looked up at them all and blushed even more.

She saw Mamoru walk in and she got up and ran to him.

He caught her and hugged her closer.

She whispered that she told the others. He whispered back ok.

They had talked to night before about what they would do that day.

Mamoru let Usagi go and watched as she walked to the bathroom.

He then went and sat in the spot she had been at.

He finally looked at the others and said hi. He smiled big.

They all told him hello then each walked away.

None of them said anything else to him.

Usagi came out and went to Mamoru and let him put her on his lap so he could hold her close.

He rested his head on her shoulder.

Usagi pulled him closer to her body. She could tell he was upset and sad.

Mamoru looked at her and then mouthed, "Only us."

Usagi put his head back on her shoulder.

They only stayed for 10 minutes.

Kenn showed up to pick them up since he was on his way home early.

The four adults were going out of town for a trip so the 2 had to be home before the adults left.

Mamoru closed the bedroom door after his mom left out.

He heard his father lock the door.

Mamoru didn't worry about the door being locked. Kenn had given him a spare key sometime back so the two could get out if they needed to.

Usagi went to him and he hugged her tightly.

They walked to the closet and changed clothes.

Usagi put on a simple cotton dress while Mamoru put on some shorts and a tee shirt.

Usagi walked out of the closet and saw Mamoru on the balcony and went to him.

He had watched the limo drive off.

Mamoru wrapped his arms around her as she stood in front of him.

They stood there looking at the gardens as the sun went down.

After they ate Mamoru pulled Usagi's dress off and laid her in front of him on the couch.

He gave her soft kisses on her body.

He moved her to be under him and slowly moved his body on her.

He kept his shorts on and her panty.

Afterwards he took off what he had on then her panties.

He then rolled so she was on top of him.

Usagi laid her head on his stomach and laid between his open legs.

Mamoru covered them with the blanket from the couch.

He then ran his fingers through her hair as they watched the Friday night movie.

They both fell asleep where they were.

Usagi woke up at one time and went to the bathroom.

When she was done she went back to Mamoru.

He smiled and pulled her to sit beside him as they watched a little more TV.

Mamoru stood up after awhile turned the TV off then picked her up and carried her to their bed.

They soon went back to sleep.

The next day Usagi played while Mamoru sat at the computer and worked on a new program he had wanted to try.

Usagi went to the bathroom after awhile.

She started screaming and crying when she saw the blood on the tissue.

Mamoru got up and ran to the bathroom.

He ran to her and bent down in front of her and pulled her close to hold her as he asked what was wrong.

Usagi stopped screaming and only cried hard.

She gave Mamoru the tissue.

Mamoru looked and saw the blood.

He smiled and let her go to get her some clean panties and a small pad.

He had seen the blood on the panty.

He went back to her and took off the panty then put on the clean one with the pad.

He stood her up and pulled the panty up then pulled her dress down over her butt.

Mamoru then picked her up and carried her into the room and sat down in a chair and held her.

The whole time telling her she would be okay and to stop crying.

"Hush Usako its okay."

"No I'm going to die. I'm bleeding." She said as she looked at him.

Tears falling from her eyes.

"No you're not going to die little one." He said wiping her eyes as he smiled.

"Are you sure?" She asked softly.

"Yes Usako. You have started your period." Mamoru said.

Usagi looked at him with a confused look.

"What's that?" She asked looking even more confused.

Mamoru looked at her surprised.

"Didn't our moms ever tell you about it? What happens to you as you get older?"

He asked.

Usagi looked back at him and said,

"No. They never tell me anything but what they are going to buy or what they already got."

"Damn them." Mamoru said softly looking down as his head shook back and forth.

He then sighed and looked at her.

He hugged her then explained about her period and what it meant.

He answered her questions when she asked.

He told her he was surprised it came so early.

He told her how most girls got it at 13 or 14.

He then got up and went to the books and got her a book on what happens to their bodies as they grow.

Kenn had given the book awhile back telling him to come and ask him if there was any questions. His dad had even talked to him some.

Mamoru went back and gave the book to Usagi.

He held her while she read parts of it.

He helped her with the words she didn't know.

Afterwards Mamoru told her how he should have told her sooner.

He knew she had hair under her arms and more down between her legs.

He realized that her body was maturing fast.

Usagi still worried a little but she trusted him.

She hugged him and told him thanks for helping her.

Mamoru hugged her back.

He then let her go so she could play with her paper dolls.

Mamoru sat and watched her. He got upset with their moms for not telling Usagi the things that mothers should tell.

He realized that they had never told her anything.

For Usagi always went and asked him about everything.

Mamoru wondered if it was his fault it came so early by the sexual things that he did with her. Or if she was just an early bloomer.

When Usagi went to the bathroom later he went and showed her how to put the pad on.

That night in bed Mamoru told Usagi not to tell their parents since he felt that they wouldn't care.

Usagi said she wouldn't tell and rolled to be on his chest and arm.

Mamoru hugged her closer and they went to sleep.

As the months went by and Usagi and Mamoru never told the four adults about her body or even his. They kept it to themselves.

Mamoru would go to the store by the arcade and buy her pads when they needed them.

The four adults never did ask.

To be continued

7


	8. Chapter 8

Daddy

Chapter 8

Usagi and Mamoru walked into the arcade both smiling, one afternoon.

They didn't go to school that day.

Usagi ran to Motoki and gave him a hug.

He hugged her back.

She then showed him the big soft stuff black and white tiger in her arms.

Motoki smiled at her and whispered something in her ear.

Usagi said thank you then ran over to sit by Mamoru at the counter.

The only ones there at that time was Motoki, Nephrite and Kunzite.

The four girls, Jadeite and Zoisite walked in all together soon after.

They all noticed how dressed up Mamoru and Usagi looked.

They were wearing matching outfits.

The six each stood still and listened to Usagi.

That was the first time they had ever heard her talk so much.

"And then the baby monkey pulled his hair and yelled!"

Usagi said happily. The guys around her laughed.

Motoki smiled at his little cousin. He looked over at Mamoru.

He smiled back at him then they looked back at Usagi.

She had been telling Motoki and the other two guys about her and Mamoru's trip to the zoo and how the two got to hold some baby animals.

Usagi hugged her stuff tiger closer to her. Mamoru had picked it out for her. "So which baby did you like the most?" Nephrite asked as he smiled at her.

Usagi looked at him and said, "I liked the baby white tiger.  
He was so soft and playful. Just like a kitty.  
Oh Mamochan do you think we can get a kitty?" She looked over at Mamoru with her eyes shining.

Mamoru nodded his head yes as he smiled even more.

He loved when she was happy.

"Mamoru which one did you like?" Kunzite asked.

"They were all cool." Mamoru answered.

The 3 older guys grinned at him as he blushed and looked down.

"Oh! You should have seen the baby penguins!

We got to feed them. It was fun. And one climbed in my lap!"

Usagi said smiling even more as she clapped her hands and swung her legs back and forth.

The guys all smiled more. She made them each feel happy.

"Usagi. You need to grow up and act your age. Stop acting so stupid."

Rei suddenly said as she started to walk over to the group.

The 3 girls and 2 guys followed her.

"Yeah Usagi you act like a little girl." Ami said.

"And you should wear your hair in only one ponytail.

Two makes you look really young." Minako said.

"Yeah your hair looks stupid that way." Makoto said.

The other 3 agreed and got to talking about different hair styles.

They didn't see Usagi get tears and look down. But all of the guys had.

The four went wide-eyed at the looks on Mamoru and Motoki's faces.

They both glared at the girls.

"Motoki I'm going to use the phone in the office."

They all heard Mamoru say.

"Okay." Motoki answered.

Mamoru got up and took Usagi's free hand and they walked together.

He closed the office door and went to the phone to call home.

The limo had already left.

Mamoru then sat down and held Usagi.

He told her not to worry or think about what the girls said.

He told her how he loved her hair and her age.

Mamoru had never once thought about her being so much younger then him.

It never bothered him. To him, Usagi was his equal. His other half.

Usagi smiled and held him as she sat on his lap.

"You girls need to stop with her." Kunzite said looking at them all.

"Why they just told the truth. She was acting younger then all of us."

Makoto said. Jadeite and Zoisite and the other girls agreed with her.

"Girls. Guys. I never told you all. I throught you knew."

Motoki began then paused.

Everyone looked at him.

He looked at them each then said,

"You all don't know but Usagi is 5 years younger then Mamoru.

She is only 10. Turned 10 today. So she is acting her age."

He finished saying.

He saw all of them go wide eyed and the girls mouth's open wide.

He guessed that they must have throught that Usagi was Mamoru age or a year or 2 younger.

Motoki looked up and saw the limo.

He walked to the office to get the two.

He gave Usagi a gift wrapped box.  
Usagi smiled at him and told him thanks.

Mamoru held the box while Motoki gave her a hug and told her not to worry about the others.

Motoki then walked with them to the main doors and watched them get in the limo.

Motoki then turned to the others.

He had seen them looking at Usagi as they had walked out.

"You girls leave Usagi alone. She was always nice to you four.

But no more. You have gone too far!

Even if she was your age, she looks good with her hair like that!

Mamoru loves her hair in that style. That is why she wears it that way.

You all need to take a lesson from her on pleasing someone else besides yourselves!" Motoki said as he got madder.

He then turned and walked to the office fast.

Nephrite and Kunzite told them all to leave Usagi alone also.

They went and joined Motoki.

The others were all quiet. Each thinking. Minako and Makoto left early. They both liked the older guys and didn't want them mad at them.

When they got home Usagi walked up to their room looking down dragging the tiger behind her.

Mamoru looked with the box in his hands over at his father when he called his name. The man had watched them walk in.

Mamoru went and told the man what had happened with the girls.

Their father got mad. He would make the others pay.

He went and called Motoki who told him what he had said.

Mamoru I only said okay.

Mamoru kept Usagi away from the arcade for 3 weeks.

She didn't go and after school Mamoru went straight home.

They would have stayed gone longer but their moms made them go back. The 2 men only agreed to shut the women up.

Mamoru I only agreed because his son had told how he would hurt someone if they were to upset Usagi again. The man had chuckled and grinned.

When they did go back to the arcade the girls told Usagi sorry.

Their parents had yelled at them each telling that they had better do it.  
Mr. Chiba had gone to them each personally.

But Usagi wouldn't look at the girls at all.

Mamoru told the girls to stay away from her or else.

The four looked at him then walked away fast.  
They even left early since the older guys would barely talk to them.

Mamoru glared at them the whole time they were there before they each left.

The guys tried to talk to him but Mamoru wouldn't talk. Not even to Motoki.

Since it was Friday the 2 left early.

Everyone felt bad about everything.

After the weekend the girls again told Usagi sorry while Mamoru was in the bathroom.

She only looked down and whispered,

"Don't worry about it.

You all didn't know. Just please leave me alone."

The girls looked at her then walked back to their table.  
Each very glad that she answered them.  
Now they could let their parents know.

Mamoru came out to Usagi and sat by her.

They shared a banana split as they sat beside each other in a booth.

She told him about the girls and Mamoru told her good.

He hoped that now the girls would leave the two alone.

Usagi grabbed his hand and held it.

Mamoru looked in her eyes and held her hand tight.

After awhile Motoki went and sat by them and they talked about the up coming party that the two's Moms were going to be having.

Time went by and one afternoon at the arcade Mamoru took Usagi over to a new game that he wanted to try.

Everyone else sat by each other each lost in their own thoughts.

Now and then they looked over at Usagi.

It had been almost a year since Motoki told them about her.

Everyone that didn't know her real age had just throught she was small like Mamoru. They were all still shocked that she was younger.

Of course Mamoru and Usagi had both gotten taller but still not as tall as the others had yet.

Mamoru got up after a few minutes and went to get more coins, while Usagi played the game for him.

Motoki smiled as he watched Mamoru run, his hands full, then sat back down behind Usagi.

Mamoru pulled her closer to his front and put the coins in her lap.

They then played the game together both laughing softly at times.

"How old is Mamoru again?"

Nephrite asked Motoki as he also looked at the two.

The rest of them around looked at the two.

"He's almost 16." Motoki answered.

"Sometimes he acts like he's younger." Kunzite said looking at Motoki.

"Yes. He has always been like that.  
When they were younger he only had Usagi to play with.  
So he acts her age and sometimes she acts older." Motoki said.

"That's true. We've seen her." Jadeite said.

"Have you seen her school papers? She's smarter than Ami and Zoisite in some subjects." Makoto said.

Everyone looked at the two while Ami blushed and Zoisite looked down.

They all knew that the two were the top in their classes in most subjects.

"Yes and Usagi is only 10." Minako said.

"I still can't believe she's so young. She's more mature then most of us." Ami said softly as the others agreed.

"Well she is younger. But she does act older at times.

I remember going over last Christmas and Mamoru was excited about something. Usagi just sat there quietly watching him as she smiled and followed him with her eyes." Motoki then said.

"So who is in charge?" Rei asked.

"He is. Always has been always will be.

But he seems to ask for her opinion." Motoki said.

Everyone looked back at the two.

Mamoru got up and grabbed Usagi's free hand.

They then walked over to a different game. A driving game.

Away from everyone.

Mamoru had moved them since he had felt the others looking at him and Usagi.

He sat her in front of him between his legs and started the game.

Mamoru couldn't wait until he started driving for real.

Usagi moved a little so she could lay her head on his shoulder.

"He's very protective of her isn't he." Nephrite said.

"Yes." Motoki said smiling as he walked away.

"He acts like a big brother." Rei said as she looked down at the table.

"No. A big brother doesn't hug like he does." Kunzite then said.

Rei looked up at him.

The guys all agreed while the girls blushed.

After awhile Mamoru led Usagi back to the booth so they could drink their drinks.

After a few minutes the four guys went to the two and talked to them.

They were surprised that Mamoru let them.

Mamoru didn't care at that moment.

He was thinking about what car he wanted to ask his Dad for.

After a few minutes the girls joined. Again the guys were surprised.

Even the girls were.

Everyone but Mamoru and Usagi talked about a math test.

Ami admitted that she had missed a question.

They all looked at Usagi when she said softly that the answer had been a trick question. But she didn't tell the others that Mamoru had told her.

He had been the only one to get that answer correct.

Zoisite asked her how she knew.

Usagi then said to reread it over and she gave the correct answer.

Mamoru smiled at her as she smiled back.

They both knew that she had gotten the answer from his paper.

When they were at school she still copied him.

Only the teacher knew the truth.

The others did what Usagi said and noticed she was right.

Mamoru kept quiet. He wanted them to be in awe over Usagi.

The four girls then looked at her when she told them each how they should get with the four guys. Who they each should be with and why.

She told how she knew Motoki wasn't free.

Motoki agreed and only smiled as he stood behind Usagi's spot.

The girls blushed when they heard her.

Usagi put the girls with the guys they each liked right.

The four guys blushed while Motoki smiled even more and laughed.

After Usagi told them she and Mamoru went home.

Everyone was quiet after they left.

To be continued.

7


	9. Chapter 9

Daddy

Chapter 9

One afternoon Mamoru took Usagi horseback riding after school.

They didn't want to be at the arcade or in the house around their Moms who would complain.

Usagi rode in front of Mamoru sideways since she really didn't know how to ride alone.

He also liked to hold her in front of him.

They rode all around the property.

They came to a stream almost the size of a small river and saw their father.

He saw them and smiled.

Usagi ran to him and they hugged.

She then ran back to Mamoru.

Their father smiled and asked what they were doing.

He already knew since he had been following them.

Mamoru told him only riding around.

"Would you 2 like to see something?

Not even your Moms or Kenn have seen it. Only I know about it."

The man then said.

"Yes!" The 2 said at the same time.

Both of them wide eyed.

Mamoru I got on his horse and pulled Usagi up to sit in front of him.

He then took the reins from Little M and led the horses up the stream.

He talked to them telling about the land and showed different flowers and plants.

They came to a clear small lake with a hill that had a waterfall going into it.

The lake wasn't real large but bigger than a pond.

Little M and Usagi both gasped.

Their father only smiled.

It was so peaceful and beautiful there.

So many trees and flowers around.

Little M got down then helped Usagi down.

Their father got down and watched as the 2 looked around.

Mamoru I had found the place when he was younger.

He never told anyone about it or shown it to another until now.

Usagi picked flowers along the bank, while Little M looked at the water as he touched it now and then as he laid on his stomach on the soft grass.

"Do you two like this place?" Their father asked after awhile.

"Oh yes. It's so pretty." Usagi said running to him.

He caught her and held her close.

Little M went over to him also.

Their father pulled Mamoru to him and hugged both of his children close as they hugged him back.

"This pond here on the west side is yours. I give it to you both."

He then said as he let them both go.

"Really?" Little M asked with wide eyes.

"Yes son. I would give you anything I can."

His father said as he ruffled the boy's hair.

Little M smiled.

"Me too?" Usagi asked looking down.

Mamoru I moved her head up to look at him.

He then bent down to one knee and looked up into her eyes as his hands held her lower arms.

"Usagi you are my…. you are a daughter to me sweetie.

What I give to Jr. I give to you also. I always will." He said.

Usagi threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"Thank you sir." She said.

"Your welcome." Her father said as he frowned.

He didn't like how she didn't call him Daddy anymore.

She had stopped after she had turned 5.

She only called Kenn daddy.

Mamoru I would have to talk to her later alone.

Little M noticed his father frowning.

His father saw him and then smiled.

"Come on. Your Moms want us to go out to eat for dinner."

He said as he let Usagi go.

Usagi went to Little M.

He helped her up on the horse then got on.

They left with their father and went home.

That next day Usagi went running to her parent's room.

Usagi was happy. She just passed a test that was hard.

The teacher let her have the rest of the afternoon off.

Usagi had gotten a 100% on the test.

She looked into the room but only saw Mamoru I.

"Where's my Mommy and Daddy?" Usagi asked walking in.

Her real father smiled at her.

He was in a chair in a robe that was closed.

He put the joint he was smoking down and blew the smoke he had been holding in, away from Usagi.

"Your Mom is out with my wife and Kenn is in the shower.

What do you want?" He asked. Usagi had caught him off guard.

He knew he was high.

Usagi walked over to him and held her paper out for him.

He took it and looked.

"Oh Usagi I'm so proud of you."

He said as he pulled her closer and hugged her.

Usagi hugged him back.

He then sat her down on his right leg.

"Yes I'm very proud of you. You did great. This was a hard test."

He said.

Usagi hugged him again.

"Thank you Sir."

"Usagi I want you to call me Daddy." He said looking at her.

"But I have a daddy." She said as she looked at him.

Her real father grinned at her even more then said,

"Yes you do.

But you and Jr. have 2 mommies and 2 daddies in this house.

You always have."

"That's true I guess."

"Won't I be your daddy when you and Jr. marry?"

"Yes!" Usagi said hugging him again.

She couldn't wait to marry her Mamochan.

"Well now you call me Daddy also always. Nothing else."

"Okay Daddy." Usagi smiled at him.

He smiled back. They only sat there looking at each other.

"I love your eyes." He then said staring at her hard.

His head went forward a little then back.

He then chuckled softly to himself as he looked away.

"They look like yours and Mamochans some."

Usagi said making him look back at her.

Her real father smiled once again then said,

"But yours are prettier. Pretty eyes on a pretty girl."

"Thank you." Usagi said as her eyes closed.

She then kissed his cheek then hugged him again.

Mamoru I hugged her back and smiled as he closed his eyes.

"You're my little girl. Only mine." He then whispered.

Usagi opened her eyes.

"Hey M. what time is it?"

Kenn asked walking out with a towel wrapped about his waist.

He was rubbing his hair with another one.

"Daddy!" Usagi exclaimed then ran over to him.

She was suddenly very glad that the man she throught was her father joined them.

Kenn looked at her and smiled.

He caught her and hugged her.

He was glad he had a towel on still.

"Look Daddy! At my test." She said handing him the paper.

"Oh honey this is great." He said looking at her.

He then looked over at Mamoru, while Usagi looked at Kenn as she still smiled. She loved him so much.

Behind Little M, Kenn was 2nd in her heart.

He was her father after all.

Mamoru smiled big and pulled his robe back.

Kenn saw how hard he was.

He looked at Usagi fast as he moved a little so Usagi wouldn't look at Mamoru.

"Dear go to your room and wait for us.

We will go pick up Little M then go have dinner to celebrate."

He told her.

Usagi kissed his cheek then let him go.

"Okay! Bye Daddies!" She said then ran out.

"Your Daddy again finally?" Kenn asked smiling as he walked to Mamoru.

"Yes it's time. Now suck me before we go get Jr."

Mamoru answered as he reopened his robe and his legs.

Kenn smiled and got on his knees in front of him.

Mamoru took his daughter's test and smiled as Kenn worked on him.

Usagi suddenly stopped walking.

She had forgotten her test.

She had wanted to show Little M.

She ran back to the room.

She stopped at the half open door and looked in.

She was surprised that it was quiet.

She throught that the men would have been talking.

Usagi went wide-eyed and looked for a second.

She then ran to her room to wait.

Usagi sat down on the bed and held her rabbit.

She throught about Little M wishing he was there holding her.

She sat there for almost 20 minutes not moving.

Her body jumped when Kenn opened the door for her and called her name.

Usagi gently placed the rabbit down then went to him and let him take her hand.

She remembered Little M telling her to act normal.

She looked down as they walked to the limo.

Usagi got in and sat across from the two as they rode to get Little M.

She looked out the window the whole way to the school as the two men talked.

She did notice once that Mamoru I looked at her a lot as he smiled.

Little M saw the limo and his father standing by it after school.

He walked over fast then got in.

His father got in and saw Usagi on Mamoru's lap.

They were hugging.

Little M asked how her day went and Usagi told him.

When she started to tell about her test, their father interrupted her and said, "Usagi, here is your test. You left it in your parents room."

Usagi looked at him then took the test.

She blushed the whole time.

"Thank you." She whispered looking down.

"Your welcome. Next time come back for it." He said smiling even more. Usagi only nodded her head and blushed.

She wouldn't look at him again.

She had the feeling that he had seen her. He had.

Little M took the test and told her how happy he was.

Usagi hugged him again tighter.

Little M could tell that something was wrong with her.

He knew that she would tell him later.

He noticed both the men smiling at them.

His dad more than Kenn.

They picked up the women and they all went out to dinner.

During dinner Kuko and Mia both complained about Usagi calling Mamoru I daddy.

They said it wasn't fair to Kenn.

Mamoru I looked right at them and said that for now on Usagi would call him Daddy also and nothing else.

The two women got very silent. Both looked down.

They had heard that warning tone in his voice before.

Mamoru I looked across the table at Kenn.

Kenn looked to his right at the women then back at Mamoru I and smiled.

They all looked at Little M when he said that he and Usagi would call Kenn "Dad" and then Mamoru I "Daddy".

Both men smiled more while their wives agreed and said it was only fair.

Little M then looked at Usagi who was on his right side.

The two smiled at each other.

Both glad that all four parents were happy.

After dinner and arriving home, Usagi and Mamoru went to their bathroom and got ready for bed.

Usagi whispered and told him about what she had seen.

Mamoru held her hands and told her not to think about it.

He had told her before that the fathers were lovers.

To them it was nature.

They throught all parents had a lover of some kind.

Mamoru then told her how he throught that his father loved Kenn more than his mom.

Usagi didn't say anything.

They both then brushed their teeth.

She looked at his eyes in the mirror the whole time.

"Mamochan." She said after she rinsed her mouth.

"Yes"

"Did you know we have the same eyes. Well almost."

She then said as she looked back at him.

Mamoru looked at her in the mirror.

He had noticed it a long time ago.

He stayed silent for awhile.

He finished brushing then said, "Yes. But yours are prettier.

Your eyelashes are longer then mine."

"Daddy said that they were prettier also."

She answered back as she turned and wiped her mouth.

Usagi then told him how his father wanted her to call him daddy.

Mamoru told her to always do what his father said.

Usagi told him she would.

She then wrapped her arms around his waist.

Mamoru smiled and rubbed her back.

Later as Usagi slept, Mamoru looked and studied her face.

He suddenly shook his head no fast then laid down, pulled her closer and went to sleep.

To be continued.

7


	10. Chapter 10

Daddy Chapter 10

A few days later at the arcade Mamoru smiled at Usagi as she ran to the bathroom.

He picked up his glass and took a drink.

Mamoru chuckled when he realized how they always ran away and then ran back to each other.

They couldn't stand to be apart.

Mamoru looked and noticed the girls looking at him.

They each wondered if he would ask them out on a date since Usagi was younger.

No one wanted a little girl.

They would tell each other.

Mamoru paid them no mind.

He was use to them looking at him.

He looked up and over and looked at them.

The four each blushed and looked at each other as they each giggled.

"Hey Mamoru. Which one of them do you like?" Jadeite asked smiling.

Mamoru raised an eyebrow as he looked at him.

He was sitting by Zoisite.

They had been doing their homework and checking the girls out now and then.

They were both upset since the girls always talked about Mamoru.

Mamoru noticed that Jadeite had been loud so the girls heard.

"None of them. You can have them." Mamoru then said.

"You don't like girls?" Zoisite asked.

He and some of the other guys had wondered if Mamoru liked guys.

Mamoru looked right at him and said, "Yes I like girls."

"Yeah! You like them young. Really young."

Jadeite said as he then laughed.

The others all laughed.

Motoki sat back smiling.

He knew that the others didn't know about the two and what their parents wanted.

He wasn't going to say anything.

He didn't want Mamoru to tell his Dad that he was in the two's business.

Mamoru smiled and said, "Yes."

He then looked back down.

"He doesn't like Usagi that way. He acts more like a big brother."

Makoto said smiling as she and the other three joined the guys.

Mamoru made a fist under the table but kept looking down.

"Yeah with the way he acts with her by not letting others get close to her.

He does act like a brother." Rei said as she sat down by Jadeite.

"They both have blue eyes." Minako said.

Mamoru closed his eyes tight.

"Lots of people have blue eyes Minako." Ami told her.

Mamoru looked up and saw Usagi standing by him after she touched his left arm.

She was looking down.

Usagi looked at him as he took her right hand.

"Are you ready to go?" Mamoru asked with a small smile.

"Yes." Usagi told him.

"Go and call home." Mamoru then told her as he let her hand go.

Usagi walked away going to the office.

"See I told you. He likes them young." Jadeite said.

Mamoru stood up but didn't look at any of them as he got his bag.

He then said, "I love Usagi and only her. I do not care about her age.

I never have and I never will."

He than walked to the office and closed the door partway so he could hear the others.

Usagi went to him and he pulled her into his arms.

They both listened to the others making fun of him and her because of her age.

Usagi got upset with them.

Mamoru got mad since some kept saying he was a big brother and at Minako since she wouldn't shut up about blue eyes.

When the limo arrived Motoki got them and they left.

As they walked out Mamoru looked down.

Mamoru held Usagi on his lap on the way home and told her he liked how she was younger.

He told how he was glad that he could remember the day she was born.

That had been one of the happiest days of his life.

Usagi smiled at him then gave him kiss on the lips, which made Mamoru very happy.

That evening after they did their homework, Mamoru went to see his father.

He found him in the library in a very good mood.

"Father."

"Son."

"Can I get something?" Little M asked walking into the room.

"I'll give you everything. What do you want now?"

His father asked sitting down on a chair.

Little M walked to him and stood in front of him.

"I would like to get some contacts."

"Why you don't need them. They won't work like your reading glasses."

"I know. I just want some of those new colored ones."

"Why you have nice eyes. Like mine. Like Usagi's. A beautiful blue."

His father said smiling.

Mamoru only looked at him.

He didn't say anything.

He had that feeling again.

"Yes I love her eyes." His father said grinning.

"I do too." Little M said softly.

He then looked down.

"So what color do you want your eyes?" His father asked.

"Just a darker blue. Please Daddy. I'll do anything. And anyways you always said that you'd give me anything." Little M said as he got on his knees in front of his father.

He laid his head on his father's knees.

Mamoru I smiled down at his son and rubbed his head.

"I will take you tomorrow personally. But you can never wear them around here. Do you understand?"

"Oh yes sir! Thank you." Little M said as he leaned up and hugged his father.

His father hugged him back.

"Go to bed. I'll see you in the morning. And give Usagi a kiss from me.

I do think of her like a daughter…. My own daughter." His father then said with a smile.

Little M only said okay then left out of the room.

Now he knew for sure that Usagi was his sister.

He had figured it out sometime back.

He remembered seeing his father with Kuko.

Mamoru ran up the stairs and into his room.

Usagi was up watching TV as she waited for him.

Mamoru went and sat beside her and told her about how he was going to get some contacts.

He didn't say anything else.

He knew she didn't know the truth.

He also knew that she loved Kenn.

Usagi only said that it was nice.

She smiled and started to kiss him as they sat there.

Mamoru kissed her back.

The next day Mamoru went with his father to get the contacts.

His father told him again to never wear them around the house.

And if he ever saw them on then Mamoru would pay.

Mamoru told his father okay.

Mamoru I smiled at his first born as they rode home.

He wondered why the boy wanted the contacts.

He wondered if his son had guessed the truth about Usagi.

He knew his son was smart for his age.

But he didn't know, since Little M didn't say or ask any questions.

Since his son didn't say anything he didn't.

Mamoru I would play along with him.

When they got home Mamoru went to his room to practice putting the contacts on, while Usagi went to their father.

She still went and spent 2 hours alone with him.

She would sit on his lap and tell him about her day.

How her lessons were going and other things.

She never told him anything personal.

Yes he was named Mamoru but he wasn't her Mamochan.

Mamoru I was happier now that she called him Daddy every time.

The next day after school Mamoru sat alone waiting for the limo.

Usagi had gone with Kenn to get some medicine since she had a slight fever.

She had spent the whole day with him.

Some at the arcade noticed Mamoru's eyes.

They had noticed them at school but didn't ask there.  
When asked at the arcade, Mamoru smiled and then said that his eyes have always been dark blue they just never looked.

He then looked down.

He looked up and over at Kenn when he called for him.

Mamoru went to the man fast and they got into Kenn's brand new expense sports car.

A one of a kind.

Mamoru got in and put Usagi on his lap.

She had been waiting in the car.

The guy's back at the arcade all loved how the car looked and wanted to ask Mamoru more about it.

They asked Motoki where Mamoru lived.

Motoki told them and told how no one could get on the enclosed fenced land without permission.

You had to go through a guard shack.

Everyone was shocked.

They knew that Mamoru had money but never realized how much until then.

Motoki then left since his shift was over.

Nephrite and Kunzite told them all about the parts of the house that they had seen that time when they went with Motoki.

Making the others wish that they could see it also.

They all went back on Saturday hoping Mamoru would show up.

They asked Motoki if Mamoru would show up and Motoki told how he didn't know.

That was his first Saturday working.

The place just started being open on Saturday about 2 months ago.

He wondered where the two were.

On Monday the guys made the girls ask Usagi to be invited over.

They did.

But Usagi said to ask Mamoru.

When he showed up they asked him.

Mamoru told them that they couldn't over the weekends and he would have to ask.

But he didn't. He didn't want them over.

The following week Motoki asked Usagi why no one could go on the weekend and where the two were.

Motoki told how he was surprised that he never saw them.

Usagi said softly that Mamoru and her were in their room on the weekends.

But she wouldn't say more.

She even got up and went to the office to wait for Mamoru.

When Mamoru showed up Motoki told him where Usagi was.

He also asked why they were in the room on the weekends.

Mamoru asked him what Usagi had said.

Motoki told him.

Mamoru only walked away when Motoki finished telling.

Motoki followed him and closed the door.

He then asked the two again.

He could tell that something was wrong.

Mamoru at first wouldn't say anything.

But he then told him that they were locked up in the room on the weekends because they had gotten into trouble.

He only told so Motoki wouldn't ask again or bother Usagi.

Motoki didn't ask any more questions.

He knew how Mamoru I could get.

The two then left.

Motoki left the office after they left.

He didn't say anything to the others.

He also never asked the two anything personal again.

Motoki was glad that Mamoru had started to let him get a little closer to the two.

He knew Mamoru only did it for Usagi since he was her cousin.

The following few days while he was at school, Mamoru heard the girls all talking about him even more.

They didn't know he heard them.

They each told how they didn't believe Mamoru liked Usagi like he would one of them.

When a few of them kept saying that he was her brother,

Mamoru glared and thought about what he could do to get them to stop thinking that he didn't love Usagi and that he was her brother.

He didn't want anyone but Usagi to love him.

Usagi was the only one he trusted.

The only one who knew how it was for them.

To be continued.

6


	11. Chapter 11

Daddy Chapter 11

That next day after hearing the girls at the school, Mamoru sat holding Usagi on his lap at the arcade.

He held her very close to his body.

To the others it looked like he was flirting with her.

And he was.

Mamoru sat where he knew everyone would see them.

Usagi only blushed and giggled as he whispered in her ear and ran his left hand on her leg and the other one on her back.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you when we get home?"

He whispered in her ear. Usagi shook her head no.

"I'm going to take you into the bathroom and take off all of your clothes and each time a piece is off, I'm going to kiss you on that body part."

Mamoru whispered then licked her ear.

Usagi giggled and held him.

"And after all your clothes are off, I'll take mine off fast and pick you up and put you in the warm water on my lap. Then I'll kiss you up and down your body licking it like a cat would. Then after I get hard I will beg you to help me rub it."

He then whispered and pulled back so they could look at each other.

Mamoru smiled when he saw her blushing.

Usagi hugged him closer.

She was surprised by what he was saying and doing to her there in front of the others.

Mamoru looked at the others as he held her close to his body.

He smiled at Motoki who smiled back.

The girls all acted like they didn't see them and the 2 older guys chuckled at the looks on Jadeite and Zoisite faces. Even some of the other guys around.

Mamoru moved Usagi off then stood up and took her hand.

He led her to the back office and pulled her back into his arms.

Usagi looked at him then down.

Mamoru turned her head back to him then bent his head down and kissed her gently on the lips as his hands went slowly around her body to pull her closer.

Usagi put her hands on his shoulders and stood on her tiptoes as she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

Mamoru then picked her up so her legs were around his middle.

He slowly backed her up as he then slowly closed the door so the others couldn't see them anymore.

He kissed her as he sat down in a chair with her legs still around him.

"Usako let me go a little." Mamoru said as he pulled her arms from around him.

Usagi blushed and looked down.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I just want to open your shirt."

"Here?" She asked looking at his hands.

She looked at the closed door then back at him.

"Yes we have about 10 minutes and we are staying in here until the limo comes.

Motoki knows to keep the others away or else I'll tell Daddy."

Mamoru answered as he opened her blouse then moved her bra over and started to kiss her chest.

Usagi smiled at him and watched him.

She felt him getting hard.

"Mamochan you're hard." She whispered.

"I know. But I'll wait until we get home. I told you what I wanted to do."

He said before going to her left breast and putting his mouth on it.

Usagi smiled and rubbed his head.

Mamoru suddenly moved his left hand that was on her back up to her head and pulled her back then gave her a deep kiss on the lips.

His right hand played with her breast.

Mamoru knew very well that the others would be talking about him and her.

And he wanted them too.

After the kiss Mamoru let her go then fixed her bra and blouse.

While she fixed his hair.

He moved her then stood up and took her hand.

They then walked to the door and he slowly opened it just a little and looked out.

They heard Motoki laughing and he saw the girls all upset.

Mamoru smiled.

They were mad because Motoki wouldn't let them go to the office.

Mamoru saw Motoki walk to the front doors then saw their father walking in with Kenn.

Mamoru opened the door fully and the two walked out.

Usagi saw Kenn then went running to him as she said Daddy.

He caught her and they hugged.

He even kissed her cheek after she kissed his.

Mamoru smiled along with his father.

Usagi then hugged Mamoru I as he hugged her back.

When he let her go she ran outside and ran to the limo and got in.

Their moms were both waiting.

Mamoru walked over to his father and Kenn.

Kenn was asking Motoki if he was sure he didn't want to go with them.

Motoki smiled and said no maybe next time.

Kenn said okay then left out followed by Mamoru and his father.

They got into the limo and left.

Motoki told the others how they were all going to their island for a vacation.

Everyone was surprised.

The girls all got to talking about how handsome the 2 fathers were.

The guys glared until Motoki pulled out a picture of his Aunt and Mamoru's mom.

They all whistled making the girls glare.

They then started complaining again about Mamoru.

"Usagi is just to young to be kissed like that." Ami said looking at Minako who nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes Mamoru shouldn't be holding her so close." Rei said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Who knows what he did to her in that room." Minako said as her head shook back and forth.

"You know what? I bet he forces her to do things. Remember how she looked down and he turned her head to him." Makoto then said as she made a fist with her right hand then hit her left palm.

The girls all nodded their heads.

They each would never admit to it, but they did like Usagi.

"You four act like you're jealous." Zoisite said making the girls all look at him fast each blushing.

Motoki smiled as he noticed the guys all glare at the girls.

The girls had been jealous.

"Girls stop. Mamoru can do anything he wants with Usagi and I mean anything." Motoki then said.

"Why is that?" Jadeite asked the older guy.

Motoki smiled then said, "Because they will marry later since their parents want them too. Mamoru will marry no one else. So give up on him girls."

Everyone looked at him.

The girls went wide-eyed as the guys smiled.

They liked knowing that Mamoru was taken.

Less competition.

"How can they marry? I still think that they are brother and sister. He protects her like one." Ami then said. Rei agreed with her.

Nephrite laughed then said, "He is not her brother."

"Yeah with the way he was kissing her…. That wasn't a brotherly kiss.

It was too romantic." Zoisite said.

Kunzite chuckled then said, "I'm glad to see him kiss her like that.

I was starting to wonder if he was well… soft."

Motoki and Nephrite both laughed with him.

"Dang they own an island?" Minako suddenly asked as she looked at Motoki.

She wanted to change the subject.

"Oh yes. They own lots of stuff besides this arcade.

His father is very rich. So is hers. You all don't know half of it. I told you they live in that big house outside of town on the hill. With lots of land around it." Motoki then said.

He then looked at Nephrite and Kunzite and said, "You two only saw a tiny bit of the house."

"Yeah that place was nice. Well the parts we saw." Nephrite said as Kunzite agreed with him.

"Oh you should see the bed room. Takes up half the 2nd floor." Motoki then said.

The 4 girls and 4 guys then started talking about wanting to see the place again.

Motoki told them he would see what he could do.

He knew Mamoru wouldn't ask.

After they came back from their 3-week vacation, the girls asked Usagi suddenly to be their friend.

They were also very nice to her.

Usagi didn't say anything to them as she looked at them.

She told Mamoru who in turn told the girls no never.

Mamoru would never let anyone get close to her or to him.

Mamoru then told how he knew that they and the guys only wanted to be friends with them now because they had lots of stuff and to see their home.

He had heard the guys talking.

The girls were all quiet.

Mamoru then took Usagi back with him and called for the limo.

After the two left the girls got to complaining.

They stopped when Motoki told them that his Aunt said that he could bring them all over on Thursday afternoon.

Mamoru I had given permission.

He wanted to see how his children acted with the others.

On Thursday Motoki took the four guys and four girls with him over to the house.

After showing some of the yards they found Mamoru and Usagi inside at the indoor pool playing around.

Both of them were shocked since they didn't know the others were coming.

Mamoru wouldn't look at any of them as he got out then helped Usagi out.

He had the contacts out.

The four guys all smiled even more when they saw Usagi's body in her swimsuit.

They didn't know she was developing so well.

They also didn't know that Mamoru I had seen them checking her out.

He glared at them.

He saw how Mamoru wouldn't look at any of them also.

He watched as Mamoru and Usagi ran up to their room and closed the door fast.

Kenn and the women showed up and told Motoki and the group to go swimming.

Motoki told them how they didn't have anything.

Kuko told them to come over next Thursday and to swim then.

The group all said thank you while Motoki said he would.

The women then went in and up to their rooms.

Kenn looked at Mamoru I who only looked at him then turned and went back to his office.

Kenn told the others bye then followed Mamoru in.

Motoki looked at the others then told them to come on.

Makoto stopped him and told how he hadn't shown Mamoru's or Usagi's rooms.

Motoki smiled then told them to follow him as he led them to the 2nd floor.

Mamoru who had ran into the bathroom and put the contacts in, stood by the main door praying his father wouldn't come in.

A few minutes later he heard the knock and sighed.

He knew it wasn't his father for the man never knocked.

Mamoru looked at Usagi as she sat on the bed in the middle.

He then slowly opened the door.

Motoki smiled at him then led the others in.

Mamoru stood by the open door holding the doorknob.

While Usagi sat very still on the bed while Motoki showed their room.

The others were shocked by the size of the room and all that was in it.

After they left Mamoru ran to the bathroom to get the contacts out while Usagi ran out of the room to see if the others had left.

She than ran back up to the room.

She didn't see their father watching her.

He throught Usagi looked nervous.

He noticed her hiding from the others.

He wondered what was up.

He looked over at Motoki as he heard him tell about how the room was both Mamoru and Usagi's.

One of the girls had asked where Mamoru's room was.

They had all throught that the room was Usagi's after they had seen the dollhouse and the dolls.

Mamoru I noticed the looks on the girl's faces when they were told.

He could tell that they all liked his son and could tell that they were nosy.

Now he knew why Little M wanted the contacts.

He had been right about his son knowing the truth.

Mamoru I wondered if the girls were the types who would use someone for their money.

"Women only want your money Boy! That Bitch did! Women are nothing but Bitches and Whores! All of them! Don't let them get in Boy! Anyone!

Those whores you and Kenn just met will use you boys trust me I know! Don't you marry them while I'm alive! No whore is going to get my money! Your bitch mother tried but I stopped her. Yes she tried to buy that dress but Ha! I stopped that bitch!"

The older man said then laughed until he started to choke and cough.

Kenn sat with his head down as he looked down at the floor.

His folded hands between his closed legs.

Mamoru stood by his fathers deathbed and only said, "Yes Father."

Mamoru I suddenly remembered his Dad.

He looked at Kenn after he touched his arm.

Mamoru I pulled Kenn into his arms and held him.

The next week when the others showed up Kenn greeted them and then took them on a tour of the whole house.

Leaving the 2nd floor for last.

Mamoru I had told Kenn to show them the house the night before when they had talked.

When they went to the 2nd floor they all heard Mamoru I telling Little M and Usagi that they had to stay in their room.

Little M told his father okay and closed the door that was already locked.

Mamoru I then walked past the others and went down into his office acting like he was upset.

He wasn't going to let the others close to what was his.

Kenn lead the others to the indoor pool and told them all to enjoy themselves.

They would have gone to the outdoor pool but it was closed for the winter.

Kenn then went to Mamoru I and they both started to drink and talk.

Both men had agreed not to let Little M and Usagi near the others.

They both didn't like the guys looking and checking Usagi out.

Little M and Usagi were both happy to stay in their room.

They didn't like to be around the others.

They went and played naked in their tub.

The only one who was upset was Motoki.

He asked his Uncle why Usagi had to stay in the room also, Kenn only said that she had to.

He wouldn't say anything else and Motoki didn't push it.

When Mia and Kuko showed up they both got upset with Mamoru I since he wouldn't let the kids out.

He wouldn't tell how he didn't want the guys checking Usagi out or the girls doing the same to Little M.

He knew that the two had hoped that the kids would meet another.

Mamoru I would never let that happen.

The two women both left saying they were staying at a weekend resort which made Mamoru I very happy.

He wasn't in the mood for them at that time.

The two showed up later that night after everyone was gone and Usagi and Little M were sound asleep.

Kuko and Mia both told Mamoru I how sorry they were.

They had both worried that he would make them pay later.

He only smiled and sat on the bed waiting for them to both get naked and then join him.

Kenn sat in his chair smiling with his hands behind his head and waited to watch the women make his best friend happy.

To be continued.

7


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning** some mention of sex in this chapter.

And yes they will do more later.

They are in love and have grown up being told that they will marry.

LOVE is a very powerful feeling.

Again thanks for the reviews and for reading.

Daddy

Chapter 12

That next morning, Kenn went and unlocked Mamoru and Usagi's door. Mamoru I was in a great mood and had told Kenn to do it.

Mamoru and Usagi got up and dressed then after eating brunch with their parents they went to their lake.

Mamoru and Usagi laid on the soft grass watching the waterfall gently into the water.

They had been there for over six hours.

It was starting to get very cold out.

Winter would be arriving very soon.

Usagi watched the horse eat a few feet away.

"Mamochan I think it's going to snow tonight." Usagi said looking at him. He was on her right side.

Mamoru grabbed her and pulled her into his arms making Usagi giggle as he moved and laid his head on her chest then wrapped his arms around her back.

"It just might little one." He said. Mamoru then sighed.

He hoped it would snow.

Then they could light the fire in their fireplace.

Usagi wrapped her legs around his and rested her arms on his back.

"Usako are you happy?"

"Yes. Very happy."

"Do you ever wish you had a sister?"

"No."

"How about…..a brother?" Mamoru asked in a soft voice.

He had been thinking about them being siblings.

Even more after he had to do a report in class on family history.

On his Mamoru wrote that no he had no siblings.

He had listed his parents and Kenn and Kuko on the report with Usagi.

He listed that he had four parents.

When asked who Usagi was, Mamoru said that she was his future wife.

Mamoru had even tried to think of her as a sister at times but it wasn't working.

He had fallen in love with her a long time ago.

Before he had guessed because of their eyes.

He knew for sure after his talk with his father about the contacts and the way the man had acted.

"No Mamochan." Usagi said.

"Are you sure?" He whispered.

"Mamoru I only want you. You are my brother." Usagi said softly.

Mamoru moved and looked down at her fast.

She looked back then smiled and said, "Well your like a brother at times when we play games. But soon you'll be my husband."

Mamoru smiled at her. He throught for a second that she knew.

"So what am I now?" He then asked

"You're my best friend and boyfriend right now."

"What about tonight?"

Usagi looked away thinking.

"How about I be your lover?" He asked with a silly grin after she looked at him.

"Okay." Usagi then said as she pulled him down to hug him.

Mamoru hugged her back.

"I'll always love you Usagi." He said into her ear.

"I'll always love you too Mamoru." Usagi answered.

Mamoru then moved and stood up.

He pulled her up then walked with her to the horse.

He got on then pulled Usagi up to be in front of him.

Usagi held him as they rode home.

As they rode the snow started to fall heavily.

Halfway home their father met them.

"I was getting worried. It's getting dark." He said looking at the two.

Usagi reached for him.

He picked her up and put her in front of him smiling.

Usagi had started to go to him when he started to get upset.

It seemed to make him happy. Usagi hugged him as he hugged her back.

Little M smiled. He knew what she did.

He knew she didn't like to see him in trouble.

Because he got hurt when they were in any trouble.

"I'm sorry. I was watching the water." Usagi said as she looked down.

Her real father only smiled then said,

"Let's go home you two. Jr. light the fire tonight. It'll snow all weekend.

"All right." Little M answered as he rode next to the two.

They arrived home and their father walked them up to their room.

He told them good night then locked the door. It was Friday.

Mamoru went and started a fire while Usagi hung up their coats.

That night they slept holding each other in front of the fire.

The next day their father went and got them.

They played in the snow for hours. Kenn joined them later.

They tried to get Mia and Kuko to join but the two said no.

They only watched.

After playing all afternoon everyone went in.

Mamoru and Usagi went up to their room then undressed and got into their tub.

Kenn had told them that it was a fast way for them to warm up.

Mamoru held Usagi in his arms as they warmed up.

After they got out they sat in front of the fire and drank hot chocolate.

Usagi then went and colored while Mamoru played with his racecar set.

They heard the lock turn.

They just kept doing what they were doing until dinner.

They ate a big dinner since they had forgotten to eat lunch.

After eating and then cleaning up Usagi turned on some music to dance too.

They danced for a long time.

Mamoru then slowly kissed her then picked her up so her legs were wrapped around him and walked to one of the sofas.

He let her go after laying her down then took off all of his clothes then hers. He then laid on her.

Afterwards he cleaned them then turned so she was laying on him halfway.

"Mamochan did you ever want a brother or sister?"

Usagi asked looking at him.

He looked at her and rubbed her face going up to her hair.

"I was very lonely before you came. I remember asking why I didn't have a sibling. My mom told me how after me she couldn't have anymore." Mamoru said then paused.

"One day our…dads told me not to worry, that we would soon have a baby in the house. I was so happy. I knew you were a girl and I knew I would love you always. And I do." He then said.

He looked at Usagi then said, "I only want you. My 5th year birthday present."

Usagi smiled then gave him a kiss then laid on his arm and went to sleep.

Mamoru covered them and watched the fire.

He throught about how much he loved her. He fell asleep soon after.

Later that night he woke up and carried her to the bed.

As he laid her down Usagi hugged him tight and whispered, "Make love to me Mamochan. Show me you're not my brother."

Mamoru looked at her. She was half-asleep.

Mamoru then laid fully on top of her and started to kiss her.

He got hard and moved on her. Usagi held him tight to her body.

When he was done he whispered in her ear, "Don't ever think about me as a brother. I am your best friend, your lover and soon your husband."

Usagi only pulled him closer and smiled.

"I'll love you no matter what. For the rest of my life." He whispered holding her tight.

"Me too." Usagi whispered.

They fell back asleep holding onto each other.

The next morning at breakfast Mamoru asked her if she remembered the night before in the bed.

Usagi said yes.

He asked why she said what she did about him being a brother.

Usagi looked at him for a minute then said how she had a dream that he was her brother.

Mamoru smiled then said that it was probably because of their talked.

Usagi smiled and agreed.

Time flew by and soon Mamoru had his 16th birthday.

His father took him out alone that morning.

The two were silent as they rode.

Little M really wanted to ask where they were going but he didn't.

He knew not to ask questions.

After the limo stopped Mamoru followed his dad as the man got out.

The driver then got back in and drove off.

Little M looked and noticed they were at a car dealership.

The best in town.

His father let the owner shake their hands then showed them around so they could see all of the new sports cars.

Little M stayed silent the whole time.

Mamoru I smiled then suddenly asked Little M what color he wanted.

Little M looked at him and smiled big. His eyes shining.

He then said he wanted a red one.

Mamoru I smiled back then told the owner.

The man then ran off with his workers.

The two waited no more then 5 minutes and the owner showed up with Little M's birthday present.

Mamoru got into the passenger side while his dad got into the driver's side. The man then drove home.

His dad told Mamoru that now he could drive to school or where ever he wanted.

Little M sat in silence.  
He was too happy for words. He got the car he had wanted.

Before going home his dad showed him a dirt road that went to the lake.

He told the boy to bring Usagi to it later.

Little M said he would.

After arriving at the house Mamoru I handed the keys to his son.

He smiled at Usagi as she ran to Little M.

The two hugged then looked at their father as he told them to be home before ten. Little M grinned even more.

Their father watched as Little M helped Usagi in then got in, adjusted everything then drove off.

Mamoru drove them to the arcade so he could show off his car.

He made Usagi stay in the car the whole time while the guys all checked the car out. Even the girls looked.

Usagi sat and heard the girls all talk softly about how they wished Mamoru would date one of them since Usagi was younger and they were closer to his age. They all throught they could give him what Usagi couldn't.

Afterwards Mamoru drove home.

As he drove Mamoru noticed that Usagi was quiet.

He looked over at her and smiled.

Usagi smiled back then looked down.

Mamoru could tell that she wanted to ask something and she did.

"Mamoru."

"Yes"

"How come you don't date a girl your age?"

"Because I have you and I love only you." Mamoru said as he pulled onto the dirt road.

"It really doesn't bother you that I'm younger?"

"No. You're my other half. I have my reason why I don't date the others." Mamoru answered as he smiled and stopped the car.

He had heard the girls just like she had.

Usagi looked out the window.

She noticed they were at the lake.

Usagi smiled at him.

"Get in the back." Mamoru said as he looked at her.

Usagi nodded yes then climbed over into the back seat.

Mamoru moved then got in the back with her.

He sat by her then pulled her onto his lap so she was facing him and her legs were on both sides of his legs.

Mamoru lifted up and pulled his pants and underwear down then sat back down. Usagi looked as he pulled off his shirt then hers.

He took off her bra then took her hands and placed them on his penis.  
Usagi looked down as he pulled her closer and started to kiss her on the lips.

Mamoru moved from her lips and kissed down her neck then lower.

As he kissed her Usagi noticed how he got hard.

She slowly and gently rubbed it.

After he was fully hard Mamoru pulled back so they were looking at each other. He then reached and took off her panties and her skirt.

When they were off he pulled her even closer so her center was on his penis. Usagi held the length to her as he moved her up and down on him slowly.

"Usako."

"Yes"

"You are the only girl that can do that to me."

"You mean hold it?"

"No. I mean make me so hard." Mamoru said huskily as he moved himself faster. He moved them until he came in her hands.

Usagi smiled as he pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips slipping his tongue in.

Usagi kissed him back as her hands went to his shoulders.

He moved her hands to his hair. Usagi pulled at his hair gently.

Mamoru didn't care about what was in his hair.

They kissed for awhile then got out.

He picked her up and carried her to the water and got in with her still in his arms. He let her go and Usagi slide down on his body.

The water went to their stomachs where they were standing.

Mamoru held her close.

He suddenly bent back so his hair would be wet.

Usagi laughed because he pulled her with him.

Mamoru stood up straight still holding her.

Usagi wrapped her arms around him as he pulled her even closer.

She reached and wiped the water from his eyes.

"Usako I love you and only you. And when the time comes I will marry only you."

"I love you Mamochan and I'll marry you when you say the time is right."

They hugged each other even closer and stood in the water.

They didn't' notice their father looking at them.

He only looked at them.

He had heard them talking.

Mamoru I then turned his horse and went home.

He had only seen them in the water.

He didn't see them in the car but knew they were both naked.

He started to wonder about the two.

To be continued

Since this story is a touchy subject, I will give warnings on the chapters that I think need them.

And please DON'T forget my warnings! EvaC


	13. Chapter 13

Warning: More Sex in this chapter.

Daddy

Chapter 13

Mamoru I started to wonder about the two, wondering what they did.

He was starting to worry that Usagi would get pregnant.

He knew that he would hurt his son if that happened.

He didn't think that Little M was responsible.

At first he throught it would be funny, his son getting hard but now he worried about his baby girl.

Mamoru I decided that he would follow and start to watch the two more.

He really hoped that Little M was smart enough not to do anything stupid to hurt his little girl.

Since Little M had his car he and Usagi didn't go to the arcade that much.

He would drive home after school and pick her up then they would go to the lake.

Most times they would get out and explore the area or play in the water.

Sometimes they would sit in the backseat of his car and make out.

One afternoon Mamoru sat with Usagi beside him kissing her.

He pulled her onto his lap as they kissed.

The kiss, which started off as soft and gentle, turned more demanding from him.

He was horny.

The more he kissed her, the faster his hands moved on her body going up and down.

Mamoru pulled her closer as Usagi felt him getting harder.

"Usako take off all your clothes." Mamoru said as he took off her shirt.

Usagi did what he asked with him doing most of the work.

He then took off his fast.

"I love how your body is looking.

You're going to be very beautiful. More than our moms."

Mamoru said as his hands rubbed her thighs.

"Thank you." Usagi whispered as she kept her hands on his upper arms.

Mamoru suddenly put both of his hands on her butt and pulled her lower half closer.

When he did that he groaned even more.

He also lifted up a little.

Usagi looked down at his hard penis resting right between her legs right on her.

"Usako I want you. I need you." Mamoru said huskily into her ear.

He then started to kiss and lick it.

Usagi wrapped her arms around him so they were holding each other closer.

"I love you Mamochan." Usagi whispered.

Mamoru smiled as he suddenly let her go.

She looked at him.

He reached and put both of her hands down on his penis.

"Hold this up against you tight. Don't let it go." He said.

"Okay." She answered.

Usagi did what he asked as Mamoru placed his hands on her hips and started to move his lower half up and down.

His penis rubbing on her center.

Usagi held him to her tightly which he was glad.

Mamoru didn't want to slip and go into her so he moved her on him slowly.

He suddenly stopped moving her and only moved his body.

He looked at Usagi then closed his eyes tight and finished.

Usagi smiled as he sat back down relaxing.

While he caught his breath Usagi reached for the tissue that was on the floor by his feet.

Mamoru made sure he kept some in the car with some trash bags.

After she cleaned up Mamoru moved so she was beside him and kissed her slowly.

Sometime later they got dressed then he drove them home.

Making it there just in time before they got into trouble.

As they walked in Mamoru notice their father watching them.

He smiled but his father didn't.

Mamoru looked away then walked a little faster up to the room.

He wondered if he had done something wrong.

Lately his father had been very quiet with him and only starred at him making Mamoru a little concerned.

One Saturday Mamoru sat looking at a porn magazine at the desk.

Kunzite had given it to him telling him that it was for him to jerk off with.

Mamoru had only smiled.

Mamoru looked at the pictures and throught about Usagi.

He couldn't wait for her to get older.

He wanted to make her his totally soon.

He had started to put the head of his penis into her after she started to get sexually feelings.

It had happened a few months ago in the backseat of the car.

Mamoru had her on his lap and was kissing her as Usagi slowly moved her lower half on him.

Before they knew it she was calling out his name then had a shocked look on her face.

Mamoru asked her what was wrong and she told him that her panty was wet.

Mamoru moved her to his side fast and looked at her panty with a smile.

He then told her what had happened.

Usagi had blushed while he smiled and told her how glad he was.

Because now she could enjoy it even more with him.

Mamoru looked over at Usagi and smiled.

She was by the stuff animals playing with them.

She was really just moving them around putting them in different places.

Usagi got up and ran to the bed and put her pink and white bunny in its spot.

It was always on their bed in the center.

Mamoru watched her run back to the animals then down at the magazine thinking about how she would feel when he went in all the way.

Usagi cleaned the animals putting them all back where she wanted them to belong.

She than ran over to Mamoru.

"Mamochan." She said fast making him jump.

"Usako what?" He said fast covering the magazine.

He didn't want her to see it.

"Play with me." Usagi said as she pulled at his arm.

"No. Go play by yourself. I'm busy."

"But."

"Go now!" He said looking at her hard.

He had been trying to think of her as a sister at times.

Wondering what it felt like.

But everyday it wasn't working.

The more he was alone with her the more he loved her as his future wife.

"Fine! Then don't play with me tonight!" Usagi yelled then ran over to the big dollhouse. She sat down behind it.

Mamoru couldn't see her.

He sighed. He threw the magazine away then stood up.

He walked over to her.

He looked down and saw her sitting with her head down.

He knew she was crying. Mamoru sat down by her.

Usagi turned to him.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me." He said.

Usagi threw her arms around him.

"I'm sorry. I love you." She whispered.

"I love you. You are my life." Mamoru said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

They held each other for a few minutes.

During that time Mamoru knew he could never love her like a sister.

He had fallen in love with her a long time ago.

He also knew she loved him the same way.

Usagi looked at him and he smiled.

She then leaned forward and started to kiss him.

Mamoru kissed her back and pulled her closer.

Usagi smiled as he kissed her ear then neck then made his way down.

Mamoru pulled back then took off his sweater then took off hers.

He then laid her down on the soft carpet and went back to kissing her.

Usagi lifted up when he took off the rest of her clothing.

After he was naked he went and laid down between her open legs.

"Usako I want to try to put it in you again."

Mamoru said as he looked in her eyes.

"All right." Usagi told him as she moved her arms to his shoulders.

They both looked down and watched as he moved and placed his tip into her.

Mamoru looked back in her eyes as he slowly moved into her.

Usagi pulled his upper body down on her.

Mamoru laid down partway as he started to move in and out of her.

Each time going in a little more.

Usagi bite her lower lip but didn't make a sound as she closed her eyes tightly.

After a few minutes Mamoru moved and looked at her.

He pulled out totally and adjusted himself to have it on her.

He then moved liked he always did.

Mamoru had loved how she was feeling but he didn't want her in any pain.

He knew she was still to small for him to be in too far.

Usagi looked at him.

They both smiled then kissed some more.

Afterwards he took her to the shower and they cleaned up and redressed.

They then sat beside each other by the dollhouse and played.

Every now and then they would stop and kiss.

Mamoru told her that he was sorry if he had hurt her and Usagi told him that it was okay.

Later that night Usagi laid half on Mamoru and held their bunny as he read a story out loud.

After she fell asleep, Mamoru put the book down and turned off the light.

Mamoru then laid there thinking about their parents.

He wondered why they didn't tell them the truth about them.

Why they have them believing Kenn is her father and they want him and Usagi married.

And why their father moved her into his room so many years ago.

Mamoru wasn't going to ask because he was afraid they would move her out. He would die if they did.

For all those years that they slept together he knew that they both wouldn't have been able to be apart for long.

Mamoru laughed to himself when he throught about how when he got into trouble sometimes his father would make him stay in the room with Usagi.

He liked that punishment.

Mamoru knew if his father knew, then he would keep him away from Usagi.

Mamoru would ask his father later after he married her, why the man put them together.

Mamoru knew that his father had to know that he would get horny and do things with her.

He wondered sometimes if their father did it on purpose by putting her with him.

Mamoru knew his father had a weird sense of humor.

He really hoped that when he got older he wouldn't turn out like the man.

Mamoru didn't think he would since he had Usagi with him.

She kept him normal.

Or as normal as they could be in that household.

Mamoru remembered one time hearing his father yelling at his mom about kids and how he was happy with just two in the house.

Kenn had agreed while the two moms cried about how they wanted more.

But his father and Kenn said no more.

The moms had then talked about grandkids but Kenn and his dad said no again.

They then told the women how they never wanted kids but they were happy with the two and loved them a lot.

Kenn then said that the two couldn't have kids together ever.

That got the moms talking about the two dating others but his father yelled no.

He then went and slapped both women hard telling them to shut up and to never talk about it again.

Mamoru I wouldn't say more and he left the room.

Little M ran back up to his room.

He didn't want them to know he had heard.

Mamoru throught about how that had happened sometime back when he and Usagi were younger.

At the time he didn't understand.

But he did now.

Mamoru realized that Usagi was really his sister as he remembered.

He looked at her.

Mamoru then kissed Usagi on the cheek and knew he would never be able to love her like a brother would.

Not after what he had started to do with her.

It wasn't as a brother.

He had started before he knew.

He would never love her as a brother would thanks to their parents making them believe what they did all those years.

He also knew Usagi would never understand.

He was all she knew.

Later that night as the two slept Mamoru I went and looked at them again.

He had been doing it even more.

He really wanted to know what his son did with her.

He suddenly didn't like to think about Usagi being older.

He wanted her to stay a little girl.

"All girls grow up to be users Boy! You remember that!

If you ever have a daughter keep her close.

Keep her under your lock and key!

Keep her as yours Boy!"

"Yes Father."

Mamoru I remembered.

He looked at his son with his eyes narrowing and decided that he would talk to the teen later. Alone.

To be continued.

I don't know if any of you noticed, but Daddy (Mamoru I) has some issues. Some demons from his past. EvaC


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!**

Very **DISTURBING** chapter! Read at your OWN risk!

If you do read then I don't want to hear any complaints!

You have been warned!

EvaC

Daddy

Chapter 14

Mamoru slowly walked into his father's home office one night.

The man had request a meeting with only Mamoru.

Mamoru hated to be in there.

He had seen the man go off on some people in there before.

Mamoru knew he was in some type of trouble.

For every time he had to go meet with the man in his office,

Mamoru would be punished.

Mamoru closed the door after his father told him to.

His mind racing a mile a minute trying to figure out what he did wrong this time.

"Sit down son. Care for a drink?"

His father asked as the man stood by his bar and put ice in his glass.

"No thank you." Mamoru said as he sat down on the nearest sofa.

He was surprised that he didn't have to stand in front of the desk.

Mamoru sat there looking at his father wondering what he had done.

He didn't think he had done anything wrong.

His father smiled as he sat down next to him.

He knew what the young man was thinking.

"Relax son I only want to talk right now."

"About what sir?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"Are you gay?"

"No!" Mamoru exclaimed as he looked at his father fast.

"Relax. It's okay if you are. You know Kenn and I are lovers most times." He father said as he smiled.

"Yes. But I'm not gay. I like girls."

"That's good…..So tell me. What do you do to relax yourself."

"Sir?"

"Son you don't date any girls your age. So tell me. Don't you get horny?"

"I don't date because I have Usagi." Mamoru answered softly.

"So you're telling me your fucking an 12 year old?"

"Usagi 14 now and no I'm not doing her."

Mamoru said then looked down fast.

Mamoru I smiled even more and said, "So what do you do with her? I know you have kissed. I've seen a hickey on her more than once."

Mamoru kept looking down.

"Son tell me and don't lie to me." Mamoru I said as he moved Mamoru head making him look at him.

Mamoru suddenly wished he had sat in a chair.

"Yes we kiss." Mamoru said then tried to move his head.

His father held his head tighter.

"And what else."

"We just kiss." Mamoru said.

He really wasn't sure on what he should say.

Mamoru I let him go and took a drink.

Mamoru looked down then yelped when his father grabbed him and pulled him closer. He got scared.

"What do you do! What do you make her do? You're a young man of 19! Don't tell me you don't get horny!" Mamoru I said as he glared at his son.

Mamoru looked down.

"Boy tell me or I'll move Usagi out of the room. You're a young man who doesn't need a 14 year old in his room." His father said.

"NO! Don't move her. All I do is rub myself in the bathroom away from her." Mamoru then said as he looked at the man.

He then looked down fast.

Mamoru knew he had lied but he didn't want Usagi moved.

"So you are saying you don't do anything with her when you're both naked?"

"We take bathes and shower together." Mamoru whispered as he continued to look down.

Mamoru I started to get madder.

He had enough of half-truths coming from his son.

"What about in your car?" He asked slowly.

Mamoru looked at him then back down.

"We kiss…" He started to say then paused.

He decided that he had better tell the truth.

"We…."

He suddenly yelled when his father hit him across the face by his right eye.

"That's it! Stop lying to me! I know you've done more in the car! I have seen you in the backseat!" His father yelled pulling Mamoru close.

Mamoru looked at the man then said, "All I do is sit her on my lap and have her hold it as I move her or me. I then come in her hands."

"What about in the room?"

"I lay on her and move. But it's not in her I promise you."

"It better not be. If you get her pregnant I'll hurt you."

"I know that sir. I'm to big for her right now." Mamoru whispered.

The two were both silent for a few.

Mamoru I let the boy go then said, "I'm moving Usagi tonight. You need your privacy. I don't want you slipping and making her pregnant."

"No! Don't you move her! I won't get her pregnant!" Mamoru yelled as he stood up fast and looked at the man.

Mamoru I stood up fast and hit him in the mouth.

"Don't you ever yell at me or go against my word!"

He suddenly hated that he had a son.

He knew he never wanted kids who would question him and stand up to him.

Grow up.

"I'm sorry." Mamoru said as he then hugged his father.

He then said softly, "Please don't move her. I'll do anything to have her stay in there with me. Please."

His father moved from him and went and sat down in his chair at his desk.

He felt the need to be in charge again over everything.

"Come here." He then said.

Mamoru went to him.

"Get on your knees in front of me."

Mamoru did what he was told.

"You will do anything for her? You love her that much?"

Mamoru nodded his head yes fast.

Never once dreaming about what was going to happen.

"Close your eyes and open your mouth."

Again Mamoru did what he was told.

Mamoru I smiled as he stood up.

He moved his pants down and then put his hard penis in Mamoru mouth. Mamoru went wide-eyed. He was shocked.

"Close your eyes."

Mamoru only looked at him as he moved his head back.

"Boy you said you would do anything for her."

"But I didn't mean…" Mamoru began as he pulled back even more.

"You said anything."

"No. I'm not gay. I don't know what to do.' Mamoru said as he went to stand up.

"Fine. Come here." Mamoru I said as he grabbed Mamoru and pulled him closer.

He then reached and moved Mamoru's underwear and sweats down and then moved Mamoru and bent him over his desk on his stomach.

Mamoru went wide-eyed and got tears as he felt some cream being put on him then Mamoru I going up into him fast.

Mamoru bite his lower lip so hard it started to bleed.

He never had a chance to move.

"Next time I tell you to do something do it. Don't ever question me. Don't ever lie to me again. Do you understand?' Mamoru I said as he moved.

Mamoru didn't say anything.

"Boy you better answer or I'll fuck Usagi next."

"All right sir. I understand." Mamoru gasped out.

Mamoru I laid his body on Mamoru back after a few minutes.

He pulled Mamoru's head back by his hair and said, "I won't move Usagi. But if you ever lie to me ever again you'll both be sorry.'

"I understand." Mamoru whispered with tears falling.

Mamoru I leaned up and put his hands on Mamoru hips.

He suddenly went in all of the way making Mamoru bite onto his hand to keep himself quiet.

"You're not gay because your ass is really tight. You feel like Kenn did the first time I fucked him. But in time it loosened up. I like how you feel." Mamoru I said suddenly.

Mamoru tried to move a little.

"Don't move or make a sound or I'll take longer. Do you understand."

Mamoru I said as he throught about Kenn.

"Yes." Mamoru whispered.

He then went and bite his lower lip again.

"Yes what I can't hear you."

"Yes Father!" Mamoru said louder almost yelling it.

He didn't see his father's eyes turn darker. His eyes opening wide.

Mamoru I suddenly pulled Mamoru forward then slammed him back onto the desk really hard.

"Don't call me Father ever again!….. HE made me call him father!

You call me Daddy! Always!" Mamoru I yelled out as he moved even faster as he continued to slam Mamoru onto the desk edge.

"Yes Daddy." Mamoru gasped out.

He then bite down on his right arm causing it to bleed.

The tears flowing faster.

Mamoru I finished and stood still as he breathed heavy.

"Get to your room now. You are grounded until Tuesday." He said then moved from the desk.

He cleaned himself up then went and made himself another drink.

Mamoru stayed as still as he could trying to stay as silent as he could as the tears fell.

He didn't move right away.

When he did move it was slow.

He pulled up his underwear and sweats and then slowly walked to the door. The whole time he looked at the floor.

"Son."

Mamoru stopped at the door but wouldn't look.

"Yes." He said softly.

"Don't bother telling anyone. They won't care. I can do what I want with all of you." Mamoru I said as he looked out one of the windows.

"I won't tell." Mamoru answered.

"Good. And Son. I love you. Just as I love Usagi as my daughter.

Remember that always." Mamoru I said still looking outside.

He was thinking about how weak he throught his son was.

"Yes Daddy. I will remember." Mamoru said still looking down.

He then left the room.

He walked as fast as he could up to this room.

He had to stop a few times.

Usagi watched as he walked in with his head down then into the bathroom.

Mamoru closed the door and locked it.

He then leaned on it and slide slowly down to the floor.

Usagi could tell something was wrong because he never locked a door to her.

Before when he had to meet alone with his father, Mamoru would come back into the room and go straight to her and let her hug him.

This was the first time he didn't do that.

She turned to the main doors when she heard their father.

"Usagi you are also to stay in here until Tuesday night." He said.

"What about school and my lessons? It's only Wednesday." She asked.

"Do you want to pay like he did for questioning me? Because you will be next. I will do what I did to him." He said glaring at her hard.

He liked it better when they were younger. They were cuter then.

"I'm sorry. No daddy." Usagi answered softly then looked down at the carpet.

They both looked at the bathroom door when it opened.

"Usagi do what Daddy says always. Daddy she is very sorry she talked back." Mamoru said as he leaned on the doorframe.

"For you saying sorry for her also, I'll make it until Monday."

Their father said. He then turned and walked out and locked the door.

Mamoru I then walked back down to the first floor.

Then into the living room.

He made himself another drink and took a couple of pain pills.

His head was hurting. He laid down and went to sleep.

Mamoru I moved his head slowly as he slept and dreamed.

"Yes Father!" He yelled out in his sleep.

"You're a loser boy!… What is yours is mine until the day I die!….

I have given you everything boy!…..

Don't let them in my house!…..This is my house!

If you let them in they will use you and take everything.

They will leave you all alone. You never want to be alone boy!

You only have me Boy!"

"Yes Father. I understand Father."

Why did he make him answer with father each time?

Young Mamoru I wondered as he cried and held himself as the blood fell from his nose and mouth. He went and pulled at his hair.

"I am not Dad or Daddy! Never a Daddy! Only Father boy! Say it!"

"Don't you ever forget it boy! FATHER! Say it! Don't ever call me Daddy! I don't love you!"

"Yes Father! Yes Father!" Mamoru I yelled out in his sleep as tears started falling.

His father let him go then left the room.

Mamoru I laid on the table not moving.

He didn't know how long he laid there in pain.

He felt so alone. He was alone.

"M wake up! Mamoru! Wake up!" Kenn said as he started to shake his best friend even more.

He had just arrived home and had heard Mamoru I talking in his sleep.

He went to him fast.

Mamoru I sat up fast and looked around.

Kenn grabbed his head and made him look at him.

Kenn noticed how scared Mamoru I looked.

"You're here with me now!" Mamoru I said fast.

He then looked around the room until Kenn pulled him into his arms and held him as he nodded his head yes.

"He's dead M. He's gone. We had his body cremated remember? The ashes are in another country far from us. We even had this house changed around." Kenn said softly.

Mamoru I nodded his head yes as he slowly relaxed.

Kenn held him for a few more minutes.

He was glad that Kuko and Mia were gone for the week.

They never understood when Mamoru would have his flashbacks.

Kenn stood up and pulled Mamoru I into his arms then held him as they walked to their floor.

"Jr. Talked back to me. I'm making them stay in their room until Monday." Mamoru said softly. He didn't remember what he did early.

"Okay. I'll let the teacher and the school know." Kenn said.

"Damn I hate having teens in the house. Why couldn't they stay little?

They were so cute when they were younger." Mamoru then said.

Kenn smiled then told how he didn't know.

They both went to bed. Kenn held him in his arms all night.

Usagi and Mamoru both heard the lock in the door.

They looked at each other.

To be continued.

Damn that chapter was hard to write.

I'm sorry if it upset anyone but it had to be written.

I did warn it was going to get worse. (Still is)

But in the end it will be okay.

Don't think for one minute that I like people who hurt children!

Anyone that will hurt a child (any age) has a special place waiting in hell for them! EvaC


	15. Chapter 15

Warning: Very light Sex near the end.

Here is the next chapter. Didn't want to keep you waiting to long after the last one.

Daddy

Chapter 15

Usagi ran to Mamoru and they hugged.

He walked slowly back into the bathroom with her by his side.

Usagi wrapped both of her arms around him holding him close to her.

"Start the water for me. Then get our nightclothes please." Mamoru said softly.

He then turned and sat down slowly.

Usagi did what he asked.

After she came back into the bathroom Mamoru asked her to close the door and to lock it.

Usagi did.

He then asked her to help him take off his clothes.

When Mamoru was naked he slowly went and got into the tub going to the deep in.

His back to her. His head down.

Mamoru then closed his eyes.

Usagi watched him then turned off the water.

She then started the bubbles for the whirlpool then got undressed and went to him.

She sat beside him and slowly wiped his bloody lip then his eye.

"What happened?" She asked.

Mamoru only shook his head no. He was still in shock.

"Please tell me. He said that I would get it next." Usagi said.

Mamoru looked at her fast.

"Always do what he says the first time and don't ever question him. Don't make him mad okay!" Mamoru said fast pulling her to him.  
"Okay." Usagi whispered as he hugged her tightly.

Mamoru held her and slowly told her what had happened to him.  
Usagi held him as he cried.

That night in bed Mamoru fell asleep in her arms crying himself to sleep.

Usagi held him all night.

After he went to sleep with help from the pain pill that Usagi had given him,

Usagi got up and got the first aid kit.

She then wrapped his hand with some Band-Aids and then his arm.

In the morning she made breakfast and served it to him as he laid there.

Mamoru stayed in bed all-day and then the next one letting Usagi hold him.

He didn't talk at all.

When Mamoru was awake he just laid and looked at the wall unless she was holding him then Mamoru looked at her.

Usagi made all of the meals for those days and did the cleaning.  
She would then hold him in her arms.

On Saturday Mamoru got up and made breakfast.

He felt the need to take care of Usagi.  
He needed to do something to forget.

After they ate and cleaned up Usagi went and sat on his lap as they watched TV.  
Mamoru smiled when she started to kiss him.

He knew she was trying to get him to forget what had happened and it worked.

Afterwards they laid in each other's arms and only held each other tight.

Mamoru finally talked to Usagi while he helped her with her lessons.

That night they whispered while they laid under the covers about what they should do about what had happened to him.

Mamoru told Usagi to forget about it since they both knew that even if they told their moms the two would act like they didn't hear.

The moms never wanted to hear anything that didn't have to do with shopping.

And Mamoru knew that Kenn was his father's best friend.

Mamoru had a feeling that Kenn would say something to his father but he wouldn't be able to do anything to stop the man.

His father would just yell at Kenn and tell him he was in charge.

Mamoru had heard his father before yelling at Kenn and the two.  
The three always wanted to make Mamoru I happy.

Mamoru knew his father was right.

The other adults wouldn't care nor do anything against his father.

Mamoru I ruled the house and their lives.

Mamoru also worried that he and Usagi would be separated if he said anything.

When Usagi and Mamoru were finally let out of the room the two acted like nothing happened.

They thought that Mamoru I was acting also.

They didn't know that he did not remember what he had done to Mamoru.

Mamoru and Usagi went to the school like normal.

No one asked where they had been.

Everyone was use to seeing them come and go.

Mamoru was glad that he was almost done with that school.

Usagi went home at noon one day and she sat alone in the dining room eating.

When the time came to go to the teacher she walked over to the library.

As she passed the home office she looked in and saw Mamoru's father.  
Her real father at his desk on the phone.

Usagi stopped for a minute and looked at him.

She wondered why he was so mean at times.

She was very glad that Mamoru wasn't like the man.

She started to walk away but stopped when he yelled for her.

Usagi waited for a second then slowly walked back over to the door.

"Yes sir." She asked looking at him.

"Come here and close the door." Mamoru I said as he looked at her.

Usagi did what he said but she stayed by the closed door.

"Come here young lady." He said after the door was closed and she didn't move.

Usagi went and stood in front of him.

"You have a problem with me?" Mamoru I asked looking at her.

"No sir." She answered looking right at him.

"What?"

"No. Daddy." Usagi said a little slower.

"Sit down on my lap." Mamoru I said pulling her to him.

Usagi sat down but wouldn't lean against him.

She sat on the edge of his knees.

He pulled her closer but she pulled back.

"What's wrong girl?" He asked pulling her again.

Usagi looked at him then down and said, "Why are you mean to Mamochan?"

"Because I'm teaching him a lesson."

"But you don't need to hurt him." She whispered.

Mamoru I was silent for a minute as he tried to figure out what she was talking about.

"Did he tell you what happen that night when he yelled at me?" He asked hoping she would let him know something.

"No."

"Then why do you think I hurt him?" Mamoru I asked still thinking that nothing had happened.

He only remembered his son getting loud with him the other night.

Usagi only shrugged her shoulders as she looked down at her hands.

Usagi knew she had said to much as it was.

Usagi hoped that she didn't get Mamoru into trouble again.

Usagi got up off of his lap suddenly but Mamoru I pulled her down again.

"I need to go. Teacher is waiting." Usagi said looking at him.

"You'll go when I say. Not before." Mamoru I said holding onto her tightly.

"No! You are not my daddy!" Usagi said glaring at him.

Her right hand in a fist ready to hit if she had to.

Mamoru I glared back and pulled her head back by her hair and said, "Don't you ever say that to me again. If you do I'll hurt you."

"I don't care." Usagi said still glaring, as she looked him in the eyes.

Her father let her head go then started to laugh.

"You got spunk. I like that." He said then hugged her.

He liked knowing she would be a challenge.

Usagi slowly hugged him back.

"Go to the teacher little girl before I do something to you." Mamoru I then said moving Usagi off of his lap.

Usagi got up then walked fast out of his office.

She ran into the library and sat down and waited for her teacher to start talking.

Mamoru I followed Usagi after awhile and looked at her as she read.  
He only smiled and throught about how pretty she was getting.

He could wait for her to be older.

She was still to young for what he wanted to try with her.

For months Usagi and Mamoru tried to avoid their father.

Only seeing him at the family meals.

Usagi wouldn't really go to him anymore like she had done in the past.

Mamoru I never noticed since he would be asleep during that time most days.

If he was even at home.

The two would go to the arcade or just drive around just to be away from the man.

Mamoru got home one afternoon and he and Usagi went horseback riding.

They rode to the lake and got down then both walked around.

"Mamochan why didn't we take the car?" Usagi asked she knew that the car was now running right.

A few months ago they had trouble with it while they were at the arcade.  
Mamoru had to call home and his father came to get the two.  
He was upset since it was late and he had to leave the house.

He only locked the two in their room for a few days.

"I didn't feel like it. Daddy might come." Mamoru said softly as he sat under a tree.

"Oh." Usagi said going over to sit by him.

He looked at her and smiled.

The only time Mamoru would make out with her now was if they were in their room.

He remembered how his dad told that he had seen them in the car.

Mamoru was very careful around the man.

Tried to make sure he did nothing wrong.

He didn't know that his father didn't remember.

After sitting for some time Usagi stood up and said, "Mamochan lets go home. I want to kiss you in the room."

Mamoru stood up and smiled.

He then walked to the horse and they both got on.

Mamoru started to horse toward home and as they rode they started to kiss.

Usagi undid the buttons on his shirt then went and rested against his bare chest.

Mamoru smiled and pulled her closer as he made the horse go faster.

After they arrived home they put the horse up then walked into the house.  
Mamoru fixed his shirt.

As they started up to their room they stopped and looked over at Kenn since he had called both of them.

They both went in and then sat down after he told them to.

"Is something wrong Dad?" Little M asked looking at Kenn.

"No. We just need to tell you two that we will be gone for a few days. So you two will be alone." Kenn said as he looked at Little M.

Little M nodded his head in understanding knowing that Kenn knew he had the key since they both knew that Mamoru I would have their door locked.

"So you both will be missing school. I hope your grades are up." Mamoru I said.

"Yes Daddy." They answered the man together.

"Good. Tomorrow come straight home Jr." Mamoru I then said as he went and got a drink.

"Why not just keep him home. He can study with Usagi and the teacher." Kenn said.

"Okay. That way we can leave sooner. That should make those two happy." Mamoru I said as he looked back at Kenn.

Kenn nodded his head in agreement.

Mia and Kuko had told them how it was time for the four of them to spend some quality time together alone.

"Jr did you need anything from school?" Mamoru I asked as he looked at his son.

"No. My bag is in the room." Little M answered as he looked at Usagi.

He still wouldn't look at his father.

He hadn't made eye contact with the man for over two months.

His father nodded his head as he then sat back down.

Mamoru I then leaned back thinking about what he would have his son do once he got done with his schooling. Thinking of having him start to train at one of his businesses.

Mamoru I knew that the boy was almost done.

Unknown to the four adults but Mamoru had finished.

He just never told any of them. Only Usagi knew.

Mamoru knew that his father kept forgetting his age and Usagi's.

And he wasn't going to remind the man.

No one told Mamoru I what was right or wrong.

"Usagi make a list of what you need for the kitchen and I'll have your moms go to the store." Kenn said.

"Okay." Usagi said very softly.

Everyone was quiet for a minute until Mamoru I said, "All right you two get out. We will see you at dinner."

Little M and Usagi walked out together then up to their room.

After they left Kenn looked at Mamoru I and smiled.

"Usagi is getting very pretty." Kenn then said.

"Yes she'll be prettier then Kuko." Mamoru I said smiling.

"True. So Little M tag her yet?" Kenn asked as he went to get a drink.

He had seen the hickey on her neck.

"I don't know. I don't think so. He better wait. If he gets her pregnant I'll kill him." Mamoru I said as he sat forward and got to thinking about how he wanted to talk to his son alone. Ask him questions about what he does with Usagi.

Kenn walked back and sat down by Mamoru I then said,

"No you won't. If she gets pregnant I will take care of it. I am a doctor."

The two then smiled.

"You better fix them both when they get older. Double protection. No more kids in this house ever." Mamoru I then said.

"All right I will take care of them." Kenn answered as Mamoru I pulled him closer.

"Grandkids my ass. Those two will just have to deal without any more." Mamoru I said as he laid Kenn back on the sofa.

Kenn smiled with him.

Both knowing that Mia and Kuko wanted more kids in the house but the two men would never allow it again.

Usagi and Mamoru went to their room and they both worked on the list to give to their parents. They gave it to them at dinnertime.

After going to their room Mamoru got them both naked and laid by Usagi in their bed.

His hands roamed as he looked at her.

When his finger went a little lower Usagi moaned out in pleasure and held onto him. Mamoru smiled even more.

"You like this my love?" Mamoru asked moving his finger around faster in a circle.

"Oh Mamochan." Was all that Usagi was able to get out.

Mamoru smiled and looked at her.

Usagi suddenly grabbed him and pulled him to her and kissed him.

Mamoru wrapped his hands and arms around Usagi and pulled her closer to him.

Usagi held onto him tightly as she lifted her breast up to his chest.  
Without realizing it Mamoru started to move his lower half on her slowly.

They both never noticed their father watching them at the door.

He glared when he saw them in the bed.

He really throught that Mamoru was in her.

He got mad and left out closing the door gently.

He could swear that his son told him that he wasn't doing anything with Usagi.

"All I do is rub myself in the bathroom away from her."

Mamoru I remembered his son saying that but nothing else.

His head started to hurt as he walked to his room.

He needed to stop thinking about things. Made his head hurt too much.

Mamoru I went into the seating room and sat down by Kenn.

"What's wrong?" Kenn asked with a smile.

"Nothing." He answered back with a pout.

"Here smoke this. It's good for you. I should know. I am. A doctor." Kenn said as he then started to laugh hard since he said the doctor part so slow and serious.

Mamoru I smiled and took the joint. Taking a deep drag off of it.

As the two smoked and drank, Mamoru I throught about his kids.  
He half listened to Mia and Kuko talk about going to the island instead.  
And how they should take the kids.

Both women shared a joint and passed a bottle of gin back and forth.

Mamoru I didn't say anything as he just sat and looked at two.

'Why couldn't the kids stay young and little? That boy lied to me! It's that bitch who made me have him.' Mamoru I throught to himself as he stared at Mia and glared.

He looked at the women as they kissed and touched each other.

Mamoru I got hard then went to Mia and threw her onto the floor.  
He did her so hard and fast that she cried out loud then started to scream.

Kenn had to go to them and pull Mamoru I off of her.

Kenn wrapped his arms around Mamoru I chest and started to kiss him as he held him so Mia could move.

Mia crawled over to Kuko who pulled her into her arms and held Mia tight.  
Kuko kissed Mia's head and rubbed her hair back really fast.

They both watched as Kenn did Mamoru.

They all finally passed out where they were.

Kuko and Mia with their arms wrapped around each other.

While Kenn and Mamoru held each other just as tight.

Mamoru let Usagi go after awhile and got them both dressed.

He then pulled her in his arms and held her.

He smiled when Usagi placed the rabbit on his chest under her hand.

Mamoru I woke up and looked at the other three who were asleep still.

He reached and put his robe on then went back down to his kid's room.

He found them both asleep in the middle of the bed.

Mamoru was asleep between her open legs his head on her chest.  
They both had their nightclothes on.

Mamoru I wondered if he had dreamed seeing them earlier.

He walked out and closed the door.

He went back and laid down by Kenn.

He decided that he would go back the next night and try to catch the two.

He didn't trust his son.

The boy was turning into a man.

To be continued.

Thank you all who are still reading this.

I know it's a hard story to read at times. Thanks again.

Just a heads up, the next chapter will be another disturbing one. Sorry. Eva


	16. Chapter 16

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

 **Another disturbing chapter!** **Sorry**

Daddy

Chapter 16

While the two studied that next day with the teacher, Mamoru I and Kenn made Mia and Kuko go shopping for the kid's kitchen.

The two came back with more things not even on the list.

Mamoru I and Kenn decided that they would go to the island.

Kenn told Mamoru I to bring the kids.

Mamoru I only said okay.

But he didn't say anything to the kids.

The other three didn't since they believed that Mamoru I had.

After dinner Usagi and Mamoru went up to their room. Like always.

While their parents went to pack.

While they packed they got to drinking and smoking again. Like always.

Mamoru I sat down when they were done and watched Mia and Kuko start to kiss and take each other's clothes off.

When they were naked they went to him but he pushed them to Kenn.

Kenn smiled then got up and laid on the bed as the two women went and started to take off his clothes.

Mamoru I watched the three on the bed getting harder.

But he didn't join them.

He wanted to see if his kids were doing each other.

He still throught that his son lied to him.

Mamoru I got up and took his drink and went to the second floor.

He wasn't too high or drunk that he didn't know what he was doing.

He glanced out of a window and saw the lightening and the rain start.

Mamoru I hated the rain made his head hurt.

Made him think of his past.

Mamoru sat holding Usagi on his lap.

They had both just taken a shower and were sitting on a chair each in a robe.

Mamoru kissed her as she kissed him back.

"Usako how would you like to feel really good?" He asked moving from her lips.

"What do I do?" Usagi asked looking at him.

"Just lay on the table with your legs open. I want to try something I read in a book." Mamoru answered as he moved her then took her hand and walked to a strong coffee table by the fireplace.

Usagi sat down then let Mamoru lay her back.

Mamoru then opened her robe and moved it as he then started to kiss her on the lips.

He then slowly worked his way down lower.

Usagi softly moaned then gasped as Mamoru kissed even lower after he opened her legs more.

Mamoru licked her as she moaned in pleasure and grabbed his head.

Usagi closed her eyes loving what he was doing to her.

Mamoru reached and slowly moved one of her breast around as he licked and kissed on her.

Mamoru knew he was trying to get her ready for him to go fully into her.

He was ready to go all of the way but he wanted her ready also.

They had talked before and he had told her how it would hurt her the first time.

But he had promised that he would be as gentle as he could be.

Mamoru smiled as he heard Usagi say his name as she pulled at his hair gently.

Mamoru moved his robe off as he started to kiss up her body.

He was hard but was only going to lie on her like he always did.  
He knew she still wasn't really ready just yet.

He could wait.

They both never heard the door open then close and lock.

Mamoru I looked into the room and then over at the bed.

Seeing it empty he looked around the room and saw Usagi laying on the table and what Mamoru was doing.

After closing and locking the door he slowly walked over to them and watched.

His penis got harder as he heard Usagi moaning out in pleasure.

He took a drink and watched as Mamoru kissed up her body.

Mamoru I went and stood right behind him.

He really throught that the two had done it.

He knew that what Mamoru had been doing to her lead to making love.

He noticed Usagi's chest and smiled even more.

He never realized how mature her body had gotten.

He looked her in the eyes after she gasped out in surprise.

Usagi went wide-eyed as her body stiffened up.

She softly sucked in her breath when she saw Mamoru I standing there.

Usagi got scaired.

Mamoru stopped kissing on her chest and looked at her after he felt her body and heard her.

Mamoru went to move off of her but stopped when he felt his dad stop him and say, "Well boy finish what you started."

"No." Mamoru said softly.

"Boy make love to Usagi. Put your hard penis in her and fuck her." Mamoru I said looking at Usagi.

He then smiled when Mamoru moved to lie fully on her.

Mamoru and Usagi looked at each other but stayed silent.

"But." Mamoru whispered.

"Boy do it or I will."

Usagi looked at Mamoru as he mouthed, "Lay still don't say anything and close your eyes."

Usagi did what he asked.

She felt him open her and place his head in her.

Mamoru knew he would have to do something.

Because if he didn't then his father would.

"Go in more. Not just the tip." Mamoru I said as he looked.

"No I shouldn't. We haven't don…." Mamoru started to say as he looked at Usagi.

Mamoru I glared as he got mad.  
He hated the young man telling him no.

He suddenly remembered when he told his father no.

He was beaten so bad he didn't like to think about it.

"You fucking pussy ass bitch do it! You do what I say the first time! ALWAYS!" Mamoru I said as he took off his sweats then put his foot on Mamoru's butt.

Mamoru suddenly covered Usagi's mouth with his hand as he felt himself being pushed into her.

He felt her barrier rip.

He felt as her fingernails dug into his arms and heard her yelling into his hand.

Her eyes closed even tighter.

He got tears with her as she tighten up even more.

Her body was already tense since Mamoru I let them know he was there.

The only thing Mamoru was happy about was that she had been wet from his licking.

"Move boy! Fuck your girl! Or aren't you man enough!" Mamoru I yelled out.

Mamoru shook his head no as he tried to figure out what he should do next.

He didn't want to move from Usagi.

He had to keep the man away from her.

Afraid his father would do something to hurt her.

Mamoru whispered to Usagi to try to relax that it wouldn't hurt as much.

But she only held his arms tighter.

He went wide eyed when he felt Mamoru I enter him.

Mamoru bite Usagi on the shoulder as his dad moved in him hard and fast.

Mamoru pulled Usagi closer as he was moved.

Usagi held him just as close.

"You do what your told the first time always! I know you lied to me! I know you have fucked her before!" Mamoru I yelled out.

He looked at Usagi and reached and pulled her legs open even more.

He held them as wide as he could get them.

He glared as he remembered the day in his office and Usagi glared at him and said that he wasn't her dad. He remembered how she made a fist thinking that she would hit him.

'How dare that bitch say that to him. How dare that bitch think she could fight him and stop him!' Mamoru I thought.

He looked at Usagi and smiled and moved even faster as his eyes rolled up then closed.

With her legs open wider Mamoru went into her fully.

Usagi passed out.

Mamoru cried and held her closer.

He felt her body go limp as she passed out.

He felt himself finally getting soft.

He was glad.

Mamoru felt bad because when he was being moved on her he was hard.

Mamoru felt some blood going out of her.

He knew it was blood since he didn't come.

He went to reach down and pull her robe up to catch it but he stopped when Mamoru I pulled him by his hair hard.

Making his head go back far.

"You do what I tell you always. Do you understand?" Mamoru I said.

"Yes Daddy." Mamoru said softly.

He heard the man moan out then felt him pull out.

Mamoru I let Mamoru go and cleaned up with some tissue he saw. He then got dressed.

He then went to Mamoru and pulled his hair again to make him look at him.

His head on Mamoru's left side of his face.

Mamoru smelled the alcohol and the pot.

Mamoru I yanked his hair even harder as Mamoru pulled Usagi closer to his body.

He didn't want her seen by his father.

Usagi had woken up and was crying into his chest.

She didn't make a sound.

Mamoru only knew she was crying because his chest was wet and her body was also shaking.

She was squeezing his arms tight again.

"Thanks to you not doing what I said the first time. You two have to stay home while we go on a two-week vacation to the island. Remember the fun we had last time?" Mamoru I said then paused.

"You will both be locked in." He then said.

"Okay Daddy." Mamoru whispered.

Mamoru I pulled his hair even harder and then said, "The next time you don't do what I say the first time, I will fuck Usagi. And you Jr., will have to watch as I go in and out of her so fast and hard you will beg for me to stop. But I won't. Then I will do you again and make her watch. You two will never be able to stop me. Ever! If you try to fight me I will send you far away Jr. Then I will keep Usagi for myself. Do you both understand?"

"Yes Daddy." Mamoru said.

They both heard Usagi whisper out yes.

" YOU TWO ARE MINE! YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO LEAVE ME! MY HOUSE! MY RULES!" Mamoru I yelled out.

He then let Mamoru's head go slamming it down hard.

He then grabbed his glass and walked out.

Mamoru heard the door slam and then heard the lock.

Mamoru I went back to the others and woke them up after taking a pain pill.

He told the three to get ready that they were leaving right then.

He rushed them out with their luggage.

Wouldn't let them tell the kids bye.

He told them how the two wanted the parents to go have fun without them.

Told how the two wanted to stay home and study.

The other three believed him.

On the private jet he finally passed out.

To be continued.

Damn I'm glad that chapter is over.

No more disturbing ones for a long while.

And then only one more. And please don't worry.

This story does have a happy ending.

Well, in a way it's kinda happy I think.

P.S. There are a total of 30 chapters I figured out.

So only 14 more to go. Eva


	17. Chapter 17

Daddy

Chapter 17

Mamoru laid on Usagi not moving for another 15 minutes after he heard the door slam shut.

He was also in pain but not as much as her.

His head was hurting a little.

He slowly held her close and then slowly rolled and fell on the floor making sure Usagi was on top of him.

Usagi yelled out in pain when they went down.

Mamoru held her close as they both cried harder.

He held her close to his body for 30 minutes.

The whole time he was in her and the blood dried on them.

Mamoru finally rolled slowly so he could lay her down on the floor.

Usagi again yelled out in pain.

Mamoru cried more as he moved up off of her.

He felt the blood. He looked and saw it flowing out of her.

He put the robe up under her to catch it.

He ran to the bathroom and started the water in the tub.

He then ran back to Usagi and picked her up gently.

She groaned as he moved her.

Mamoru walked fast to the bathroom and got into the tub.

He sat down and held her.

He slowly took off her robe and placed it on the floor.

Mamoru then slowly moved Usagi and got out to get her a pain pill. He got her two and gave them to her.

Usagi took them and cried.

Mamoru turned off the water and started the bubbles.

He then locked the door then got back in with Usagi.

He slowly moved her to his lap and held her as they cried even more.

They sat holding each other for an hour.

Mamoru then got out and let the water out.

He went and got himself some underwear and a gown and panties for her.

Mamoru helped Usagi out of the tub then sat her down and got her dried off then put her clothes on her.

When he stood her up they both saw the blood come out.

Mamoru sat her back down then cleaned her legs and put a pad on her panty then helped her pull it up.

Mamoru rushed and got dried then his underwear on.

He then ran to the bed and pulled the covers back.

He ran back to Usagi and stood her up so he could pick her up.

"The pad is soaked Mamochan." Usagi told him.

Mamoru looked and saw more blood going down her legs again.

He sat her back down gently then ran out and put some big hospital pads down on the bed.

He thanked Kenn for having them there.

He then ran back and took off the soaked panty and pad.

Mamoru then placed a folded towel between Usagi's legs and picked her up and went to the bed.

He gently laid her down and noticed that the pain pills had kicked in. Mamoru was glad.

He covered Usagi up after making sure the towel was in place.

Mamoru then went and cleaned up the bathroom and soaked everything that had blood on it.

He then went back to Usagi and checked on her.

He laid by her but stayed awake all night checking on her and changing the towel when he had too.

The next morning Mamoru carried Usagi and sat her on the toilet. He changed the bed sheets and the pads while she sat and slowly brushed her teeth.

Mamoru knew Usagi was drugged up.

He went to her and gave her another pain pill then carried her back to the bed.

He feed her then watched as she passed out.

Again he was glad.

Mamoru knew those pills were strong.

He didn't want her in any more pain.

He covered her better.

At one time Mamoru left the room to check out the house.

He was glad to see that the parents were gone.

He had heard them as they had left out the night before.

He was glad they hadn't come in.

He could tell that they all had been drunk.

Mamoru also knew that there were no servants around.

There never was when the four were gone.

Mamoru went back and held Usagi as she slept.

He put some pillows under her legs to try to help stop the bleeding.

He finally went to sleep.

He woke up later that day and changed her towel.

He made them both some soup and helped her eat.

He then held her tight as she went back to sleep.

He fell asleep soon after her.

That night he stayed up all night again taking care of her.

The next two days Mamoru did the same things for Usagi.

They never once thought to go to the hospital.

Knowing that their parents would be called.

The two didn't want Mamoru I to know anything and chance being in trouble again. They both knew that he didn't like people in their business.

Usagi finally stopped flowing with blood on the third day.

Mamoru made her stay in bed all those days.

He got Usagi books to read and paper to draw on.

He even got her some toys to play with when she was awake.

He stayed by her while they watched TV or they both slept.

When Usagi had to use the bathroom Mamoru carried her.

He wouldn't let her walk at all the first week.

He wouldn't let her take a shower only bathes.

Mamoru finally let Usagi walk on her own after the blood stopped all together.

One night they sat and watched a movie.

Usagi got onto his lap and he held her tight.

Usagi gave him a small kiss and Mamoru smiled.

He moved them so they were on their sides facing each other.

After awhile they stopped making out and only looked at each other.

Mamoru got up and carried her to bed and held her in his arms as they both fell asleep.

The next day they finally talked about what had happened to them.

Mamoru told her that it would be hard to forget but they should try.

They both figured that since they had smelt the pot and alcohol that Mamoru I wouldn't remember.

Mamoru made her go and lay back on the coffee table so he could kiss her there after their talk.

He wanted her to forget what had happened.

It took him twenty minutes to get her to agree.

Mamoru repeated what he did that one night.

Only this time he laid on her and moved.

Just like he use to do before.

The whole time Usagi kept looking at the door making sure it didn't open.

Usagi finally looked at Mamoru when he picked her up and laid her down under him on one of the sofas.

Mamoru told her how he did what he did on the table so she wouldn't remember what happened every time she might have looked at the table.

Usagi held him and told him that she understood.

She then asked why he didn't go into her now since they knew he could.

Mamoru only shook his head no then said that he would later.

He told her he was still to big for her right now.

He didn't want her in any pain.

Mamoru was also scared that she would start bleeding again.

Before Usagi could say anything else Mamoru kissed her deeply and harder. Usagi kissed him back.

Sunday they cleaned up and got dressed.

They sat down together and played a board game.

They both looked to the doors fast when they were opened and their moms walked in together followed by Kenn then Mamoru I.

Their moms kissed them each as the men smiled from the door. Their moms then told the two to come down to the living room to open their gifts.

Mamoru told them they would be right down.

The four then left out while Usagi and Mamoru put their shoes on.

They walked down together holding hands.

They walked into the living room and went and sat down by their moms.

They opened all of the gifts while their moms talked about their vacation. The two both listened and smiled.

They both wouldn't look at Mamoru I at all.

When the two were done opening everything they took the items to their room than sat down and waited for dinner.

At dinner they both stayed silent and ate while their moms and Kenn talked.

Again they wouldn't look at Mamoru I and he noticed it.

He looked at them and wondered what they had done those two weeks.

After eating Mamoru took Usagi's hand and took her back to their room.

They got ready for bed then looked at the door again when their moms came back in followed by Kenn and Mamoru I.

The three gave each teen a kiss and a hug then walked out.

Leaving Mamoru I alone with both of his children.

He looked at them both one at a time.

Mamoru sat on a chair looking down at a book while Usagi sat on the bed looking down at her hairbrush.

He walked over to Mamoru first and gave him a kiss on the forehead as he said good night.

Mamoru said good night as he still looked down.

He still wouldn't look at the man.

Mamoru acted like he was reading.

Their father raised an eyebrow.

He then walked over to Usagi.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek and said good night.

Usagi whispered good night then gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. She looked back down fast. She wouldn't look him in the eyes.

Mamoru I smiled down at her and turned around.

Mamoru was standing right behind him.

His hands behind his back both in fist.

His father raised an eyebrow as he stepped back a little when he saw his son so close.

Mamoru suddenly smiled then hugged the man.

His father slowly hugged him back while his eyes went wide.

Mamoru looked at Usagi as she looked back at him.

"I love you Daddy." Mamoru said still hugging him as he looked at Usagi.

His father moved his eyes looking around and said, "I love you Jr. and I love Usagi."

He then pulled back and let Mamoru go.

Mamoru went and sat back down fast on the edge of his seat.

He had his head down but was watching and waiting.

His father watched him then looked back at Usagi.

She glanced at him then blushed and looked down fast.

Their father walked to the doors.

He turned and saw Usagi looking at Mamoru.

He saw Mamoru shake his head no slowly then Usagi look back down.

Mamoru I left out and closed the door wondering what was going on.

As soon as the door closed Mamoru ran to Usagi and hugged her. Mamoru knew that he would have hurt his father if he did something to her.

Usagi hugged him back after she moved her brush.

They laid down and Mamoru covered them.

He hugged her as she kissed him on his cheek.

Mamoru kept Usagi in his arms all night with both of his hands in fist.

He laid there thinking about what he could do for them.

To get them both away later.

Mamoru knew he would have to save as much money as he could.

Mamoru suddenly frowned when he realized that they wouldn't be able to leave. His father would find them.

Mamoru pulled Usagi closer as he remembered his father saying that he would send Mamoru away and keep Usagi.

Mamoru knew the man would do it.

He could tell that the man remembered what had happened that night.

Mamoru knew that he would do what he could to protect Usagi and himself for now on. Whatever might happen he would protect her.

Later that night their father went back to them.

He saw them both asleep.

Usagi was laying half on Mamoru's bare chest.

His arms holding onto her tightly while Usagi's arms were wrapped around his body just as tight.

Their father covered them more and looked at them.

He was still wondering what the two did for those two weeks alone. He didn't know about her bleeding or that it had been their first time.

He had been very surprised at Mamoru being so close to him when he was by Usagi when she was on the bed.

Mamoru I had seen the look in Mamoru's eyes for that second before the young man hugged him.

Mamoru I smiled as he walked out of the room.

He knew now that his son would kill someone if they hurt Usagi.

He was proud.

Mamoru I smiled even more when he thought about his son challenging him. Maybe now the boy was growing up.

Mamoru I went to his office and thought about what he would have to do to get Mamoru to stand up to him.

That would be something new.

Because no one had ever stood up to him before.

Mamoru I thought about Usagi and when she challenged him that day there in his office.

But he knew that now she wouldn't again.

Not after that night 2 weeks ago.

Mamoru I knew Usagi was now scared of him since she blushed and wouldn't look him in the eyes.

She would be no fun to challenge.

But his son…..

"Yes Jr. I can't wait to see what you do." Mamoru I said out loud then laughed.

"M. What are you doing?" Kenn asked as he walked into the room.

"Thinking about the future."

"Well come to bed. Kuko and Mia are both asleep."

"All right lets go." Mamoru I said as he got up then grabbed Kenn's left hand and pulled him to follow.

The next day Mamoru and Usagi went to the arcade.

Everyone asked where they had been.

It had been sometime since they had seen the two.

Mamoru told them they had been on vacation while Usagi nodded her head in agreement.

He then told them something's that they did.

Both knowing they were repeating the things their moms told them.

Usagi sat holding his hand and looking down while he lied to them.

After telling the others the two then left and went to their lake. They got out of the car and went to the water.

Mamoru put his feet in while Usagi picked flowers.

She then went to him and sat by his side and made him a flower ring for his head.

After she put it on his head Mamoru smiled at her and laid back taking her with him.

They laid side by side and looked up at the clouds talking about the shapes.

Usagi asked him very softly at one time if he wanted to do something.

Mamoru whispered that he would later in their room.

He had the feeling that their father was watching them.

But he didn't say anything to Usagi.

They laid there for two hours then went home.

Mamoru had been right.

Their father had watched them the whole time.

To be continued.


	18. Chapter 18

Daddy  
Chapter 18

Six months had passed since that night that Mamoru I had sat and thought about his son challenging him. Usagi and Mamoru acted like nothing bad had happened when they were with the four parents. Their father left them alone. He was bored with them at that time. The three of them went on with their lives. Acting like they had before. Kenn and the women never noticed any thing wrong with the three.

Usagi laid in the backseat of the car and watched Mamoru as he moved on her one evening as they made love. She wished he'd go into her all of the way but wouldn't say anything. She understood why he didn't and knew he would later. As she laid there, Usagi thought about how much she loved him. Usagi didn't care that most girls her age didn't think about sex. All Usagi cared about was making Mamoru happy. And she made him very happy since he always made her happy.

Usagi remembered hearing the four girl's, one time talk about how they would all wait until they were all older before sleeping with a guy. They had also said that any girl who slept with a guy before marriage was a whore. Usagi had asked Mamoru about that and he laughed and told her in a way that was true. But she wasn't one he told her. Mamoru reminded her about how they had been sleeping together since she was four. Even before that age. Mamoru also said that they would marry so they could do what they wanted. Mamoru then told her how he knew that two of the girls weren't that innocent since he had heard the guys talking one time. Usagi hugged him while he laughed.

Mamoru moaned out Usagi's name then moved to be laying on her fully as he closed his eyes. Usagi held him closer. Mamoru smiled. He loved how Usagi felt around him.

When Mamoru first started going into her he felt bad. He had wanted to wait until she was older. But thanks to his father, Mamoru knew he could go in her more. But he wouldn't go in all of the way. Not yet. Not until she was older. He still knew she was still a little smaller and still young. He wouldn't hurt her again. That's why he wouldn't go in deeper or even really fast.

The first time Mamoru went into her again he moved so slow that it took him almost an hour before he was sure she was okay and then he moved a little faster. That was at the end when he couldn't hold back any longer. He was like that for the first month. He also felt bad because of her age. But he didn't stop. He needed her. He was a young man who was horny a lot. Mamoru only wanted her. No other girl made him happy or felt so love. Usagi was the only one he would ever love.

Mamoru would laugh to himself when he heard the other guys talk about how they couldn't get any because they didn't have anyone or the girl wouldn't give into them. Mamoru got some every day or every time he wanted it. He would smile when Usagi would stop what she was doing and go to him. She knew the signs that he gave, the looks he gave when he was ready. It was rare that Usagi told him no since she wanted it also. Mostly Usagi did when she was on her period or she wasn't feeling good. Then Mamoru would hold her in his arms. But all the other times she let him.

"Are you okay?" Mamoru asked softly in her ear. "Yes I'm fine. Are you okay?" Usagi answered as she moved her hands up and down his bare back slowly. "Yes. I'm doing great now. I love you." "I love you Mamochan."

Mamoru looked at her then bent forward and started kissing her. Usagi kissed him back and slowly moved her hips. Mamoru sucked on her neck then kissed to her chest and spent time on each. He then pulled back a little so he wasn't in her fully and started to move again.

When Mamoru finished he went and laid down on her again and wrapped his arms around her so he could hold her even tighter. They fell asleep like that. Mamoru woke up before Usagi and noticed it was very dark. He moved and woke Usagi as he started to dress fast. They had slept through dinner and where gone later then normal. Usagi got dressed while he drove them home. They parked then walked together into the quiet house together.

They both jumped when Kenn said their names. "Where have you two been?" Kenn asked as he walked to them. "At a lake. I'm sorry we fell asleep." Mamoru said looking down. Usagi looked down also. They both feared that they were in trouble.

Kenn smiled at them then said, "Get to bed. Don't worry I'm the only one up right now." "Are Daddy and Mom still gone?" Mamoru asked looking at him. "Yes, they were going to a show and then to dinner before coming home later tonight. Kuko is asleep. I had to eat dinner all alone." Kenn answered. They all knew that Mia had Mamoru I take her out for a few days so they were alone. "I'm sorry we're late Daddy." Usagi said as she went and gave Kenn a hug. Kenn smiled and hugged her back.

"It's okay. I'll see you both in the morning. Good night." Kenn then said as he let Usagi go. "Good night Dad." Mamoru and Usagi said at the same time. Usagi then started up the stairs with Mamoru following. "Mamoru." Kenn said his name softly making him stop.

Mamoru went to him. "Little M watch the hickeys. I don't want your mom or hers saying anything." Kenn then said. Mamoru blushed and then whispered, "All right. I'm sorry." "Get to bed." Kenn said with a smile as he rubbed the young mans head.

Mamoru turned and walked to his room. Kenn watched him then went back to the living room. Kenn went later and covered them up better then went to his bed.

Later that night Mamoru woke up hard. He looked at Usagi but she was still sleeping. "Usako." He whispered. But she didn't wake up.

Mamoru smiled and thought to himself about her. He really wanted to go into her all of the way. But wouldn't do it when she was awake. He didn't want to hurt her. He decided to try since she was asleep. He got them both naked then opened her legs more.

He slowly reached and placed his penis in her then looked at her as he then slowly moved in more. When he got to the point where he stops, he looked up at her. She was still asleep. Mamoru kept moving in until he was in all of the way.

Mamoru moaned out in pleasure when he felt her around him. He slowly laid down on her fully and started to move on her. Slowly at first. Mamoru pulled her closer as he moved faster. He suddenly finished and softly moaned her name. He stopped moving and just laid on her as he breathed heavy.

Mamoru went wide-eyed when Usagi wrapped her arms around his neck. "Usako!" "Mamochan are you okay?" Usagi whispered. "Yes. When did you wake up?" Mamoru asked in her ear. He throught she had been awake the whole time. "Just now when you said my name." She said softly. "Are you in any pain?" "No. Were you in me all of the way?" "Yes. I'm sorry I didn't wake you. But I really wanted to feel you all the way." "That's okay anytime. How come you didn't wake me." "Because I wanted you relaxed. You're still small a little bit." "Okay." Usagi whispered then smiled. She was only a head shorter then him. The top of her head came to his chin.

Usagi went back to sleep with Mamoru who didn't move from her.  
He stayed where he was the whole night.  
Unknown to them both but those three times that day, put lots of sperm in her.  
Usagi was also ovulating that week.

To be continued.


	19. Chapter 19

Daddy

Chapter 19

Usagi sat in a booth waiting for Mamoru to show up one Friday afternoon. She had wanted to get out of the house since Mamoru I was the only one home that day.

Usagi sat with her head down on her arms. She wasn't feeling good. She had been throwing up for the last couple of months in the mornings. And now she felt like she would again.

She was also cramping. The cramps had started a few hours ago.

She noticed the four girls all sit down at a table near her booth.

Usagi sat and listened to the four talking about having sex with the guys. Talking about the things they would or wouldn't do with them.

One mentioned Mamoru name saying how she wondered what he would be like in bed. The four then looked at Usagi.

Each believing that Mamoru wouldn't do anything with her.

Why should he have a 14-year-old who probably didn't know what to do unlike them, they were older.

Usagi would not look at the girls. She still knew that they each still thought Mamoru was fine. She also knew that Mamoru wouldn't want her talking to them. Mamoru didn't want anyone else in their lives. No one to know about their home live. They were both embarrassed.

The four girls still didn't really like her and they were very jealous of how Mamoru treated her. They had spotted the two at the movies one time and Mamoru had held the door for her.

He also always held the car door for her. Even the door at the arcade. Mamoru had even started to stand up when Usagi would leave his side when they were sitting or when she went back to him.

The girls wished that the guys were such gentlemen with them.

They never realized that the guys did love them but they didn't like how the girls acted. They each acted stuck up and like they were better then everyone else. Most times the guys only went out with one so they could get some. Even then the girls would say no most times. They were teases.

Usagi got up and went to the girls after awhile. They all looked at her. They each noticed how pale Usagi was looking.

"What do You want?" Makoto asked.

"Yes you shouldn't be by us. We are talking about something your young ears should not hear." Minako then said.

The other three smiled.

"You were all talking about sex and if you would each do some things with the guys." Usagi said softly.

The four looked at her each of them surprised.

Usagi looked down then said softly, "If you each love the guys, you would do anything for them. You would let them do what they wanted with you always. You would stop teasing them."

The four looked at her with wide eyes.

"Do you let Mamoru do whatever he wants?" Makoto asked.

Usagi looked right at her and said, "I love Mamoru."

Usagi then turned and walked away to the bathroom.

She went in and started to throw up.

The four girls looked at each other. They each then got up and went to Usagi. They wanted to know what Usagi meant and if she really let Mamoru do her. They remembered hearing the guys talk about how he was a young man and what they did themselves.

They also knew that the two shared a room together.

They went to the bathroom fast and found Usagi getting sick and looking like she was in pain. Ami and Makoto left to get Motoki.

He went to Usagi and helped her. He walked to the back office with her in his arms. Mamoru walked in and saw Motoki with Usagi in his arms going into the office. Mamoru walked to them fast never once noticing the girls all looking at him as they each sat back down. Each girl had a frown.

A few minutes later the three came out. Motoki still had Usagi.

He carried her out and helped her into Mamoru's car.

Mamoru got in and drove off.

Motoki went back in and walked over to the counter.

"Hey Motoki is Usagi okay?" Nephrite asked going to him.

"I'm not sure. She's very weak and had been throwing up.

She also said that she didn't feel good." Motoki said taking a drink.

"She looked pale." Kunzite said sitting down at the counter by the four other guys.

"Mamoru said he was taking her to her dad. He's a doctor." Motoki then said.

"She's looked pale for a couple of weeks. Each time I've seen her." Zoisite said as Jadeite nodded his head in agreement.

The girls walked over and stood by them.

"I bet she's pregnant." Minako said.

"Yes. Usagi did say she lets him do what he wants." Minako said.

"No. She didn't say that." Ami said.

"That's true but she didn't say he did or didn't" Rei said.

"She's only 14." Zoisite said making the girls look at him.

"No Usagi's 15 now." Motoki said. They all looked at him then at Rei when they heard her.

"You don't think a 15 year old can't get pregnant?" Rei asked looking at Zoisite then at the other guys.

"Yes you're his age or older. Don't tell us that you all don't get horny." Makoto said. She looked at Nephrite.

He looked right at her with a small smile which made her blush.

"Yes. You all were the ones who said that Mamoru was a young man. And I quote "A young man with needs." Unquote." Minako said. She then walked away with the other girls following. The guys just watched them leave out. Motoki worried about Usagi wondering if it could be true.

Mamoru drove home fast. He then carried Usagi up to their room and laid her down. He went to find their parents. He found his dad and learned that their moms were gone for the week. Mamoru then went back to Usagi. He wasn't about to tell his dad anything.

Mamoru would wait for Kenn. He would be home later.

Mamoru held Usagi as she tried to sleep.

He started to wonder if she was going to be okay.

He knew she had been getting sick some mornings.

When Usagi had first started Mamoru had wondered if she was pregnant but he didn't think about it any more after she had a period. But that one was very light. And so were the others the past month. She mostly just spotted.

Mamoru went back down after awhile to see if Kenn had arrived home. He met his dad on the stairs and was told how he was going to meet with Kenn so they could have dinner together.

Mamoru said okay and that he would make him and Usagi something to eat. His dad told him fine then left the house.

Mamoru was glad. He didn't want to answer questions about Usagi to his father.

Mamoru was very worried about Usagi. She had started bleeding that morning and it was getting heavier. Mamoru knew that if it got any worse then he would get Kenn this time. He would deal with his father later.

Mamoru went back to the bedroom and made dinner for him and Usagi. She ate some but then started to throw it up.

Mamoru cleaned her up then held her as she cried that her body hurt. Mamoru got her a pain pill but she brought it back up.

She tried to go to sleep but kept crying.

Usagi continued to cry and tell that her body hurt.

Mamoru felt bad since he didn't know what to do.

He wondered what was wrong.

He knew that he hadn't been in her deep after that one night all those months ago.

Mamoru carried her to the bathroom. He stood her up and took her panties down. He saw the blood flowing out.

He sat her down on the toilet then gave her a trashcan for if she got sick.

"Usako." Mamoru said as he bent down in front of her.

"Mamochan I don't feel good. It hurts."

"Where?" Mamoru asked as he put his arms around her.

"My front and my lower back." She moaned.

"Usako I'm going to go get Dad. I'll be right back."

"Not Daddy!" She whispered.

"No only Dad." Mamoru answered as he hugged her.

"Okay." Usagi whispered then hugged herself.

Mamoru left Usagi sitting on the toilet. He then got the key that Kenn had given to him all those years back and unlocked the door.

Kenn had told him to get him for any emergencies. At any time. He had never liked the kids being locked up but knew Mamoru I wouldn't listen.

Mamoru slowly opened the door then ran to the stairs and looked down. All of the lights were off so he knew the men would be in the rooms upstairs if they were home.

Mamoru then ran up and ran to his parent's room.

He slowly opened the door and saw both men asleep.

He was very glad that their moms were gone.

Mamoru slowly went to his dad's side first and looked at the man. He was very glad to see he was sound asleep.

Mamoru then went over to Kenn's side and touched his arm and started to shake it gently.

"Dad. Dad." Mamoru said softly as he shook Kenn gently.

Kenn slowly woke up and looked at Mamoru.

"Little M?" Kenn whispered as he looked at him then at his best friend.

"I need your help. Come on." Mamoru said pulling at him.

"What?" Kenn asked as he sat up blinking his eyes.

"Hurry. Usagi is in pain and she's bleeding a lot."

"What!?"

"Shh. Please don't wake Daddy. Please." Mamoru said as he looked at his father then back at Kenn.

Kenn got up and put on his boxers.

Mamoru then grabbed Kenn's arm and pulled him from the room.

To be continued.

6


	20. Chapter 20

Daddy Chapter 20

The two ran out of the room and down then into the bathroom where Usagi was getting sick in the trash can.

Kenn ran over to Usagi and held her.

"Daddy I don't fell good." Usagi whispered as the tears continued to fall.

"What happened?" Kenn asked as he slowly moved Usagi and laid her down on the floor. He then started to check her body over.

Mamoru ran to Usagi and cleaned her mouth.

"She's been throwing up a lot.

She started bleeding this morning. At the arcade she throw up.

Then when we were coming home she started cramping." Mamoru said as he sat down and put her head in his lap. "The cramping started before you showed up at the arcade." Usagi said as she looked at Mamoru.

"Honey were does it hurt most?" Kenn asked as he saw the blood in the toilet. He reached in and felt around but didn't feel anything major. "It hurts down here and my lower back now." Usagi said with a groan as she pointed to her stomach.

"Little M get her in a clean gown and put a towel between her legs to catch the blood. I'll be right back." Kenn said as he stood up and wiped his hands clean.

He started to walk out "Please don't get Daddy." Mamoru said as he grabbed Kenn's arm. His eyes scared.

Kenn looked at Mamoru and put both hands on his face.

"I won't. We need to get her to my office in town. Now hurry." Kenn said then ran out.

Mamoru did what he was told. He wrapped a blanket around Usagi then picked her up. He carried her to the door as Kenn came back fully dressed and took her and carried her to his car. Mamoru got in and Kenn placed her on his lap.

Kenn got in and drove off, knowing that Mamoru I would be passed out for a few hours. Kenn had given him a shot to drug him. He didn't want his best friend to wake and go looking.

"Little M when did Usagi have her last period?" Kenn asked softly as he drove.

"She had one about 2 weeks ago but it was very light just like the past couple of months. Mostly just spotting." Mamoru said looking at Usagi. Usagi moaned in pain and Mamoru pulled her closer.

"Mamoru. How often have you made love to her?" Kenn asked.

Mamoru blushed and looked down then whispered, "A lot. But I only go in halfway. I have been in her all of the way twice. Once when she was asleep. I know she's still young and I'm big. I didn't want her awake and in any pain again." Mamoru almost whispered. "When was that?" Kenn asked as he parked his car and looked at Mamoru and Usagi. 'About three months ago." Mamoru answered. "You come in her?" "Yes." Mamoru answered. Kenn sighed then said to himself softly, "I should have taken care of you both before now. I forgot your age and how she's with you always. You're book smart but stupid sometimes Little M."

Kenn then got out fast and went to open Mamoru door.

He took Usagi and gave Mamoru the keys to his office.

Mamoru unlocked the door and then the two walked in.

Mamoru turned on the lights while Kenn laid Usagi down on the examining table.

He then went and locked the door and got what he would need to fix Usagi.

He put an IV in her arm and gave her some fluid and some pain medicine to put her to sleep. Mamoru helped him.

"Mamoru. Usagi is having a miscarriage." Kenn said after Usagi was out.

"What!? But… She's had a period." Mamoru said shocked as he sat down hard on the chair. He never once throught she was pregnant.

Kenn realized that he and the others had never talked to the two about birth control. He sat down in his seat in front of Usagi and opened her legs more and did what he had to do.

Kenn noticed how her insides looked.

He told Mamoru that her uterus was in bad shape and she would never be able to carry a child to full term. He made Mamoru look thinking that the young man had raped her. Mamoru looked and got tears. He looked at Kenn when he asked about their first time.

Mamoru started to cry hard and stayed silent.

He finally told Kenn what had happened to them with their father. Kenn got mad.

Mamoru begged him not to say anything after he told.

Kenn hugged him and told him not to worry that he wouldn't. No he wouldn't say anything that might get Little M in trouble. Kenn sat there thinking about his friend.

When Kenn was done with Usagi he picked her up and laid her on the couch that was in the room. Mamoru covered her after he kissed her cheek. Kenn kept the IV going and even gave her some blood. Mamoru had told him about how she had bleed heavy that time.

Kenn then clean up a little then made Mamoru lay down on the table after he made him pull his pants and underwear down a little.

Mamoru did then laid down on his back. Kenn gave him the unborn fetus in a small closed jar. Mamoru looked at the jar as Kenn then started on giving Mamoru a vasectomy.

"That is the only child you two will ever have.

Bury it later some place nice after you two are stronger."

Kenn said.

"Okay. I'm sorry Dad. I never meant to get Usagi pregnant. I know we can't have kids together." Mamoru whispered. Kenn looked at him with a questioning look.

"How do you know that?"

"Dad I know she's my sister. We have father's eyes. Even his nose." Mamoru said softly.

Kenn didn't say anything for a few minutes.

Mamoru looked at him.

"Does she know?"

"No."

Kenn looked up at him and smiled then said, "Yes it's true. I can't have kids thanks to the accident that killed my parents when I was younger. I was injured."

He paused looked back down to finish working on Mamoru.

He then said, "Her mom wanted a baby after you were born. I played it off for awhile. Finally I told her how I couldn't. Kuko cried and said I should have told her sooner. Even Mia complained. We almost divorced. Your father said no that he would get her pregnant after the two begged him to. Kuko got pregnant but we lost him when she was 6 months."

"I would have had a brother?" Mamoru asked as he watched Kenn work on him.

"Yes. But Kuko had an accident on the stairs and she lost him. I'll show you later where he is buried. We waited two years before the two tried again since the women kept complaining. Kuko got pregnant with Usagi. Your dad wouldn't let her do anything.

She had to stay in bed almost the whole pregnancy.

He wanted that baby. Had the feeling it was a girl."

"I remember keeping Kuko company when she was pregnant with Usagi."

"Yes you were good for her. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

"You really love Usagi?" Kenn asked.

Mamoru and Kenn looked at each other.

Mamoru then answered, "She is all I know. I don't care that she's my sister. I fell in love with her before I knew." Mamoru looked over at her and smiled.

Kenn smiled. "You are all she knows also. I have fixed you both so Usagi won't get pregnant ever again. I don't want to chance Usagi being in pain again. I hope you didn't want kids with someone else." Kenn then said as he wiped his hands.

"No. I want no one but her." Mamoru answered at he looked at Usagi some more.

Kenn smiled then cleaned up while Mamoru rested.

When he was done he went to Mamoru and said, "Little M love Usagi always. Be there for her no matter what. I will help you two marry later. My name is on her birth certificate." "Thank you Dad." Mamoru said as he gave Kenn a hug. Kenn knew that Mamoru I had been talking about keeping the two apart. He wanted to see what the two would do without the other around. Kenn also knew Mamoru I was wanting drama with his son.

Kenn hugged him back then helped Mamoru to his car. He then went back and carried Usagi and put her back on Mamoru's lap.

Kenn went and made sure his office was spotless then locked up and drove them home. He carried Usagi in first and put her to bed. He then went and helped Mamoru in and up to bed.

He told Mamoru that they would both need to rest and not to be up. Mamoru yawned as he said ok. He then fell asleep beside Usagi. Kenn smile and covered them both.

He then went and got ice for Mamoru and made sure Usagi's pad was in place and then cleaned up their bathroom.

He hide the small jar.

He put the key up and then went and got back into the bed beside Mamoru I.

When Mamoru rolled over and started to kiss him Kenn kissed him back.

He just laid there as Mamoru I kissed him.

Kenn wouldn't say anything yet. He'd make Mamoru pay later.

Kenn would do what he could to help Mamoru and Usagi be together. Kenn didn't like Mamoru I messing with the two's lives. Putting them together and now talking about pulling them apart. Kenn knew that the two couldn't be apart for long. Not after all those years together. Falling in love and believing. No Kenn would not let his best friend try to put the two with someone else.

In the morning Kenn went to the two.

He changed Usagi's pad and got more ice for Mamoru.

He fixed them each something to eat then left out and locked the door.

He and Mamoru left for the day and went boating.

But Kenn slept most of the day.

He even told Mamoru I to leave him alone.

He was still very upset and tired.

To be continued.


	21. Chapter 21

Daddy

Chapter 21

Mamoru woke up before Usagi that next morning.0

He noticed that Kenn had cleaned the place up and found the note from Kenn telling him what to do for himself and for Usagi.

He found the food and went and woke Usagi up so they could eat.

Mamoru slowly feed her then gave her a pain pill.

Usagi went back to sleep after he carried her to use the bathroom.

Mamoru fell asleep soon after her.

They both woke up to Kenn checking on Usagi.

He then checked Mamoru.

Everything was looking good.

Kenn put some food in the fridge for them and a bag of ice in the freezer. The food was already made meals so the two wouldn't have to cook. He cleaned their breakfast dishes than sat by the two when Mamoru I came in.

The two acted like they were sick since Kenn told them too.

Kenn told his best friend that the two should be fine.

Mamoru I kissed them both on the head and then the two men left out.

Usagi and Mamoru knew that Kenn would be back later that night.

When he came back the two were laying in the bed watching a movie.

Kenn told them that Usagi could be up walking around on Sunday. They told him okay.

He then left out.

Mamoru then told Usagi what had happened.

He got up and got the jar and showed her the fetus.

Kenn had told where it was in the note.

Mamoru told her that later they would bury it.

Usagi cried softly which made Mamoru cry.

Mamoru told Usagi he was sorry and that he never meant to hurt her like that.

Usagi held him and said it was okay.

She told him that she loved him.

Mamoru held her and cried harder as she held him and rocked him.

Usagi knew that Mamoru wouldn't have done it on purpose.

She also knew that she'd do it all again for him.

Kenn went to them again later that night.

He was glad to see that Usagi wasn't bleeding heavy anymore.

When the two finally showed back up at the arcade the girls asked right out if Usagi was pregnant.

Usagi looked right at them and said no that Mamoru was waiting for her to be older.

Mamoru only looked at her as he kept his hand in his pocket.

He had the small jar there.

Motoki was told that she had a stomach flu, which Mamoru got soon after.

That was the reason they were gone for so long. They had been away for almost a month. Kenn and Mamoru had both been very worried about Usagi. They wouldn't let her be up for long during that time.

The two left and went to the lake soon after talking to Motoki.

After making sure that their father wasn't around, Mamoru took Usagi's hand and they went for a walk.

They walked to a private beautiful place and buried the baby.

Usagi placed flower's on the grave after Mamoru put rocks over the site.

They then talked about how they could never have kids because of what happened that one time.

Usagi did cry but told Mamoru okay that she only wanted him.

Mamoru told her that he only wanted her in his life.

No other.

He held her and told her that no he did not hate her since she couldn't give him any kids.

Usagi had worried about that.

Mamoru whispered and told her that he was glad they wouldn't have kids so the kids wouldn't have to be around their parents.

Usagi looked in his eyes and nodded in agreement and understanding.

Mamoru then told her what Kenn had said about their brother.

But Mamoru made her believe that it was only her brother since her mom would have had him.

Mamoru didn't tell her anything about them having the same father.

After their talk Mamoru picked her up and carried her back to the car.

They got in then they both got naked then went to the lake to swim around.

They didn't see their father watching them.

He knew something was up because of how Kenn had been acting with him all weekend.

Mamoru I also knew that Kenn went to the two a lot.

He really didn't believe they were sick with a stomach flu.

He did not know what had happened.

He wondered where the two had gone off to alone after they arrived at the lake.

He walked away toward the area they had come from but didn't find or see anything.

The two had made the tiny grave under some wild rose bushes.

Mamoru I walked back where he had last seen the two but the car was gone.

Mamoru and Usagi went back home to their room.

While they had been swimming Mamoru had held her close and asked softly if he could make love to her.

Usagi smiled and told him yes as she took his hand and lead him out of the water.

They got dressed then went home.

While making love Mamoru still only went in partway.

He was worried that she would be in pain.

Usagi didn't say anything as she smiled.

Eight months after that night that Usagi miscarried, Mamoru was told that he was getting sent away to school.

Mamoru was sent for by his mother.

Usagi was told to wait in the room.

She did while Mamoru went down to the living room.

Mamoru only sat looking down while both mothers talked about the school they wanted him to go to.

Telling how the training there would benefit him.

He was done with high school. They had finally found out after the high school had sent Mamoru his diploma. Mamoru didn't go to the graduation and had never picked the diploma up. So the school sent it.

Mamoru told them that he would not go without Usagi.

Mamoru I smiled and said no, Usagi wasn't old enough to leave home.

Mamoru looked at the man then at his mother when she told him how they wanted him to have time to himself alone.

Mamoru sighed then looked at Kenn and said he wanted to marry Usagi. All three men looked at both Mia and Kuko after they both said no at the same time fast and loud.

Mamoru glared after they said it.

His father only smiled more. Kenn then said that as soon as he finished that Mamoru could marry Usagi.

Mamoru looked at him and smiled.

The women agreed.

They didn't think it would happen.

Kenn smiled back at the young man.

He had also been shocked by the news of sending Mamoru away.

Mamoru finally said okay knowing that anything he might have had to say about leaving, that the women wouldn't listen to him. They were already talking about something totally different now.

Mamoru got up and left out with Kenn following him.

As they walked up the stirs together Kenn told him that he would make sure that he and Usagi married no matter what.

Mamoru said good because he wasn't going to meet another or even get with anyone else.

Kenn also told him that he would make sure that Usagi was safe.

Mamoru hugged Kenn who smiled and hugged him back.

Kenn went back to the three and noticed Mamoru I just sitting looking out at the night sky. Kenn knew that the idea to send Mamoru away was both Mia and Kuko's. But Mamoru I could stop it if he wanted. Kenn knew he wouldn't.

Kenn sat down and let his mind wonder thinking of what he could do to help the two out. Now he had a chance to send and give more money to the young man with out the other three thinking anything of it.

Mamoru I had smiled the whole time that his son was being told. He really didn't want to see Mamoru leave.

But he did want to see if the time away would make the young man grow up more.

He thought his son wouldn't go in the end and would only be gone for a month. He was in for a surprise.

Mamoru I looked at Mia while his eyes narrowed. He was really upset that Mia had made all the arrangements for their son to go to that school without asking him first. Mamoru I didn't like anyone going behind his back. He was in charge. He would have to deal with her later.

Mamoru walked into the bedroom and went straight to Usagi.

He sat down right in front of her after he turned off the TV.

Usagi looked in his eyes and could tell something was wrong.

Mamoru got tears then slowly told her what their mothers wanted.

Usagi held his hands as he talked and squeezed them tighter as she started to go into a shocked state.

Both knew they couldn't go against their mothers.

They didn't want the parents fighting. The two also at that time were not strong enough mentally to deal with the adults.

Mamoru grabbed Usagi and held her tight as she cried hard.

Mamoru held her head so they were looking at each other.

He told her that he would finish very fast and as soon as he got back then they would marry. He would finish so they couldn't send him away.

He told how Dad said that he would make sure they married no matter what.

Usagi nodded her head in agreement and held him.

All night they held each other as they laid awake.

Both still shocked.

Later that week Mamoru went to the jewelry store alone and picked out a diamond engagement ring for Usagi.

He got one that looked like hers for himself.

He hide them.

They didn't go to the arcade that much since they wanted to spend their time together.

He made love to her every night more than once.

Still only going in half way.

Mamoru told Usagi one time that the same day he came home to her he would go in all of the way.

Usagi would be a little older.

The night before Mamoru left, he gave Usagi the ring telling her to wear it around her neck. He had gotten a strong gold chain for it.

Then when he got home he would slide it on her finger.

Usagi put the chain on and looked at the ring and smiled.

Later Mamoru smiled down at Usagi.

She smiled back.

He knew that she wanted him to lean down and slide in her more.

But he wouldn't. He wasn't going to hurt her.

He could wait until she was a little older.

Hopefully he would be done with that school fast.

If he had his way he would be done in less then 2 years.

It was a four year school.

Mamoru didn't understand why their moms wanted him to leave. He throught that they might want him to meet others.

But it wasn't going to work.

He loved Usagi.

He would always love her and only her.

Mamoru closed his eyes and moved faster.

His mind on Usagi.

He opened his eyes and saw her smiling with her eyes closed.

Mamoru pulled out and then laid down on her.

Usagi held him close as he caught his breath.

He smiled as he felt Usagi wrap her legs around him.

"Mamochan make love to me again." Usagi whispered.

"Usako that was the 5th time today." Mamoru said softly.

"But you leave tomorrow. Please." She said with her voice choking.

Mamoru looked at her.

"Please don't cry tonight." He said with tears in his eyes.

Usagi pulled him down and kissed him.

He kissed her back and pulled her closer.

Oh how he hated to leave her but he knew that they would make him.

Usagi knew it also.

Usagi asked him again to go in all of the way but Mamoru again said no.

He smiled and said no only when he got back home.

He then said that it would make him finish faster.

Usagi smiled and held him.

Mamoru smiled and started to kiss her working his way down lower.

Later Mamoru laid naked on her between her open legs with his head on her chest as he slept.

His arms wrapped around her.

Usagi held him tight to her naked body and slept.

To be continued.

8


	22. Chapter 22

Daddy

Chapter 22

Mamoru woke up early the next morning. After his last night of sleeping with his love for awhile.

He noticed that they were both in the same spot from the night before.

He looked at Usagi as she slept.

He loved her so much.

Mamoru decided that he would spend every hour that he could studying. He wanted to get back fast.

Mamoru rolled so Usagi was on top of him.

He held her tight falling back asleep.

He woke up later to Usagi looking at him.

They half smiled at each other and got up and showered fast.

They knew their parents were coming.

They were right.

Right after getting dressed their moms came in together talking. They told the two to come join them for breakfast.

Mamoru took Usagi's hand and they walked down together slowly.

They ate with their parents.

Afterwards Mamoru went up with the men and brought his suitcases down.

The limo was loaded and the family all got in and rode to the airport to the waiting jet.

While in the limo Mamoru held Usagi's hand while she looked down.

They both only looked at Kenn if they weren't looking at each other.

Mamoru noticed that Usagi was very quiet and only looked down almost the whole way. The men both noticed her also.

While on the private jet Mamoru took her to the back away from their parents.

He made her look at him and she did with tears in her eyes.

Mamoru pulled her on his lap and gently kissed her.

After awhile he got up and took her hand and went to the bathroom.

He let her in before him and then locked the door.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her harder.

Usagi moaned as his hands went down and covered her butt.

Mamoru picked her up and pushed her into the wall.

He slowly moved on her as they kissed.

He held her to him as close as he could without hurting her.

"Mamochan shouldn't we get back before they come looking?" Usagi whispered as Mamoru sucked her neck.

She didn't want to stop him but she was worried.

"Yes we better. They might think we jumped from here." Mamoru told her as he smiled and pulled back from her.

He helped her fix her clothes then did his.

He opened the door and let Usagi go out first.

He followed her back to their seats.

They sat back down and held hands.

A few minutes later Mia walked down and went to the bathroom. She smiled at them.

Mamoru just looked at her while Usagi looked down.

As they ate lunch their father and Kenn noticed the hickey and how Usagi was still very quiet. Mamoru I worried about her.

He thought that if Usagi keep it up then he would bring his son home.

His wife could just go to hell if she didn't like it.

Usagi looked up at him.

He smiled at her.

Usagi gave him a half smile then looked back down.

Mamoru squeezed her hand under the table.

She held his hand tight.

Usagi took a deep breath and sighed.

After eating Mamoru lead her back to the back seat.

She sat on his lap and tried to not cry.

Mamoru held her tightly in his arms.

They both closed their eyes to keep from crying.

Their moms looked at them and thought they were asleep.

Kenn went and took a blanket and covered them.

He then went back to the three and sat down.

He and Mamoru I were both worried about the two.

After they arrived, the family took another limo to the private school. They arrived and went to Mamoru's private room with it's own bath. He wouldn't have to share with anyone.

His father made sure of that and made sure it was already furnished. He had brought everything weeks before.

Usagi helped Mamoru unpack but after their parents left to check out the school, Mamoru pulled her close.

He told her that he would finish unpacking after she had to leave.

Usagi started to cry making him cry.

Mamoru started to kiss her and laid her back on the bed.

He moved suddenly and went and made sure the door was locked then went back to Usagi and held her as they made love.

Afterwards he got off her so they could both dress.

Mamoru unlocked the door and they waited for their parents.

The four showed up and they all went to dinner.

They had eaten lunch on the plane.

After dinner they took Mamoru back.

He kissed both moms bye first as they cried.

He then hugged his father first telling him bye.

His father hugged back telling him to be good and to get good grades. He told him to call if he needed anything at all.

Mamoru I hoped that the time away that his son would mature.

Mamoru then hugged Kenn. He hugged back and whispered that he had the papers waiting. Kenn told Mamoru not to worry about Usagi. He would make sure she was safe.

Mamoru smiled and said thanks.

They let each other go, then Mamoru turned to Usagi.

She had been standing back away from everyone.

The four adults left the room for a minute to give the two time alone. Kenn made the three leave out first. He then closed the door and stood near it to make sure the others wouldn't try to go back in.

As soon as the door was closed Mamoru went to Usagi.

Usagi's eye's teared up more and the tears fell as Mamoru turned her head up to him and he pulled her close and kissed her gently on the lips.

Usagi wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.

They held each other as close as they could.

Mamoru finally pulled from her lips and hugged her.

"Please wait for me Usako." Mamoru said as he looked into her eyes.

"I love only you Mamochan. I will wait for you forever." Usagi said as she tried to not cry harder.

Mamoru pulled her to him and wiped her tears and told her to go.

Usagi did.

She left the room and closed the door.

Usagi heard him lock the door.

After locking the door Mamoru put his ring on then fell to the floor and cried even harder.

Usagi walked over to her parents as she looked down. Kenn put his arm around her and the five left and went home.

On the jet Usagi sat alone and wouldn't talk to anyone.

On the ride home she fell asleep.

When they got home Kenn carried Usagi to her room.

He got her ready for bed then gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Mamoru I came in and looked at her.

"If she gets to depressed I will bring Jr. home. I don't care what those two say." Mamoru I said.

"You better." Kenn said.

The two left the room closing the door.

They went to their rooms to sleep.

An hour later Usagi sat up and looked around fast.

She started to cry softly and hugged the pink and white bunny that Mamoru had given to her all those years back.

Usagi cried harder then jumped when her phone rang.

Unknown to Usagi but her real father was at the door watching her. He was about to go to her to hold her when the phone rang.

He smiled when he heard her say Mamochan.

Mamoru I closed the door quietly and smiled.

When he turned he saw Kenn. Mamoru I told Kenn that Little M was on the phone.

They both smiled and went back to bed. Kenn making sure that Mamoru I went first.

Mamoru had demanded that a phone be put in the room for Usagi.

His father had smiled and did it.

Usagi looked at the clock as she went and picked up the phone.

It was after three in the morning.

Usagi got happy when she heard Mamoru voice.

They talked until six in the morning.

Both of them cried again a few times.

Mamoru told her that on he would call her back the next night if not that night.

Usagi told him okay.

They hung up and she went to sleep dreaming about him while Mamoru dreamed about her.

He slept in the next morning since he didn't have to start his classes that day.

To be continued


	23. Chapter 23

Since the last chapter was short, I'm posting this one today. I will try to have Chapter 24 out in a few days.

Daddy

Chapter 23

Usagi stayed home and slept late that day.

Mamoru I and Kenn both said that she could.

They knew she was upset.

At lunchtime Usagi slowly walked down to the dining room.

The four adults could tell that she had been crying.

Her mom wanted to take her shopping but Usagi said no.

She didn't want to go.

Mia told her to go with them to help not think about Mamoru and then said that Usagi might meet someone cute.

Usagi ran from the room in tears.

Both men yelled at their wives and told the two to leave Usagi alone.

They then left the room and went to Usagi.

Kenn pulled her onto his lap and held her. Usagi hugged him tight.

Mamoru I sat beside them and told Usagi that now she was to stay home for schooling.

Usagi only said okay then hugged him.

She was glad.

Usagi didn't want to be around all those older kids.

The two men knew that she didn't have any friends her age.

Kenn then had to leave so Mamoru I took Usagi to the arcade.

On the ride over he told her that if she needed anything to just ask. Usagi told him okay.

She asked him to pick her up in an hour as she got out of his car. He said okay then drove off.

He really went and parked and watched her.

Usagi had been a little worried when they had been alone.

Mamoru had told her that if his father did anything to go to Kenn right after and then to call him and he would come straight home.

Usagi told him that she would.

But the whole time Mamoru was gone their father treated her like a daughter.

Except one… time.

Usagi walked into the arcade and went to Nephrite.

He smiled at her asking her how she was.

Usagi whispered that she was okay.

Motoki went to her after he arrived a ten minutes later.

His aunt had called and told him that Mamoru was gone for awhile.

Motoki went and hugged Usagi and they talked about how she was doing.

Usagi told him she would be okay.

Kunzite and Nephrite heard them talking but didn't say anything.

When Mamoru I showed up Usagi walked to him.

They then left and he took her shopping after they picked up Kenn.

The men bought her everything she wanted plus some.

Usagi finally did smile after awhile.

After Usagi left the arcade Motoki told the others about Mamoru being gone.

The others had shown up when Usagi was leaving.

All the girls looked at Mamoru I and sighed. He only smiled at them.

The girls watched him walk to his expense car and let Usagi in then he got in and drove off. They all then wondered where Mamoru was.

The guys heard and told them. They were all surprised.

The next day Usagi started full time with the private teacher.

She was glad to study. Gave her something to occupy her mind.

She didn't go to the arcade at all the rest of the week.

On Friday she had dinner with the parents then went to her room and closed the door.

At ten p.m. she heard the lock turn and two minutes later Mamoru called her.

He knew when the door was locked.

The two stayed up talking late into the night.

Usagi told him how she didn't have to go to the school anymore.

Mamoru was glad.

He really didn't want her around other guys.

Mamoru told her about his classes.

Right before they hung up Mamoru gave her his address and told her that he would call her later. At first they both didn't know the address.

Usagi smiled and said she would be there.

Mamoru laughed with her.

Usagi got up after hanging up with him and went and got ready for bed.

She then took a pillow and her bunny and laid on one of the big sofas and watched TV.

She slept there almost every night that Mamoru was gone.

She didn't like to sleep in the bed alone.

Some mornings she woke up in the bed.

Kenn would move her during the night.

While at the school Mamoru again had no friends and again he didn't care.

He had a couple of girls try to talk to him but he told them all he had someone already.

He then showed his ring on his left ring finger. At first some didn't believe him.

But after some time they did since Mamoru wouldn't talk to them.

Mamoru also had pictures of Usagi in his room and in his wallet.

He only left his room to go to classes and sometimes to eat.

Most times he ate alone in his room.

On Sundays he would sometimes walk to the shops and get Usagi some presents and food for his fridge.

He had money lots of it.

His father had set him up with an account and gave him a credit card.

Each night Mamoru studied and did sit ups and pushups. He would then call Usagi.

He never got hard during the week, only on the weekends when he and Usagi would talk longer and later. Then he would take a cold shower or rub it.

When the holidays arrived, the two talked and sent each other presents.

His parents went to him on a couple but Mamoru wouldn't go home. He wanted to finish so he wouldn't have to leave Usagi again.

One day while Mamoru was still at the school Motoki took the group over again to visit Usagi and to show the yards again. He hadn't seen Usagi for sometime since she stayed home so much.

They found Usagi in her room on the bed talking on the phone.

Everyone was still surprised by the room.

They all looked at Usagi when she told who was in the room into the phone.

She then said okay and called Motoki over to her.

He went to her and took the phone that she was holding out for him.

They all watched him as he sat on the big bed by her and talked into the phone.

"Hello."

"Motoki what the fuck are you doing with those others in my room."

"Hey Mamoru! We just came over to see Usagi."

"You've seen her. Now get them out of the house and away from her. Leave her alone. If you want to visit with her then do it alone."

"Mamoru I can show them the house. It's not yours yet."

"That's true but the room is mine. It was mine even before Usagi was moved in remember? Now get them away from what is mine."

"Yes I know about the room. We will leave. Hope your doing well. I'm fine."

"That's good. I'm doing well. Get them out now or I'll call my father."

"Bye Mamoru."

"Goodbye."

Motoki gave the phone back to Usagi then got up.

He told the others to come with him and they all left.

Motoki closed the door. He heard it being locked.

Mamoru had asked Usagi to lock the door when the others left the room and she did.

Motoki walked down cussing Mamoru out.

Everyone heard him. Even Mamoru I heard.

"Motoki." He called the young man to him.

Motoki went with the others into the home office.

Mamoru I told them all to sit down and they did.

Mamoru I sat down and put his feet on his desk.

"You have a problem with my only son?" He asked looking right at Motoki.

"No sir not really." Motoki said as he looked down.

"Don't lie to me." Mamoru I said looking at him hard.

"Yes sir I do. You spoiled him. He just told me over the phone to leave his room and to leave my cousin alone." Motoki said getting upset. He glanced at Mamoru I then down.

Mamoru I leaned back smiling even more.

He looked at the group.

The girls all blushed while the guys just looked at him.

He looked like Mamoru only older.

Some in the group noticed his eyes.

They saw some pictures of Usagi and Mamoru when they were younger.

But they couldn't tell from where they were if Mamoru's eyes were dark then or not. They were to far back.

"Your son told me not to bring them over to visit." Motoki said as he pointed to the others.

"Then do what he says." Mamoru I said.

"But sir He doesn't own this house or the property." Motoki said.

Mamoru I sat there looking at Motoki.

He then looked at Nephrite.

"He owns nothing but the arcade." Nephrite could be heard saying.

"No. Well yes. He owns that and a lot more in this town. As a matter of fact he and Usagi own a lot in the country. And they will own more as they get older. I made sure of it. They both own the amusement part I took them to for his 15th birthday. And the Zoo that I gave Usagi on her 10th birthday. I could go on for days listing all that they own together." Mamoru I said. He knew that the others didn't show up for Mamoru's birthday party that year and he remembered what the girls had said to Usagi on that birthday after the zoo trip. Mamoru I smiled even more by the looks on the others faces. He knew they were shocked and he liked that.

"Well tell him to give us a raise." Kunzite said softly as he smiled.

"Your lucky he hasn't closed the place." Mamoru I said as he smiled.

"He can't. Usagi owns it also." Motoki said.

"If Jr. says it will be closed it will be closed. Usagi will go along with anything he wants to do. So don't think to go running to her again thinking she will stop it." Mamoru I said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Usagi can not do anything. Mamoru would not do what she says." Rei suddenly said as she glared. She didn't like this older man in front of her. He had bad vibes.

"Yes she's a little girl." Makoto said.

"Yes we are each older and more mature and smarter then Usagi." Minako said.

While the other girls agreed. Mamoru I heard Minako tell Rei how Mamoru needed an older, mature woman to help him out. Rei nodded her head in agreement. They were close to his desk.

Motoki looked at the girls fast going wide-eyed.

He knew how Mamoru I's temper could be.

He also knew that Mamoru I treated Usagi like she was his daughter.

Mamoru I only looked at the girls as he studied them each.

He narrowed his eyes and then said, "Now I see why Jr. doesn't like you all. You four are little bitches. I didn't believe him at first but now I do. Yes bitches who need to be disciplined."

The four girls looked at him. Each with their eyes going wide.

He looked at the guys and said, "You four should marry them and put them in their place. I know Usagi told you all a few years ago who you each should get with. Do it."

The four guys didn't say anything. Motoki had told them about the older mans temper.

"You sir are out of line. No man should put any woman in any place." Ami said as she turned her head up and away.

"And you…you need a good fucking. You each do. Yes a good long one. If the guys aren't doing it right or your not letting them then come to me. I'll fuck you nice and hard." Mamoru I answered as he smiled even more.

The girls all gasped as they looked at him. While the guys all sat with their mouths dropped open wide.

"It's too bad you four were not nicer to Usagi. I would have liked seeing you all here in your bikini's a long time ago. Then I could have had you each in here alone. You all would have let me also. I can tell. You all would have imagined Jr. was the one fucking you." Mamoru I said still grinning. The girls all looked down blushing even more.

Mamoru I winked at the four guys who each chuckled softly. Each guy thinking that the older man was joking.

"So can I bring everyone back later?" Motoki asked fast as she tried to change the subject. Mamoru I looked at him then down. He took a drink and then said, "Yes. But don't go on the 3rd floor or the 2nd floor. I own this house and the property. I gave Kenn the 3rd floor"

"What about the 2nd floor?" Jadeite asked.

Mamoru I looked at him then said, "My son and his future wife own the 2nd floor. None of you but Motoki may be on the 2nd floor alone. Motoki you are family and can visit with Usagi alone. But only you." Motoki nodded his head in understanding.

"You may all come over any time to enjoy the pools and the horses but stay off the upper floors." Mamoru I then said.

The girls looked away when he mentioned the pool since he looked at each one of them.

The girls looked at the guys then down.

The guys each raised an eyebrow.

They all couldn't understand why they all hadn't gotten together yet totally.

The guys wanted to but the girls wouldn't.

They were waiting each thinking that they could get another guy.

The girls thought they were too good for the four guys.

"Thank you sir." Motoki said.

"Motoki remember you are family you may visit Usagi alone. But the others mostly the guys can not. Keep them away from her. And you girls leave my son alone after he gets home. He loves only Usagi so stop trying to get in his pants. Only Usagi gets to know how big his penis is. You four will never get to find out no matter how hard you try." Mamoru I said looking at them all.

The girls all looked at him fast then at the guys. The guys only looked at them.

Minako grabbed Rei while Ami grabbed Makoto to stop them from getting up. They both wanted to slap the older man.

Mamoru I glared at them then looked at the guys and said, "Boys if they don't go out with you all soon and start to do what you say then get others. You four are to good to be waiting for them. And girls don't pass them up. They are the best you four will get. With the attitudes you all have I'm surprised the guys aren't gay. I would be. I'd rather be gay then deal with your shit." He then got up and left out of the room.

Everyone slowly stood up.

The girls all looked down and wouldn't look at the guys.

The girls didn't know what to think. No one had ever said anything like that to them before. They were embarrassed. The girls knew that they always talked about Mamoru. They each wondered what the guys were thinking.

"Now I know why Mamoru is the way he is. Where he gets it from." Zoisite said.

"Yes his father is worse. You're all lucky he's not in a bad mood. He's a real bastard when he's mad." Motoki said leading them all out.

"So can we come later to swim?" Nephrite asked.

"Yes. And remember his warning." Motoki said.

Mamoru I watched them leave.

He made sure the girls saw him as they walked out behind the guys.

The four all stopped and looked over at him.

He stepped out of the shadows and looked at them each licking his lips as he checked them each out. Undressing them with his eyes.

The four went running to the guys fast.

Minako grabbed Kunzite's arm.

Ami grabbed Zoisite's arm.

Rei grabbed Jadeite while Makoto grabbed Nephrite.

The guy they each liked. The girl the guy each liked.

The one Usagi had told them to get with.

The girls pulled the shocked guys out of the house fast.

Each of the guys had gone wide-eyed when the girls grabbed them.

Mamoru I smiled as they left.

He knew that the guys would have the girls before the month was over.

He was glad to hear about his son and how he acted.

He was proud. His son was almost like him around others.

Motoki brought the group over to swim one day a few weeks later.

They swam outside since it was a nice warm beautiful day.

Mamoru I went out and sat down and watched with his sunglasses on not saying a word as he looked at the girls. He had the feeling that they would try to go to the 2nd floor.

He really hoped that they would.

To be continued.


	24. Chapter 24

Daddy

Chapter 24

While Mamoru I sat in the shade watching the others, Kenn came out and went to him. Kenn sat down beside him and they talked while they watched the others in the pool.

Usagi came out with her Mom and Mia not long after Kenn.

They had all been shopping.

The group told Usagi hello and she only whispered hello back.

She then looked down.

Kenn told her to join the others but Usagi said no that she wasn't feeling well. She had said it fast.

Kenn said okay and Usagi told everyone bye then went back into the house then up to her room fast.

Both men knew Usagi was lying.

Mia and Kuko greeted everyone then went in followed by Kenn. He was horny.

He also wanted to make sure the two women stayed in the room with him since Mamoru I asked him to.

Mamoru I sat for a little bit more then told Motoki and the others to have fun. He then went in and up to visit with Usagi.

She was sitting and doing some lessons from her teacher.

Mamoru I stayed for a few minutes then went and joined Kenn and the women.

After he left Usagi went to the balcony and watched the others. They all saw her after awhile and waved.

Usagi waved then went back into her room fast.

Motoki went up to see her alone.

She let him in and they talked for a half-hour.

Motoki then went back to the others.

He had tried to get Usagi to go out and join them but she only said no.

After he left Usagi called and talked to Mamoru.

He got happy when she told him that she had the door locked.

While they talked Usagi and Mamoru both started to cry.

It was getting harder for them to be apart.

Minako got up and went into the house acting like she had to go to the bathroom.

She slowly went up to the 2nd floor and over to Usagi's room. Looking around the whole time.

She was about to knock on the door but felt herself being pulled back against a male body. Her mouth was covered by a hand.

Mamoru I pulled and half carried Minako to another room.

He closed the door with a foot and let her go and looked at her.

"I told you not to be on this floor. What don't you understand." He asked as he glared at her.

Minako went wide eyed and whispered, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if…..If Usagi was okay."

"No you didn't. You wanted to see the bed that my son slept in. Wishing you were laying with him." Mamoru I said going to her fast making her back up to the wall.

She blushed since what he said was true.

Minako backed up into the wall as Mamoru I pulled her hair and made her head go up.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked as he smiled

"Yes." Minako whispered.

"Not for long after I get done with you." Mamoru I then said as he bent his head and kissed her hard on the lips slipping his tongue in.

Minako tried to move but he pushed her into the wall.

He slapped her face fast when she tried to kick him and started to pull his hair.

She stopped moving and looked at him.

Minako started to cry softly as he took off her bikini top.

He then moved her bottoms over and opened her legs with his, holding them wide open with his knees.

Mamoru I then reached with his hand and put a finger in her moving it in and out fast.

Minako yelled into his mouth since he was kissing her again.

She was shocked.

Mamoru I suddenly let her go and she fell back against the wall.

He looked at her angry.

"Stay off this floor! Or the next time I'll rape you. You go to that young man that loves you. Beg him to take you! Because you'll never get my son! I'll fuck you before Jr. ever does!" Mamoru I said.

He then left out of the room fast slamming the door as he went out.

He went back to his hiding place.

He saw Minako, with her bikini back in place, leave the room a few minutes later.

He smiled as she had looked around then ran out of the room and down the stairs fast.

Mamoru I went and looked outside and saw her run out and over to the girls.

Minako only sat looking down.

Mamoru I smiled and watched as Rei got up and walked into the house.

He went back to his hiding place and waited for her.

He did the same thing to Rei, then Makoto, and then Ami that he had done to Minako.

Mamoru I wanted to scare them so they would get with the four guys.

After the last girl Mamoru I went back outside and sat down.

He looked at the girls.

None of them said anything to anyone.

They each went wide-eyed when they saw him. They each looked away fast.

Mamoru I sat again with his sunglasses on.

He talked with the guys about different things.

When everyone left Mamoru I told them each bye and to come again.

The girls wouldn't look at him as they left the house fast and waited by the guy's cars.

He told the four guys to ask the girls out that same night and if they told them no then to let him know.

The guys told him okay.

That night they each took the girls out on a date and asked the girls to be theirs.

The girls each said yes fast.

The guys got happy. The girls each realized that they did love the guys. And that the guys were the only one4s who seemed to still be around them after all those year.

The girls even slept with them letting the guys do what they wanted with them.

The four girls would never admit to it but they had each liked the kiss from Mamoru I and what his finger was doing to them. He was a skilled older handsome man who knew what he was doing. If they only knew how mean he could be at times, they would think differently about him.

When Motoki wanted to take the gang back over again the girls wouldn't go.

They got together that day and talked about being with their guys.

They each finally talked about what Mamoru I had done with them.

The four swore that they would never tell anyone else.

After the guys showed up Usagi walked down with Motoki and greeted them.

Kenn went to them and took them all to the horses then out riding.

Usagi sat in front of Kenn as he lead them around.

They ended up by the lake and Usagi got down with the others following.

While the guys all looked at the water Usagi walked away.

She went to the little grave to clean up around it. Kenn followed her and saw what she was doing. He went back to the others and led them away from her.

Kenn knew that where Usagi was that it was the place that she and Mamoru had made the grave for the baby.

Mamoru I showed up and went with them since Kenn asked him to.

Kenn didn't want anyone to bother Usagi.

Mamoru I had found out that the guys were there and didn't want any of them trying to talk to Usagi alone. He had decided that he didn't want anyone to get close to his daughter.

When the guys went back to the horses Usagi was there waiting. She was very quiet and had been crying.

She went to Kenn who placed her on the horse and took her home with the others following.

Usagi was quiet the whole way home and looked down as she leaned back on Kenn.

When they got home she went to her room fast.

Kenn went and called Little M and told him what happened.

He told Mamoru to call Usagi.

Mamoru said he would.

He called her fast and they talked about that day.

Kenn knew that it had been the day that Usagi had miscarried.

When the guys left Kenn went and got Mamoru I and the women and took them out to dinner.

He didn't want Mamoru I to bother Usagi.

He knew that Mamoru I had seen that Usagi was upset.

Later that night Kenn took Usagi some food and they talked.

He held her as she cried.

Usagi told him that she would be fine.

Kenn asked her if she was really okay with Little M being gone and not being able to have kids.

Usagi only said yes.

She only wanted Mamoru and she would wait for him.

Kenn stayed with her the whole night and held her in his arms.

He knew she needed her dad.

Her mom couldn't understand because she wouldn't try to.

Usagi fell asleep on his arm.

Kenn answered the phone when Little M called again. Kenn told him that Usagi would be okay.

The next day Little M sent Usagi three dozen roses every hour on the hour.

Usagi smiled for the roses were all different colors each time. There was also Gysophila (Baby Breath) among the roses.

She knew that the three stood for both of them and the baby.

Kenn took her out to dinner alone that night.

He asked her if she wanted to go visit Mamoru. He would take her personally.

Usagi said no fast.

Because if she saw him she would want to stay with him. And that would make their mothers mad and they would start to complain.

Kenn smiled and told her how Little M had said the same thing.

Usagi smiled.

Mamoru called her again that night.

Usagi told him that she really was okay.

They talked about what Kenn had asked.

They both agreed not to see each other.

It would be too hard to leave the other one.

Mamoru told her that he would be done faster then the four years.

Usagi was happy to hear that.

She told him she would be waiting for him which made him happy.

After she hung up with him Usagi laid down on the bed.

She laid looking at a picture of Mamoru.

She looked to the doors when Mamoru I came in.

Usagi sat up and placed the picture down by the lamp.

Mamoru I went to her and told her to lay back down.

Usagi slowly did while he sat down beside her.

He then laid down behind her and pulled her into his arms.

Usagi had her back to him while he slowly ran his hand on her leg and arm.

Usagi laid still while he asked how she was doing.

He could tell that she had been upset but he didn't know why.

Usagi really wouldn't talk about anything with him.

She told him how her studies were going.

Mamoru I told her he was very proud of her.

Usagi suddenly turned and hugged him.

Mamoru I smiled and hugged her back.

He was surprised.

He then asked her about the love she has for Little M.

Usagi told him how she loved Little M and only him.

He asked if she would love him even if something came up.

Usagi said as she looked right in his eyes that she would love Little M forever and nothing would make her stop loving him.

Mamoru I told her good then kissed her on the forehead and got up.

He told her good night and left the room.

After that night he stopped locking the door over the weekends.

He wanted to see if she would leave the room.

But Usagi never did.

After he left Usagi got up and locked the doors. She knew that Kenn had changed the locks right after Mamoru left. Only the three knew it. Before on Fridays Usagi would stand by the door and lock it making Mamoru I think he had when he went and locked the door. Mostly he let Kenn lock it since Kenn would get him drunk.

Usagi then called Little M and told him everything. Mamoru told her to let Kenn know and too not to leave the room on the weekends.

He didn't trust his father. He worried that his father would try to punish her if she did leave.

Usagi said she would then told him good night.

After Mamoru I left Usagi he went up to Kenn and Kuko's room.

He went and got Kuko and took her to the seating room and made love to her.

The whole time thinking about Usagi.

Kuko was surprised because he was so gentle.

Kenn got up after he saw Mamoru I carrying Kuko out.

He went and watched the two and then looked at Mia after she touched his arm.

Kenn smiled and turned and took Mia to her bed and made love to her.

They fell back asleep holding each other.

Later Mamoru I carried Kuko to bed but found it empty. He then carried her to his big bed and the two got into the bed with Kenn and Mia. Kuko lay by Kenn while Mamoru I went and laid by Mia.

She smiled and rolled and laid down in his open arms.

He hugged her and went to sleep while he thought about Usagi.

He never went back and laid by Usagi while Little M was gone. But he did make love to Kuko more as he thought about Usagi.

While he did Kuko he would think about Usagi.

He knew he would sleep with Usagi later.

He always got what he wanted. Everything.

To be continued.


	25. Chapter 25

Sex in this Chapter.

Daddy

Chapter 25

Usagi lay on the big bed looking at the phone one night.

She glanced at the clock again.

Only three minutes had passed.

She sighed and looked back at the phone.

She then looked back down at the book she had been trying to read. She looked back at the phone.

It was 10:10. Normally Mamoru would have called her by now.

Usagi sighed again. She worried and wondered if something had happened to him.

Mamoru arrived home and got out of the cab.

He paid the driver after the man took out his bags.

After the cab drove off Mamoru took his bags into the quiet house.

He knew that only Usagi was there that weekend.

Their parents had left for the weekend.

Mamoru knew since Usagi had told him the week before.

That's why he picked that weekend to go home. He wanted to be alone with Usagi.

Mamoru walked up the stairs to the 2nd floor and slowly and quietly opened the bedroom door. He looked into his and Usagi's room. He saw Usagi going into the bathroom with her head down.

Mamoru quietly placed four of his bags down.

He then ran down and got the last three and his briefcase and ran back to the room. Mamoru only had his personal things and the gifts he had bought for Usagi. Everything back in the room at the school Mamoru gave away to the others there. Everyone was surprised. He had some nice things. He didn't need any of it.

Mamoru looked again and saw Usagi run out of the bathroom and jumped on to the bed. He smiled and looked wide-eyed at her.

Usagi had finally developed fully.

Mamoru saw her long shapely legs and firm behind as she laid on her stomach. Her short gown went up.

Usagi had her hair down and it flowed to her knees curling and in waves. Mamoru smiled as he watched her look at the phone and the clock. He quietly shut and locked the doors to the room.

He knew she was waiting for his call. He heard her sigh out loud.

"What's wrong little one? Haven't I called?" Mamoru asked softly as he leaned back on the doors.

Usagi looked at him fast going wide eyed when she heard his deep sexy voice.

"Mamochan." Usagi exclaimed as she sat up.

Her hair flowing around her body.

Mamoru smiled at her.

"Well answer me little one. Is it me your waiting for or is it someone else calling you." He then said.

"I'm waiting for you and only you Mamoru." Usagi said still looking at him with wide eyes.

"Sorry I haven't called. But I was busy getting home to you." Mamoru said as he took off his coat and laid it on one of his bags.

Usagi saw how tall and wide in the shoulders he had gotten.

How strong his chest and arms were.

She jumped off the bed and ran to him fast. Mamoru saw her running to him and noticed her full firm breast moving as she ran to him.

He opened his arms and caught her pulling her close. His arms wrapping around her slime waist as hers went around his neck.

They held each other tight.

"Mamochan your really home? For how long?" Usagi asked as the tears started. Mamoru pulled back so they could look at each other.

Usagi noticed he had the contacts out.

"I'm home for good. I'm done. I told you I would finish fast." He said as they looked at each other.

Mamoru put both of his hands on her face, his thumbs wiped her tears. Usagi placed her hands on his shoulders as he then bent his head and kissed her on the lips. Usagi stood on her tiptoes so he didn't have to bend his head too much.

They kissed each other ever so gently at first.

Mamoru pulled her closer to his body as he deepened the kiss.

They both moaned as their tongues moved around each other's.

Usagi moved her hands up to his hair. Mamoru moved his hands up to her breast and felt them. He held them both as he kissed down her face to her ear then down to her neck.

He gently sucked it as his right hand moved back to her butt and his left one slowly and gently moved her breast around.

He felt her nipple harden.

Usagi sighed and moved her hands to the front of his shirt.

She unbuttoned it and slowly ran her hands on his strong chest and his washboard stomach.

Mamoru moved his mouth back to her lips and they kissed again. As they kissed Mamoru picked her up and carried her to the bed and laid her down. As she lay there kissing him, Mamoru took off his shirt and shoes. He then laid beside her and slowly rubbed her body.

Again he kissed down her neck going lower to her chest.

Usagi lifted up when she felt him move her nightgown up.

He took it off and let it fall to the floor.

Mamoru pulled back and looked at her body. He took off her panties and looked at her fully. Usagi smiled at him as she reached for his belt. She unfastened it then his pants. Mamoru reached and pushed it down and off with his underwear. He sat back and took off his socks then laid back over Usagi. They looked at each other.

"You've grown fully. I'm glad." He said with a smile.

"You've gotten stronger." Usagi answered running her hands up and down his back.

He gently rubbed her breast making both nipples harder.

He saw the ring that he gave her before he had left still on the gold chain. He reached and took it off her neck. Then he took the ring off the chain. He placed the chain on the bedside table. He took her left hand and placed the diamond ring on her ring finger.

"Now you wear this here always." Mamoru told her softly.

"Okay." Usagi whispered getting tears again.

"My sweet Usagi. I missed you and I love you." Mamoru said as he looked in her eyes.

"I love you Mamoru. I missed you so much. I'm so glad you are home" Usagi answered then pulled him down and kissed him.

Mamoru moaned and kissed her back.

Usagi rubbed his back going to his butt. She opened her legs wider so he could lie right on her. She felt him place his hard penis in her and slowly move it in as they kissed. Usagi lifted her hips making him go in deeper. Mamoru pulled from her lips and they looked at each other as he moved in all of the way. Mamoru moaned and laid his head on her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her upper body. Usagi moaned in pleasure. She had waited so long to feel him in her all of the way. Mamoru moaned again as she slowly moved under him. He gently moved matching her.

"Are you in any pain Usako?" He asked.

"No Mamochan. I only feel pleasure." She answered holding him tight.

Mamoru smiled and moved a little faster. He felt her hands rubbing his back. Mamoru pulled her even closer to him as he turned his head toward hers. He was also very glad to be in her fully. He loved how she felt. He was very glad that she wasn't in any pain.

Usagi released her legs a little so Mamoru could move faster.

He did. She gasped when she felt his penis so deep. Whatever it was touching was giving her a pleasant wonderful feeling deep inside her. She suddenly gasped and dug her fingernails into his back and yelled out his name. Mamoru felt her body grip him as she had an orgasm. He moved his head so their foreheads were touching. He moved in her deeper and stronger making her yell his name again. Mamoru smiled and moved even faster as he moved his hands down to her butt and lifted her up. He moved his head and the two started to kiss. Usagi grabbed his tongue in her mouth and sucked it making him moan. He pulled his tongue out and moved his mouth and sucked her neck hard as he plunged in to her again and again. Usagi yelled his name at the same time he called hers. They came together.

Mamoru held her close as both of them breathed heavy. They felt each others heart beating fast. Usagi smiled when she felt him getting soft. Mamoru moved his head and they kissed gently as they held each other. Mamoru then moved his head down to her left nipple and sucked it gently. Usagi ran her fingers through his hair while he sucked going between the two breasts. Mamoru smiled as he remembered how when they were younger and he couldn't wait for her breast to get bigger.

Again he got hard and kissed her. They made love again but this time he held her hands up above their heads. Their fingers entwined. They also kissed the whole time. When they were done, Mamoru fell asleep on her still inside of her. Usagi held him tight as she wrapped her legs around his to hold him even closer.

Usagi woke later to Mamoru moving off of her.

"Mamochan where are you going?" Usagi asked as she pulled him back down on her body.

Mamoru chuckled then said, "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back." "No. I'll go with you." Usagi said as she let him go and sat up.

Mamoru chuckle again as he got up then took her hand.

They walked together to the bathroom.

"What's wrong afraid I won't come back?" He asked smiling.

Usagi went to him and hugged him while she said, "No. I'm afraid that this is all a dream."

She then looked down.

Mamoru moved her head up to look at him and said, "This is no dream. I'm home for good. I'm never leaving you like that again. We will never be apart again for that long. Never. And as soon as our parents get home we will marry. And if they don't like it I'll take you from here and we will marry somewhere else."

Usagi smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back then let her go.

He walked over to the toilet while Usagi went and started water in the tub. Mamoru went to her and picked her up then slowly got into the tub and sat down. They just sat and held each other just like they had done while they were growing up. Usagi held onto him tightly. Mamoru rubbed her back knowing that she couldn't be with anyone but him. He was her rock. He had been surprised that she had lasted as long as she did without seeing him. Mamoru would make sure that they were never apart for her sake. Mamoru knew Usagi would end up having a nervous brake down if they were ever apart for long again.

After while they got out and dried each other off then went back and got in the bed. Mamoru fell asleep fast since he was tired. He had traveled the day before. Usagi held him in her arms as his head rested on her chest. Usagi covered him up and kissed his head then went to sleep.

The next morning Usagi got up and covered him better and kissed his cheek. Usagi was very happy that the night before hadn't been a dream.

Usagi went and got dressed and then unpacked all of his bags.

She found all of the wrapped gift to her and sat them on a table. She would wait for him to wake up.

She put his empty bags away in the closet and then sat down and sorted dirty clothes. She had turned on the radio and listened while she had put his clothes away. She hummed now and then with the songs. She went and put his bathroom things away then went and started making breakfast. The whole time Usagi did those things, she would glance at Mamoru every few seconds.

As Usagi finished cooking she felt Mamoru behind her as he wrapped his arms around her and started to kiss her ear then her neck. Usagi smiled even more.

"Thank you for putting my stuff away. You could have opened your presents.' Mamoru said as he reached for a piece of bacon.

"Your welcome. I wanted to wait and open them with you." Usagi answered as she turned the stove off.

Mamoru grabbed the plates while Usagi got them some juice.

Mamoru pulled her down on his lap and they ate. While eating he told her about his schooling and how he was able to test out of all his lessons. Usagi told him how proud she was. Mamoru smiled big. He knew she meant every word that she said.

After eating and cleaning up Mamoru got dressed then they left out of the room going down to his car. They then got in and drove to a different town to go to some stores. Mamoru had told Usagi while they ate that he wanted to change the locks on the door. He trusted Kenn but didn't want his father to find out and get the keys.

They went to a different area since Mamoru didn't want to chance them running into someone that knew them. After getting the locks they went to lunch then drove home going to their lake.

They got out and walked to the little grave. Mamoru had wanted to go to it. He saw how Usagi kept it clean from weeds. He smiled at her. They went back to the lake after Usagi placed fresh flowers down.

They sat and watched the sunset after spending the afternoon playing in the water. They even made love in the soft grass under some trees on a blanket. They lay in each other's arms on the blanket and watched the sunset. They had never seen it on a Saturday night outside away from their room. Before they were always in their room.

Even when he was gone Usagi stayed in their room over the weekends. Mamoru had even stayed in his room at school on the weekends.

After the sun went down the two left and went back to their room. Mamoru changed the locks on the door and put the keys on his key ring. He then went and got his school papers and showed them to Usagi. She hugged and kissed him telling him again how proud she was. It meant a lot to Mamoru hearing her tell him that, because he knew Usagi meant it with all of her heart. He put the papers away then pulled her over to a loveseat so she could open her gifts. After opening each one and kissing after each one was opened, they made love on the rug in front of the fireplace.

They stayed up almost all night talking and making love. They finally went to sleep as the sun came up.

They woke up later Sunday afternoon and got dressed then went down to the living room to wait for their parents. Mamoru made sure he left his car out of the garage's so they would know he was there.

Mamoru placed his school papers down on a table while he sat and held Usagi on his lap while they waited. They both looked over when they heard Mia and then Kuko say his name.

Mamoru grinned as he looked at them. He had been waiting for this day for 20 months

To be continued


	26. Chapter 26

Daddy

Chapter 26

Mamoru and Usagi stopped kissing and looked to the door.

They both smiled at the four parents as they walked in.

"Son what are you doing home so soon. Is something wrong?" Mia asked as she walked into the room more.

"Little M you still have a few years to go. Is something wrong?" Kuko asked as she followed Mia in.

Kenn and Mamoru I followed the two in as they both looked at Mamoru then at Usagi. All four of them were shocked. Kenn smiled.

Mamoru stood up with Usagi. He then got his papers and walked over to his father.

The four all noticed how wide in the chest Mamoru had gotten. How tall he was now.

"I'm done. I finished." Mamoru said handing the papers to his father.

The man looked and smiled then hugged his son.

"I'm proud of you Jr." Mamoru I said as he handed the papers to Kenn.

Mamoru hugged him back then let him go and looked at Kenn.

Kenn looked at the papers and smiled big.

He went and hugged Mamoru.

"I'm very proud of you also son. I'm very glad you are home to stay." Kenn said softly.

Mamoru only smiled.

He then let Kenn go and went and hugged his mom then Kuko fast.

He then went back and stood by Usagi.

She had been smiling the whole time.

Both Mamoru I and Kenn had noticed how strong Mamoru was now.

They also noticed that he was only 4 inches shorter then them.

They both looked at Usagi as the wives hugged Mamoru.

They each saw the hickeys on her neck and that the two had matching rings on.

Usagi only smiled at them while they smiled back at her. Kenn smiled even more.

"Now that I'm done with school and home, I want to marry Usagi. This week." Mamoru said as he looked at her then at each parent.

He noticed his mom and Kuko both go pale. He looked at Mamoru I and then at Kenn.

Mamoru I walked over to the bar and started to fix a drink while Kenn smiled and nodded his head up then down.

They had both seen the women also.

The three guys all looked at Kuko when she asked Usagi to leave the room.

Usagi looked at her then looked at Mamoru.

He nodded his head yes.

Usagi got up and walked out.

But she hide by the half open door.

She heard Mamoru ask her mom why she wanted Usagi to leave.

Kuko looked down while Mia said softly, "Jr. you can't marry her."

Mamoru only looked at her.

He was just waiting to hear them tell him what he had known since he was a young teen.

Mamoru looked over at his father then at Kenn.

They both sat down by each other and looked back.

Kenn knew that Mamoru knew the truth.

Mamoru I had the feeling that his son knew but didn't know for sure.

He remembered the talk the two had when Mamoru had asked for the contacts. Begged for them.

"Why can't I marry her? Is it her age! You said I could when I finished and got back. Well I'm done and I'm back for good." Mamoru said sitting down as he put his papers on the coffee table in front of him.

He acted like he didn't know.

"Little M. Usagi is your sister. You both have the same father." Kuko said as she still looked down.

Usagi went wide-eyed and ran up to their room with tears forming in her eyes.

Deep down she knew it was true. She had a feeling before long ago.

She got into the bed and cried. She worried that Mamoru would leave her.

She didn't know that he already knew.

"So whose name is on Usagi's birth certificate?" Mamoru asked looking at the mothers.

"Mine and Kenn's. Kenn is her father on paper and name." Kuko said.

Mamoru looked at both men while his mom and Kuko told how Kenn couldn't have kids and what his father had done for them. Mamoru noticed that they didn't mention the baby that had died. Kenn noticed it too and raised an eyebrow. Mamoru saw him.

He remembered the time that Kenn had shown him the grave.

After the women were done talking Mamoru looked down like he was thinking.

He even closed his eyes tight then opened them.

"Who knows?" Mamoru asked while he continued to look down.

"Only us four and now you." Mia said softly.

Mamoru looked up at his father after a few minutes and said, "Well…. Since Usagi has Kenn's last name and his name is on the birth certificate I will still marry her."

His father smiled with his eyes shining. He liked watching Mamoru.

He could tell that his son had grown up while gone.

"No son you two can't have kids together." Mia said.

"So what. I don't want kids. I only want Usagi." Mamoru said looking at Kenn.

Kenn nodded his head.

"But we want grandkids." Kuko said while Mia nodded her head.

Mamoru looked at them both and said, "I don't care what you want. You should have had more kids. Had another son. Because you won't get any kids from me ever or Usagi."

"But son we sent you to school to meet someone else. To fall in love with another girl." Mia said.

Mamoru glared at them both as an evil smiled appeared on his face. Mia and Kuko both went wide-eyed.

They had seen his father give them the same look before. But with Mamoru it was worse. They each felt a chill go down their back. Both suddenly very scared. It felt like they were looking at a demon. The devil himself.

"You really believe that I would fall in love with another? After growing up with Usagi by my side. I fell in love with her way back when she was a baby." Mamoru said slowly as he looked between the two.

"But Son…" Mia started.

"NO! DON'T YOU SON ME! We fell in love years ago when we were alone all those weekends. We only had each other. It's too late for me or her to be with another! We will both never be with another. She is mine as I am hers!" Mamoru said still glaring at the two women.

His father smiled even more.

"Your father had you locked up. You shouldn't have fallen for her." Kuko said.

"And you should have told my father no on locking us up. You should have stood up to him! But you didn't! YOU ALL SHOULD HAVE TOLD US WHO WE WERE TO EACH OTHER A LONG TIME AGO IF YOU DIDN'T WANT US TOGETHER! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TOLD PEOPLE WE WOULD MARRY! HAVING US BELIEVE IT ALSO! Yes they are going to be married. We think they are perfect for each other. They look so good together. We are so lucky to have such beautiful perfect children that make us look good! We can't wait for them to get older and married!" Mamoru said then paused. He looked at Kenn and then his father then back at the women and said, "OH! BUT NO! You let us share a room, a bed! What did you think would happen? I'm a male! Usagi is female! You all left us to ourselves to raise each other! I was the one who raised Usagi! Since she was four! I made sure she was clean and dressed! I read to her each night, made sure she ate when we were locked in the room! I helped her with her schoolwork. You all don't even know when she had her first period or when I first got hard! Do you!"

"Well no. Not really." Mia said softly. Kuko had started to cry softly.

"Usagi was only ten! TEN YEARS OLD MOTHERS! Usagi thought she was dying because she saw the blood! I at the age of 15 had to explain to her what was happening to her since her mother and mine never told her anything! You two never told her a damn thing!"

Both women looked at Kenn and then at Mamoru I then down both of them crying.

"Oh don't cry you two it gets better!….. I also had to explain to her when she was only nine….. Why her mother was licking my mother's pussy. Then why each of our fathers were fucking the one who wasn't his own wife. Can you imagine that at 14! It was real fun trying to get those images out of our heads!" " Mamoru yelled at them.

"Mamoru!" "Son!" The two said at the same time. They both looked at their husband again.

They both sat there drinking and glaring at the two.

Mamoru got up and went to a window to look out.

They all looked at him as he said softly, "I will marry Usagi no matter what you say. I have already made her mine. I did it before I left."

He then turned to look at the mother.

They were both shocked.

They both then looked down since the men were still glaring at them. All three were glaring.

Kuko and Mia both knew that they had never talked to Usagi about anything.

The men both knew when Mamoru had made Usagi his.

Kenn knew the truth while Mamoru I didn't know for sure but he knew that the two had made love lots of times before.

Both men smiled. They liked seeing the young man yelling at the two.

"So what age where you when you first got hard?" Kenn suddenly asked as he smiled at Mamoru.

Mamoru smiled back then said, "I was 13. Happened in the tub as we washed each other. I noticed her breast poking out more."

Kenn smiled back while he and his best friend chuckled softly.

The women only looked at them then back down.

"Well since we five are the only ones that know the truth, you can marry her. I know you will no matter what we say." Mamoru I said.

"Yes I will take her far away if I have to." Mamoru said getting his papers. He then left the room fast going to find Usagi. He felt that she needed him. He also wasn't in the mood to deal with his father at that moment.

"He was right about everything about them." Mamoru said while Kenn agreed after Mamoru left.

"He does love her. Always has. He always will." Kenn said getting up for another drink.

Mia and Kuko only looked at them as they sat silently.

They were still both shocked about everything that Little M had said.

They also knew that their husbands were upset with them for not telling Usagi anything.

They could both remember not telling Usagi anything about her body or even sex.

They were both thinking about how Usagi must have felt asking Mamoru things that were personal.

They didn't know that Usagi only felt comfortable asking Mamoru things.

They both thought about what Little M had said about kids.

"You know he knew who she was." Mamoru I said sitting down.

The women and Kenn all looked at him.

"He has known since he asked for the contacts." Mamoru I then said.

"That's why he asked for them?" Mia asked softly.

"Yes." Mamoru I said as he got up and walked to the same window that his son had looked out.

"If he knew he shouldn't have fallen in love like a lover." Kuko said.

"No it couldn't have been helped. They fell in love years before he knew." Kenn said.

The three all looked at Mamoru I when he said, "I want them together. That's why I moved her in the room and left them alone so much. I knew he would want her as he watched her grow up."

"What! We wanted grandkids since you never gave us more kids. You know I wanted a big family." Mia said getting upset as she looked at her husband.

"And I told you before that I had never wanted kids. Kenn and I both never wanted kids. You tricked me with Jr…..I only did Kuko to shut you both up. I'm very glad to have a son and a daughter. But that is all. I want no one else in this house." Mamoru I paused then said, "I had Kenn give me a vasectomy. I had him do both of you. Tie your tubes years ago." Mamoru I told her as he smiled at Mia then over at Kuko.

Mia looked down fast as the tears started again. She breathed heavy trying to catch her breath. She had wondered why Kuko never got pregnant again. They both had tried so many times. Mia had hoped that the doctor's had been wrong about her. Now she knew the truth.

"They could have kids with someone else and raise it." Kuko said very softly after awhile.

Mamoru started to go to her with his hand raised to slap but stopped when he heard Kenn.

"No they can't have any kids. I took care of it not to long ago." Kenn said.

"What are you talking about? I throught we were going to wait until they were older." Mamoru I asked as he looked at Kenn.

He did not like not knowing what was going on. He wanted to know everything. He was the one in charge. Not the others.

Kenn looked at him and glared. Mamoru I raised an eyebrow.

Kenn looked down then said, "Usagi got pregnant at fifteen. She miscarried after three months. I took them to my office and had to abort it the rest of the way one night. While I did that I tied her tubes then I did Little M since he didn't want any kids at all. We both didn't want to chance Usagi getting pregnant and being in any pain again."

"Why Usagi? She could have gotten pregnant with someone else later." Kuko asked while Mia agreed. They both gasped after Mamoru I slapped them and glared.

"No she couldn't have any kids at all. Her uterus was damaged because of her first time. That's why she miscarried." Kenn said as he glared and his best friend again.

Mamoru I looked back and only stared at him.

"What did that boy do rape her the first time? How did it happen?" Kuko asked between crying.

"No it wasn't his fault. Little M knew he was to big for her at that time. He wouldn't have raped her." Kenn said as he still stared at Mamoru I.

Mamoru I knew what Kenn was talking about.

He suddenly knew what weekend Kenn operated on the two.

He remembered how Kenn had hurt him as he did him a couple of times.

He also knew that Kenn seemed mad that whole weekend.

Mamoru I got upset with himself as he remembered the time he went to his children that one rainy night.

He didn't know that it had been their first time.

He really believed that his son had done her already.

He had gotten mad at his son and thought that he had lied.

Now he knew why the young man didn't move on her or go in all of the way.

He also remembered

Mamoru covering her mouth and how she cried and softly yelled.

He wasn't that drunk or high that he didn't remember that night.

"How old was she their first time?" Mia asked almost above a whisper.

"She was only thirteen." Mamoru I said softly as he looked away.

Kenn stood up both hands in fist.

He glared at the women.

"You know what Mia, Kuko! If I were you two…. I would run. NOW!" Kenn said suddenly. Mia and Kuko both got up fast and left the room even faster.

Kenn said that since he wanted them both to leave the room.

He knew that they thought that they were in trouble because of them not talking to Usagi.

Kenn was upset with them about that but he was mad at the moment at his best friend. He would let Mamoru I deal with them later.

As soon as the women left out Mamoru I ran to Kenn and hugged him begging for his forgiveness.

Kenn pushed him off and said that he would only forgive him if Usagi and Little M did.

He then told Mamoru I to tell them sorry.

Mamoru I said he would.

Kenn suddenly smiled and told his friend that he would pay dearly later in the bed. Kenn left out to look for the women. He decided that he would deal with them himself. How dare they not talk to his little girl about her body.

Mamoru I looked down fast suddenly very worried after Kenn left. He knew Kenn could be worse then him when he was in the right mood.

Mamoru walked into his room and saw Usagi lying on the bed crying her heart out. He sighed since he knew that she must have heard what their moms had said. He knew she didn't hear him or she wouldn't have been crying.

Mamoru locked the door then went to her.

To be continued.


	27. Chapter 27

Daddy

Chapter 27

After locking the bedroom door, Mamoru put his papers down and went to the bed. He took off all of his clothes then got on the bed and took off all of Usagi's. Usagi just lay there and cried and let him do it. Mamoru then held her close. Usagi looked at him and hugged him.

"Please Mamochan tell me the truth." She whispered.

Mamoru told her the truth about Kenn and what their father did for her mom. He even told her about their brother again as he went into more detail. Usagi cried softly as he told her everything.

When he was done talking Usagi asked, "Are you going to leave me?" Mamoru looked at her and said, "Why would I leave. I just got home." "But we are related." Usagi whispered still not looking at him. Mamoru smiled and said, "I have known since I was 15 and you where 10." Usagi looked at him fast with her eyes wide. She then closed them tight.

Mamoru turned her face to him. Usagi looked at him.

"What do you want Usagi? A Best friend, a lover, a husband or a brother?" He asked her looking in her eyes making her look at him. His own eyes filled with tears. Usagi closed her eyes and said softly, "I want it all." She opened her eyes to look at him and said, "I want you and only you." She then pulled him down and kissed him. Mamoru moaned and kissed her back as he adjusted himself so he could make love to her. Usagi sighed and kissed him harder as he moved on her.

Afterwards they both got dressed and went to find their parents to talk about the wedding.

Usagi went up to the first floor and found their moms talking about what dress Usagi would look good in. Usagi didn't ask any questions about what Mamoru had told her. And Mia and Kuko didn't say anything. They didn't know that Usagi knew the truth.

Usagi noticed that they both had a black eye but she didn't say anything. Usagi never did after she had asked when she was younger and the two acted like they didn't hear her. They always acted like they didn't hear.

Mamoru went down to the first floor and found his dad and Kenn both in the study. Kenn was sitting on a chair with Mamoru I in front of him on his knees with his head down while he looked at the floor. Kenn smiled at Mamoru and waved him in and over to him. Mamoru slowly walked in and stood still when his dad suddenly looked at him and got up and went and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry son. Please forgive me." Mamoru I said as he held onto the young man tight.

Mamoru stood there surprised and looked at Kenn.

Kenn only looked at him.

Mamoru I suddenly went to his knees and put his arms around Little M's waist and hugged him closer.

"I'm sorry." He said again.

Mamoru continued to look at Kenn who smiled at him.

Kenn nodded his head yes slightly then mouthed over, "He will pay tonight."

Mamoru nodded once. He understood.

He then put his hands on his father's head and said, "Don't worry about it. Just never say or mention anything to Usagi. I got her to forget that time."

Mamoru I stood up slowly and looked at his son. He only nodded his head then suddenly left the room fast. Kenn stood up and went to Mamoru and hugged him and told him that the wedding would be in two days. Mamoru smiled then left out to find Usagi.

Later that night as they laid in their bed holding each other, Usagi told him about her visit with their moms and how they didn't say anything to her about him. Mamoru smiled and said that their parents didn't know that Usagi knew. He told her not to let them know that she knew. Usagi said okay and pulled him closer to her body. Mamoru pulled her closer and they went to sleep.

Two days later they married. It wasn't a big wedding. Kuko and Mia were upset about that but didn't say anything. It was one thing to have Mamoru I mad at them, but to have Kenn mad…..The two knew then that they were in trouble.

Only Mamoru, Usagi, their parents, a judge and his secretary as witness were at the wedding.

Afterwards the two left on the private jet to the island that their father owned. Their father sent them and wouldn't let anyone know where they were. They stayed alone.

Mamoru laid on Usagi holding her close one afternoon.

She had her arms and legs wrapped around him tight.

They stayed in their room as the rain came down.

She watched as Mamoru sucked her left nipple.

Usagi smiled at him as he went to the right one.

Mamoru slowly moved up kissing as he went. He stopped and looked at her and smiled. Usagi looked back then closed her eyes.

"What's wrong love?" Mamoru asked.

"Mamoru how come you never told me?' Usagi asked with her eyes still closed.

"Tell you what?" He asked.

Usagi opened her eyes and said, "About us. You said that you knew when you were 15."

Mamoru sighed. He traced her face with a finger.

"Do you hate me for not telling you?" He asked.

"No. I'll never hate you. I just want to know."

"My love. I guessed that night that Daddy told you to call him daddy. And we were looking in the mirror."

"I remember. Because I told you how he made the comment about my eyes."

"Yes. That night I got to thinking about that and about the time I saw them all making out. Daddy was with your mom. And then the next day I went to ask for the contacts. Daddy smiled at me and hinted about you and me having his eyes. I only looked at him. Then when he said that you were a daughter to him. I knew then that it was true. He would always say that. I had also remembered hearing them all talking about us never having kids a long time ago when you were a baby." Mamoru told her.

"You still loved me not as a sister?"

"That's true. I feel in love with you a long time ago. I did a couple of times try to think about you as a sister but it didn't work."

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"My sweet love I didn't want you to be worried about it. I didn't want you to not love me and think that I wouldn't love you. I also knew how much you love Kenn as your father." Mamoru said.

"Mamochan I told you a long time ago that I would love you always. No matter what." Usagi said softly.

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Mamoru said looking sad.

"Mamochan." Usagi whispered making him look at her.

"I had known that same day also. Daddy whispered to me that I was his little girl and only his. He had told me it many times before when we were alone." Usagi said.

Mamoru smiled at her.

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"I had forgotten. After I saw what I did when I went back for my test paper." Usagi said with a blush.

Mamoru leaned down and kissed her.

After making love Mamoru whispered, "I am your husband. I was always your husband just as you're my wife. That is how it was and is."

"Yes you're my husband and I love you." Usagi whispered back.

Mamoru looked at her.

"Now no more talk about this." He said.

"We should have known long before because of our eyes."

"Usagi no more…."  
He started to say but she pulled him down and kissed him.

Mamoru laughed into her mouth. Usagi giggled and wrapped her legs around his.

Later that night they both looked at the night sky clearing up.

"Mamochan."

"Yes."

"I'm glad we weren't told when we were younger."

"You mean about us?"

"Yes. Because your all I know."

"Me too. But you know I still would have loved you."

"Me too. But what if they had made us marry others?" Usagi asked.

Mamoru looked at her and thought for a second then said, "No I wouldn't have let you. I would have taken you far away. And if they found us then I would have confronted them and told them about the things they all do together. I would have told them that I would tell the world. Any ways, Daddy put us together. Why I don't know but I'm glad. I'm glad you were with me for everything. I hated to be alone."

"Really?"

"Yes my love. It's like I told you. I knew awhile back. I tried to treat you like a sister but it didn't work. Remember the only fight we got into?"

"Yes that time I went and hide behind the doll house and you came right over and told me sorry?"

"Yes. That was one time I was trying to tell myself you and I couldn't be together. But I realized that day that I would never want you in another mans arms or me with another woman."

"I think I would have died." Usagi answered softly.

"I know I would have." Mamoru said as he looked down at the young woman he loved more then life itself.

Usagi smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Now that you know are you going to stop loving me?" He asked.

"No."

"Are you going to stop making love to me?" He whispered.

"Only if you want to stop." She whispered.

"Never!" Mamoru answered as he began to move in and out of her.

The next morning they left the island. They had been there for three months. When they arrived at the airport their father was waiting for them. He hugged them both as they hugged him. They went home telling some about their honeymoon. Mamoru I smiled at them. He was glad they had fun. He still believed that Usagi didn't know the truth and the two let him and the other three believe it.

Mamoru and Usagi walked into the arcade arm and arm a month after their honeymoon. Motoki saw them and went to them fast and hugged Usagi then Mamoru. Everyone else looked at them.

They hadn't seen Mamoru for almost two years and Usagi for half a year. The girls all went wide-eyed when they saw Mamoru.

He had filled out nice. He was now taller then most of the guys there.

The girls all blushed then looked away from him. Each one remembering his father.

The guys all looked at Usagi wide eyed also. She had a tight summer dress that showed her curves perfectly. They would never tell anyone but they each got hard and for a moment wished they were Mamoru.

Mamoru sat down and placed Usagi on his lap as he told Motoki how he had finished with school. Everyone saw their matching rings. But they didn't ask any questions. Mamoru kept his sunglasses on while they talked. After awhile he looked over at the girls and smiled at them. His father had told him what he had done that one-day to each of them.

Mamoru said while looking at the girls that the guys were invited to come over on Saturday for a cookout and to swim. The guys said they would be there. Mamoru didn't say the girls could go but he did tell the guys to bring someone. He knew they would bring the girls. He knew they were all still dating. Mamoru then got up and took Usagi hand and they went home.

That Saturday the group showed up with Motoki and found Usagi and Mamoru on a horse. Mamoru told Motoki to take them to the outdoor pool. He then went with Usagi and they put the horse up then went to the others.

Their parents were gone for the weekend so Mamoru was able to wear the contacts. Since he had the contacts in Mamoru and Usagi didn't swim. He sat with her on his lap as they watched the others and talked with Motoki.

Everyone heard Mamoru as he gave over the ownership papers to the arcade to Motoki. When asked why Mamoru was giving up the papers, Mamoru smiled and said it was because Motoki had kept Usagi happy while he was gone. Mamoru then smiled and said that it was really because Motoki had gotten out of his room fast when he was told to. Motoki only smiled. He was so happy.

Mamoru then looked at the girls and told them that he was glad that they were finally with the guys.

He then said that they never had a chance with him and how they had a better chance at sleeping with his father before him.

The four girls went bright red.

They could tell that his father told him.

One of the guys asked about Usagi and Mamoru rings. The two both smiled then told that they were married. Usagi told how they had been gone on a three-month honeymoon.

The girls were all jealous. Usagi was only 17.

One of them said that Usagi was probably pregnant.

Usagi looked down while Mamoru said that the four would have a baby before Usagi. He then told the guys to use protection if they weren't ready. The guys all laughed while the girls blushed.

Usagi then said softly that she didn't want any kids at all.

She also said that the girls would all get pregnant before they were each married and would marry because of it.

She was right.

To be continued.


	28. Chapter 28

Daddy

Chapter 28

Last Disturbing Chapter. I promise.

Usagi sat on her real father's lap and looked as his right hand moved up to her breast. He had just taken off her gown. She tried to move back but he pulled her closer and held her tight. She felt his hard penis through his shorts.

"Please stop." Usagi whispered as he bent his head down to her left breast.

"Why should I? I have slept with everyone in this house but you." He said as he gently licked her nipple.

"But I'm your…" She started to say but stopped.

Mamoru I looked up at her and smiled. Now he knew that she knew the truth.

He had wondered if she knew or if his son never told.

Ever since the two had gotten married and came home from the island Mamoru I wondered if Usagi knew.

He was hoping she didn't know.

He wanted her to think that Kenn was her father so he could sleep with her and not have any problems. Because he was going to have to her. He always got what he wanted. Oh he let Kenn believe he was sorry and let him believe he was in charge but no more.

Mamoru I looked up at her and smiled. "What. You're my daughter and I shouldn't fuck you?'

"Yes." Usagi whispered.

"You fuck your brother each night so why not me for one night?" He said with a grin.

They both knew that they were home alone. He had sent Mia and Kuko to their favorite spa and had talked Kenn into taking Little M with him to the hospital since Little M had asked Kenn one night what it was like to be a doctor. Mamoru I wanted them all gone. He knew that they all believed he wouldn't do anything. He had been silent all those months. But no more. His House. His Rules. It was time he took back control.

"I don't fuck Mamoru. I make love to him because I love him." Usagi said as she moved back and stood up fast. His grip had loosened a little.

Mamoru I grabbed her fast and pulled her back to his lap.

"You always were feisty." He said.

"I get it from my father." Usagi said as she glared.

Mamoru I only smiled then said, "Well just make love to me and think of Jr. while I move in you. Because I will do you. I always get what I want."

He then pulled her closer and started to kiss her.

As he kissed her, he took off her panties then his shorts fast.

Mamoru I then turned her on his lap so she was facing him.

He placed her hands on his penis so she was holding it to her.

Just like Little M use to do in the backseat of his car when they were younger.

Mamoru I started to move her up and down still kissing her and holding her tightly. Usagi sat still as her eyes stayed wide. He suddenly moved from her lips and went down her neck.

"I know how Jr. moved you on him in his car. I watched you two sometimes." He said as he licked her neck.

Mamoru I then pulled back so they could look at each other.

Usagi started to try to get up but he suddenly moved her so his penis went into her.

Usagi yelled out in both pain and pleasure.

She didn't think he would go into her.

Mamoru I moved her faster as her hands dropped to her side and she started to cry softly.

"You like this. You wish Jr. had done this in the car don't you?' Mamoru I asked.

Usagi didn't say anything.

She moved her head and put it on his shoulder hoping he would end fast.

Mamoru I pulled her head back hard and made her look at him.

"Tell me you wanted that to happen." He asked as he glared.

"Yes I did." Usagi said.

Mamoru I moved his left hand down and started to rub her fast as he moved in her.

Usagi suddenly called Mamoru's name as she came as her body betrayed her.

Mamoru I smiled and moved her faster.

"Call me Daddy." He said in her ear.

"Daddy" Usagi said as she held him.

Mamoru I smiled even more then suddenly stood up and laid her on his desk so he could move the way he wanted.

"Tell me you like this. Tell me you want me to do this and that you are thinking about me." Mamoru I said.

"Yes Daddy, you." Usagi softly said as she thought about Mamoru.

Mamoru I breathed heavy and moved in and out of her fast until he finished.

He then laid on her fully.

Usagi laid still with her eyes closed tight as she felt him finish.

"Do you know that you made me hard the first time when I had you start calling me Daddy?' He asked in her ear.

"No." Usagi whispered.

"Yes I showed it to Kenn while you hugged him. After you left he sucked me. I saw you looking in at us and I came in his mouth." Mamoru I said as he pulled up and smiled down at her.

Usagi only looked at him.

"You are so beautiful. More then your mother." He said softly.

"Thank you." Usagi whispered not really knowing what to say.

"You and Jr. look good together. Always did." He then said.

Usagi only looked at him.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Do you love me more then Kenn?"

"Yes Daddy."

"What about Jr?"

"No. He's my first love. I'll always love him the most."

Mamoru I smiled at her.

"Good. Don't you ever look at another if you do I'll hurt you." Mamoru I said. He then went and kissed her deeply on the lips.

Usagi laid still praying he would let her go soon.

Her eyes closed but then opened when he moved off of her.

She watched as he picked up her nightgown, her robe and her panty.

He put them in her lap then picked her up in his arms and slowly carried her up to her room.

He walked in and then over to the bed and placed her gently on it.

He laid beside her.

Usagi only looked at him.

She prayed that he wouldn't do her in the bed she shared with Mamoru.

"Should I make love to you again here?" Mamoru I asked as he ran his hands on her body.

"Please don't." Usagi whispered getting tears again.

Mamoru I wiped her tears and said, "I will never make love to you in your bed.'

He bent forward and kissed her on the cheek then pulled back.

Usagi only looked at him not moving an inch.

"Don't ever tell anyone. Because if Jr. finds out he will hate you. Deep down he will." Mamoru I told her.

"You're not going to tell anyone?" She asked.

Mamoru I smiled down at her and said, "Never."

He then got up and walked to the door and stopped.

"Usagi."

"Yes."

"I'm very glad you're my daughter." He said then left the room and closed the door.

Usagi ran to the door and locked it.

Mamoru I chuckled when he heard the doors lock.

He didn't know that Little M had changed the lock.

He walked back down and got dressed then called his son home.

He then went to bed.

Usagi ran to the bathroom and took a long shower.

She cried and held herself wishing that Mamoru were home.

When she was done she slowly walked out of the bathroom.

She was looking down so she didn't see Mamoru at the door.

"Usako." Mamoru said as he looked at her.

He could tell that something was wrong.

Usagi jumped when she heard him.

She looked then ran to him.

He caught her and held her.

Usagi started to cry as he picked her up.

He walked over and sat down in a chair.

"Usako what's wrong?" Mamoru asked softly.

Usagi only hugged him tighter.

"Usagi talk to me. You know you can tell me anything." He said softly.

"Mamochan I love you."

"I love you Usako."

"Why are you home when I need you?"

"Daddy called me home. So I'm here." He answered her.

Usagi looked at him then down.

"Usako." Mamoru said making her look at him.

Usagi looked at him and then slowly told him what had happened as the tears fell.

After she told Mamoru told her that he would never hate her.

He got mad and wanted to go to his father but Usagi stopped him.

She worried that the man would hurt him.

Mamoru changed into some shorts then picked up Usagi and took her back down to their father's office.

He then sat down with Usagi on his lap and did everything that the man had done to Usagi.

Usagi held him tight and responded to him.

They stayed in that room almost all night.

Both lost count of how many times they made love.

Mamoru finally carried her back to their room in the early morning.

He laid there and held her to his body and thought about what he would do to his father.

The next day Usagi and Mamoru acted like nothing happened. When Usagi saw their father she kissed his cheek and hugged him like she always did.

He smiled.

He didn't know that she had told and that the two made love in his office. If he had known he would have been mad. You don't do anything behind his back.

Mamoru had to hold himself back.

He really wanted to hurt his father.

But he would wait.

Make the man think that he didn't know.

He wanted to catch the man off guard.

The only thing that stopped Mamoru from hurting the man right away was that their father treated Usagi like a daughter.

He never looked at her with lust in his eyes.

He only looked at her with love a father has for a daughter.

The man had looked at Mamoru the same after he had done him.

Two months later Mamoru went to his father to confront him.

To be continued.


	29. Chapter 29

Daddy

Chapter 29

Mamoru slowly and quietly walked into his father's home office one evening. Usagi was up in their room playing the piano. After THAT night Mamoru never left her alone in the house. If Mamoru had to go somewhere he took Usagi with him. Mamoru I had been treating her like a daughter, but his son didn't trust him. He had acted before

Mamoru looked at the man. Mamoru I was sitting back with his feet up on the desk. He had his eyes closed. He looked like he was asleep. But he wasn't. He had just sat back as he thought about Kenn. He smiled.

Mamoru walked up to the desk and stood beside it. Right by the chair. He looked at his father. If it weren't for Usagi he would have shot the man months ago. But Usagi stopped him. Mamoru also loved the man. He was his father.

"Daddy." Mamoru said. He was going to say father but stopped himself.

His father gave a slight jump and opened his eyes.

"Jr. what do you want?" His father asked looking at him.

"I need…. To talk to you. I want…. Something." Mamoru said slowly.

"Well talk then get out. I'm waiting for Kenn." Mamoru I said as he sat up.

Mamoru just looked at him. Deep down he loved his father but right now he wanted him dead.

"Well what do you want now Jr. Haven't I given you the world." His father said smiling.

"Yes and I thank you. But I want… Something else."

"What. I gave you everything a young man could ever need or want."

"Yes….. You have. But Father…. I want you shot dead. Can you….. Give me that?"

Mamoru I looked at him then smiled.

"So you finally found out what I did with MY daughter." He said grinning.

"I knew about it that same night. Usagi tells me everything. Always had and she always will. And no I could never hate her no matter what." Mamoru said still looking at his father.

The two stared at each other.

"I even made love to her right where you are." Mamoru said. He noticed his father's eyes get a little big. He knew his father was surprised. Mamoru I stayed silent. He at that moment didn't know what to say.

Kenn looked in and saw the two. He stepped back so he could hear but wouldn't be seen. He had a feeling he should wait and listen.

"Well it took you long enough to come to me." Mamoru I said.

Mamoru only looked at him.

"So you want me shot. Do it."

"No. I was asked not to." Mamoru answered.

He suddenly grabbed his father and pulled him close.

They were inches about.

His father only looked at him.

"Do you want me to shot you? You always told me to do what you say the first time." Mamoru said.

"It's up to you. But explain to your poor poor, mother why I'm dead. Why I'm out of her life. You know she can't live without me." Mamoru I said smiling.

Mamoru let the man go then suddenly punched him in his stomach hard. Close to his chest.

His father groaned as he caught his breath. His son was strong. Mamoru pulled him close again.

"Don't you ever touch what is mine again." He said glaring.

"Everything you have I gave you. Your clothes, Your home, Your stuff, Your contacts and your Wife! EVERYTHING!" Mamoru I said glaring back.

"I don't wear the contacts anymore. I stopped that when I got sent away to school. Or haven't you noticed." Mamoru said.

"I noticed. I know everything that you do. I even know about the money you have been saving in that bank account." Mamoru I said.

He smiled even more when Mamoru looked at him surprised.

He let his father go and stepped back for a minute.

Mamoru knew that the man didn't know about the money he had been giving to Usagi all that time he was gone.

She kept it in a safe in their closet. Not even Kenn knew and he was the one that was giving Mamoru and Usagi the money. Only the two knew.

Mamoru I sat back down on his chair holding his stomach.

Mamoru just looked at him.

"You haven't given me everything." Mamoru suddenly said.

His father looked at him confused.

"You couldn't give me Usagi's love." Mamoru then said.

His father looked at him and said, "That's true. But if it wasn't for me there would be no Usagi. Hell there would be no you."

Mamoru only looked at him.

He knew that the man was trying to get him to say something about Usagi being his sister.

"So MY daughter, MY little princess, won't let you shot me? I'll have to thank her personally later tonight. Send her to me here. I wish to be alone with her." Mamoru I said smiling big.

"Don't even think about it. Believe it or not but the whole time Usagi was thinking about me. We do look alike some." Mamoru said smiling.

His father looked at him.

Kenn went wide-eyed.

He wondered when his best friend had slept with Usagi.

He had Mamoru I would have to have a personal talk very soon.

And this time Kenn wouldn't hold back.

"So is that why she called out Daddy? Or are you her daddy?' Mamoru I asked looking at his son. He grinned even more.

"I was more of a father then you were. Hell even Kenn is a better father then you." Mamoru said glaring.

The smile disappeared from his father face. Mamoru I was shocked by his son. Deep down he was proud and wished he had stood up to his own father.

Mamoru grabbed his father again pulling him even closer.

"The only reason I don't kill you is because you're my father." He said glaring.

"I'm Usagi's father also." Mamoru I said with a grin.

He watched for a change in Mamoru.

He was surprised that the look on his face didn't change.

"Well thank my sister for me not killing you. If it weren't for your daughter asking me not too, I would do it. And if you ever touch my wife again I will kill you. She knows this and won't stop me. Usagi will even help me." Mamoru said.

He then hit his father in the mouth hard then got him in his left eye. Mamoru watched as the man fell down onto the floor.

Kenn walked in smiling and chucking.

It was time to stop them.

He had heard everything.

Kenn walked over to his best friend and looked down at him.

"You want some ice?' Kenn asked still grinning as he held his hand out for him.

"No! Leave me alone. Damn it." Mamoru I said as he hit at Kenn's hand. Kenn only smiled then walked over and made himself a drink.

He then went and sat down on the couch.

Kenn looked at Mamoru and smiled.

Mamoru only looked at him.

Kenn was very glad that Mamoru was older now. He knew the young man wouldn't take any more shit from his father or let the man hurt Usagi again.

Mamoru I slowly got up off the floor and sat down in his chair rubbing his jaw. His son could hit hard. His stomach still hurt.

But he wouldn't admit it.

The three glanced over to the archway when Kuko and Mia walked in talking.

The two both smiled and went and sat down beside Kenn.

The two smiled at Mamoru but he only looked at them then back at his father.

"So Little M do you and Usagi want to join us later?" Kenn asked smiling.

He knew the answer would be no.

He wanted to see the others reaction.

Mamoru looked at him and smiled.

He knew what Kenn was doing.

"Leave him alone Kenn." Mia said softly. Kuko agreed with her.

"Why shouldn't they join? He's old enough and Usagi is also." Kenn said.

That got the two women yelling at him. Kenn only smiled.

"What's wrong? Don't you two want two Mamoru's at once I wouldn't mind? And why can't I try Usagi. She's not really mine." Kenn said grinning. "I could make love to her there." He then said as he pointed to the desk.

He and Mamoru both noticed Mamoru I glaring at Kenn.

Kenn then got up and ran to a chair with Mia and Kuko following him. As they yelled at him even more and were hitting his arms.

Mamoru only smiled and shook his head.

He knew that Kenn was joking.

"Damn I'm only kidding! I think of Usagi as my daughter. Hell I think of Little M as a son." Kenn told the two women.

They both glared at him then walked back and sat down.

Kenn smiled more and looked at Mamoru who smiled at him.

"No. You all keep sharing. I don't share. I might be named after my father but I'm not him. And I never will be." Mamoru then said as he looked at his father.

Mamoru I just looked back at him.

He then looked at Kenn then down since Kenn glared at him.

Kenn was more of a father to Mamoru and Usagi then their own father was as they got older. All three men knew it.

Mamoru I looked back at Kenn and knew that Kenn knew that he had slept with Usagi.

He knew he would have to talk with Kenn alone and prayed that Kenn would forgive him. Yes Mamoru I was in charge but he didn't like having Kenn upset with him.

The four parents looked at Mamoru when he said, "Please leave Usagi and me alone. If you don't then I will take her and we will move far away."

Mia and Kuko both stated complaining. Mamoru I let them for a few minutes then told them both to shut up. They did.

He then looked at his son and said, "You don't need to leave ever. This is your home. We won't bother you two. Just like before you leave us alone we will leave you alone."

"Don't bother locking my doors. I've changed the locks. Did it when I first got home." Mamoru said as he and his father looked at each other. "I didn't even give Kenn a key this time." He said as he looked at his father who was going wide-eyed. Mamoru smiled knowing that the man had just gotten another surprise.

"If you would have done what you were told, I wouldn't have locked the doors." His father said after a few minutes.

Mamoru turned and walked to the door. He stopped and said without looking at any of them, "I loved being locked in. If you had really wanted to punish me, you should have moved Usagi."

Kenn laughed as he sat back down.

Mamoru I leaned back in his chair and said, "I wanted Usagi with you. I knew what I was doing."

Mamoru turned to him. He finally smiled and said, "Thank you."

"Your welcome. And Son"

"Yes?"

"I love you. I always have and I always will." Mamoru I said as he smiled at his son.

"I love you also. So does Usagi. We love all of you. You're our parents." Mamoru said, as he looked at his father then at the other three.

They all smiled.

"Oh by the way. Usagi isn't to be alone with you anymore." Mamoru said as he looked at his father.

"But we always spend a hour or two together. Ever since she was a baby." Mamoru I said.

"I don't care. I'm her husband and I have put my foot down. My wife does what I tell her to do. She always has." Mamoru said looking at his father.

They both smiled. Father and son both knew that Mamoru was like his father in a way. But little M knew he would never rule Usagi like his father did to his mother. Usagi was his equal in everything.

Mamoru then left and went to Usagi.

They left and went to their lake.

After Mamoru left Mamoru I looked at Kenn then down.

He and Kenn both knew he was in trouble.

Yes Mamoru I ruled the house and their lives but Kenn had a power over him.

Kenn made him pay dearly. Mamoru I was in pain for three weeks straight. With promises of more to come later.

To be continued.


	30. Chapter 30

Daddy

Chapter 30

Mamoru and Usagi took over their fathers business when he was 25 and she was 20.

Mamoru took care of the business while Usagi stayed home most days to help the private nurse care for their father. The same nurse who had been there when Usagi had been born. A year after Mamoru confronted his father everything started to change.

Mamoru I took a turn for the worst after Kenn had died.

Mia and Kuko had both been killed when the private jet they were coming home on from their private island had crashed. Killing everyone on board.

Mamoru I would not believe it. Not until the two were brought home and Kenn made him go with him to identify the bodies.

That night Kenn held Mamoru I as he cried hard for his wife. Mamoru I knew that he had really loved Mia. And knew how he had never told her. Mamoru and Usagi sat back holding each other as they watched the men cry. Mamoru was shocked by how his father cried. He grew up that night.

Kenn died a half-year later. After he was hit head on by a drunk driver. He had been coming home one night from the hospital. He had gone there to get the last of his things since he didn't work anymore. The other driver drove into his lane and hit him.

Kenn died instantly. The other driver after hitting Kenn went rolling and hit a tree in which his car caught on fire. He then burned to death. Usagi and Mamoru went to identify Kenn's body.

After Mamoru I and the children found out about Kenn, the two slept near their father each night in his room. Both of them worried about the man.

For Mamoru I had fallen into a deep depression. Wouldn't really talk. He felt lost without Kenn. The depression went even deeper after they learned that he had a brain tumor. In the same spot that his father had had his.

Six months to the day that Kenn died, Mamoru and Usagi took their father to the lake one evening to watch the sunset. Usagi walked away and went to the little grave.

"Jr." Mamoru I said softly after Usagi was out of sight.

"Yes Daddy." Mamoru said as he moved closer to the mans wheelchair.

Mamoru I had given up on his life. Without Kenn around he felt alone. Kenn had been his rock. Been there for him during the years that his own father had been alive.

"I'm so very sorry. Sorry... for everything." Mamoru I whispered as he then sighed deeply.

Mamoru looked at his father and smiled. He then said, "Why are you sorry? You have given me everything. You gave me the world." He paused then said, "You gave me Usagi so I'm never alone." Mamoru knew how his father had felt alone while he had been growing up. Kenn had told him after Mia and Kuko had died, how his father had been raised. What it had been like.

Mamoru I looked at his son as tears fell from his eyes. Little M smiled and took a silk handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped his fathers eyes and then whispered, "I forgave you years ago."

His father looked at him then closed his eyes. Mamoru looked out at the lake then back at his father. He knew he had lied. But Mamoru knew that in time he would forgive the man.

"Son I want you…I want to be placed by Mia…..and Kenn. Between them." Mamoru I said slowly. "All right Daddy." Mamoru told his father as the older man sat back in his chair again.

Little Mamoru, his fathers first born his carbon copy in looks only, kneeled down and took his hands. He looked to Usagi as she touched his arm. The two smiled at each other.

Usagi than sat down on his lap as Mamoru sat by their fathers legs and leaned on them. Mamoru I touched his son's head as the three watched the sun go down.

Mamoru and Usagi both looked at their father after his hand fell off of Mamoru's head awhile later.

"Daddy." Usagi said as she stood up. Mamoru stood up also and touched his father's head." Come on we need to get him back." Mamoru then said as he pushed the wheelchair to the limo that was waiting. Usagi followed close behind.

That night at the time and moment that Kenn had died…. Mamoru Chiba the 1st died also.

Mamoru Endymion Chiba and Usagi Serenity Chiba, first born and second born children of Mamoru Chiba the 1st, only children of his, husband and wife held each other close each crying.

Mamoru did what his father asked.

Some months later Mamoru and Usagi had builders come and build them a little house by their pond. The house was only one level. The layout like their room in the main house. They both could not live in the big house anymore. To many memories.

Mamoru shocked the business world when he and his wife Usagi sold or gave back most of Chiba Inc.

They gave the families of the original owners their business or property back. The two did not need them really. The two agreed that they couldn't take the money with them after they die.

They both also had more money then they would ever need. With more coming in.

Kenn had left them each some bonds and stock certificates to some new computer companies that were starting out.

Of course Mamoru did make sure that they each still owned at least 5% of the businesses that were given back. He was after all his fathers' son. Mamoru Chiba the 2nd.

Yes he loved the money even liked the feeling of being in charge. But Usagi was first in his heart. He loved her the most. She was his other half, his soulmate just as he was hers.

They had a love that no one else could ever understand.

The main house was emptied out and then torn down. The land around it was flattened some. The gardens were made bigger. Most of the land was turned into a wildlife sanctuary. There was plenty of land.

Mamoru and Usagi had their parents bodies moved then reburied right where the big house had stood. To the left and going right were Mia then Mamoru I. Then Kenn and then Kuko. Next to Kuko was Mamoru and Usagi's brothers body. On his headstone there was only written baby boy and the date he died and Kuko and Kenn's name as his parents. Usagi wanted it that way knowing that her mom and Mia wouldn't want the world to know the truth. Mamoru agreed. What the four parents did alone was no ones business he had told her. Usagi nodded in understanding.

On their moms headstones were their names and their dates.

Then they each read, "Loving friend, wife and mother".

On Kenn's under his name and dates was "Loving friend, husband and Dad".

Then on Mamoru I was his name and dates.

But under the dates only one word….."Daddy".

Mamoru and Usagi both laid flowers down on their parent's graves. Mamoru then went and pulled Usagi into his arms and kissed her as he pulled her closer. Usagi giggled when he picked her up and swung her around. Mamoru then let her go and took her hand then led her out of the fenced area. They both closed the double gate and walked to their car.

After helping Usagi in Mamoru got in and drove them to their little house as Usagi held their two little kittens that they had just gotten. They never did get the kitty she had wanted when they were younger. Her mom had been allergic to cats.

As he drove Mamoru told Usagi the good news that he had gotten from the doctor.

Their cat scans and blood work had come back clean showing no sign of any tumors in either one of them. The doctor had also told him that they both were so healthy that they would probably out live everyone they knew.

The End

I really want to THANK you all for reading this story. I THANK everyone who has reviewed and will. EvaC


End file.
